


Knight In Shining Armor

by yourroyalwastoid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jed is Penelope's brother, Josie is a Crown Princess, No editing we die like mne, Penelope is going to be a knight, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourroyalwastoid/pseuds/yourroyalwastoid
Summary: Josie's a crown princess, and Penelope's her knight/bodyguard, that's all you need to know.





	1. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has probably little Posie content, but it'll get better.

The afternoon air was crispy and dry, which was not doing good to Penelope's hair under the hood. But she knew Jed was right, they can't really know that's she's going to be a girl going into the competition.

There was no rule against that, still they had to be careful. She could be an easy target for the other men.

This was their chance at supporting their family. It was the only thing they were good at. They've had each other's backs since Penelope was born. And when Jed asked her to enter the competition alongside him, Penelope wasn't going to say no. 

People were gathering around the sidewalks and on the main walk, leading to the castle doors. 

The King had allowed certain upper-class men to enjoy said competition. Penelope had to scoff at the fact that these men were going to cheer low-class people fight against each other for their personal entertainment.

Jed didn't think too much about it. He just wanted to win. And Penelope was going to help him win.

And because there were two princesses, any two last standing competitors would be chosen. 

She just hoped she wouldn't be the one who's going to break the news about her brother's death to her mother.

She pulled the hood tighter over her face, as she made her way into the castle, over to the competitors' entrance.

______________________

Josie sat on her sister's bed while Lizzie was being dressed and made up by their servants.

'Cheer up, Josie. Today is going to be a fun day.' 

' People might die, Elizabeth.' 

Lizzie flinched at her own name. She hated being called that. And Josie loved that.

' Or they won't. Father said they're going to give rations and gold to any survivor, last standing or not.'

' But twice the rewards for anyone who kills.' 

The servants had already finished with Josie, -she didn't take forever to choose the perfect dress- like Lizzie is doing now.

' Father's doing it for our own good.' Lizzie left the sentence there, but Josie already knew what her sister wanted to say next.

The King was not going to let whatever happened to their mother happen to them too. And she appreciates her father for it, but there could be other ways to choose a champion without making people fight for it. They've been eliminating the competitors these past weeks the same way. Why must they allow each other to kill now?

That was Josie, the peace keeper.

Lizzie was not. She loved the violence and the blood. The duels. Everything that involved swords and spears.

They could be total strangers and nobody would question it.

Whether she liked it or not, this was how it was.

____________________

Penelope watched the princesses enter the arena, onto the staged balcony high above the fighting grounds. They each took their places near the King, since the Queen was no longer alive.

She could see them through the small gates, but the afternoon sun was blinding her eyes. If the competitors didn't kill her, the heat will. 

Jed shifted and softly jumped beside her, warming up.

The other competitors were either flexing miserably, or are eyeing at her, probably thinking her as an easy target.

After seeing their physique, she was starting to believe it too.

But that was their weakness, they were big. Easy to tumble, hard to get up.

Penelope, she was relatively small, compared to them, and she could easily outrun any one of them, if it came down to it.

Before she could think of anything else, the competition horn sounded and cheers went up from the arena crowd as someone started to commend the beginning of the event.

22 of them, any two that remain standing by the time the hourglass fills, will be deemed the champions.

The King spoke at last, making his speech and then commanded that the competition begin.

Penelope counted.

There were 11 of them on this side. So there must be another gate where the other half of them were being held.

It was funny how after all the previous weeks that they entered, there was possibly a hundred of them. Now after different trials and physical exams, a couple dozens of them were left.

The gates opened and the crowd roared again.

Penelope shook her head at those men. Worthless.

She had to keep her hand above her eyes to shield from the afternoon sun. 

The other hand was on the sword that they had given each competitor.

And just like that, the competitors charged towards each other. 

Most of them made their way over to her, obviously oblivious to her skills.

She defended most of them, and when she couldn't she simply dodged, and when she did, these large men would tumble. 

They were strong and well-built, but they lacked balance and grace.

The two things Penelope was great at.

It was her chance to strike back. 

Killing was too tiring. And she was not in any mood to shed blood in this hot weather. Disabling them was enough. She managed to knock them out with the hilt of her sword.

Half way through the battle, one of the competitors had punched her hard enough to throw her off the ground, she fell a few paces away from where she first stood, her sword landing somewhere beside her.

Her head spun and her ribs hurt. Through her dazed state, her eyes made their way over to the king's balcony.

She could make out one of the princesses looming over to where she was, she just couldn't figure out which one. 

She didn't have time to look further, as the same man charged towards her again. 

She got up groggily, staggering at the sudden movement. 

But the man never made it more than a few feet as Jed knocked him to the ground.

Including him, there were only a handful of them left.

Her, Jed and 3 more huge men, the odds were not in their favour.

She looked at the hour glass, 2/3 of the sand had gone down. 

Someone was making their way towards Jed. Possibly to take him out. 

She shook her dizzy head and tackled the running man to the ground before he could reach her brother. 

They wrestled for a moment before Penelope got the upper hand.

She looked at his scarred face and realised. He had already killed 2 of the competitors, she wasn't about to become the third one.

She won't kill him, but she could hurt him. So she grabbed the nearest sword and plunged it through his thigh, not stopping until she could feel the sand from the tip of the sword.

The man screamed as he tried to grab her from his state. She stepped back.

She looked at the hourglass again. Not much time left.

Jed had already knocked the other man to the ground. Whether or not he was dead, she didn't know.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a sword clanging and before she could turn around to see it, she felt it.

Her side ached as she reached to touch it.

She stared down at her hand.

It was covered in blood.

_______________________

Josie saw the man swinging his sword toward the girl, but she was too shocked to make any sounds. 

Maybe it was because the competitor was a girl but she had been rooting for her this whole time.

She didn’t kill anyone even though she could and yet she managed to duel them the same.

And when she saw blood on her hand as the girl reached her side, Josie made a soft cry.

Her sister looked at her, checking to see if she was okay.

Before Lizzie could speak, another grunt from the arena grabbed their attention.

The smaller looking boy had already thrusted his sword through the man, and he was struggling because the man was twice big as he was.

But a sword through the back was no match dor him, as the man stumbled into a heap on the ground.

There were only the two of them left, as the crowd cheered at the last standing competitors.

The die was cast. Those young champions were going to be their bodyguards.

The girl had one knee on the ground, struggling to get up as the boy helped her.

Her father raised one hand and the crowd hushed.

He clapped slowly as he got up from the chair and made his way closer to the arena, where the two competitors were standing.

' What's your name, boy?' The king asked.

The boy bowed low as he said.

' My name is Jed, your majesty.' 

The king approved a nod.

' And you? '

The girl tried her best to bow while clutching her injured side.

' My name is Penelope, your majesty.' 

' I see. And like I have seen, both of you had saved each other's lives at the last moments of the battle and that is indeed what I wanted from the future bodyguards of my daughters. The life you’re protecting before your own.' 

' It will be an honour, your majesty.' They both spoke.

Josie could now see that the girl was starting to become a bit pale.

He signalled to the commentator to make the announcement.

The commentator cleared his throat.

' Our champions have been chosen!' 

The crowded roared at the sentence and it seemed as if everyone around them was clapping along to the cheer.

The king went back to his seat and sat down. 

' She needs a healer.' Josie spoke, for the first time.

' I'll arrange for one. Now I'll meet the both of you at the war room in a few moment.' 

With that, the king left.

Josie looked around and let out a breath of relief as she saw the girl being escorted away by several guards, with the castle's healer trailing behind them.

' Wasn't that fun?' Lizzie spoke happily.

What a surprise, Lizzie liked it. 

She replied nothing as she stood up and made her way to her quarters.

Although her legs were moving towards her room, some part of her really wanted to go and check on the girl, no matter how un-princess-like it was going to be. 

She just didn't know why.

_____________________________


	2. First Encounter

' You're lucky the wound was superficial.' the healer told Penelope as he examined the wound.

' Although, it'll be much better if you'd just take your shirt off.' He added.

' It's the only shirt I brought with me.' She defended.

The healer laughed.

' Don't you think the king would give his daughter's bodyguard a pair of fresh clothes?' 

Penelope laughed. Mostly because this conversation was becoming pointless.

She took the shirt off, exposing her undergarment. Penelope could see the healer blush. 

She's never seen a male healer before. But he was good at his job. He was gentle and professional.

She clenched her teeth as he started cleaning the wound with some solvent.

' So, you're a healer, huh.' 

' The best that there is.' He smiled.

' I'm Milton by the way, but people call me MG.' 

' Penelope.' 

' I know.' 

It got quiet for a moment before Penelope thought of Jed. She haven't seen him since the battle.

' Do you know where my brother is?' 

' The other boy?'

Penelope nodded, then winced again as he applied some salve on the wound.

' It's almost done now and no, I don't know where he is.' 

As soon as MG finished dressing the wound with some bandages, a knock on the door sounded.

A guard entered the room. He had the king's logo on the right side of his armoured chest.

A servant entered next, holding some folded clothes in his hands.

' Lord Greasley.' The guard addressed MG.

Penelope looked at him confused. 

So the healer's a lord. A very important fact he forgot to mention.

MG nodded.

' The king has requested the champions to meet him and the council in the war room.'

The guard gestured and the servant handed Penelope the clothes that he was holding.

' I'll be waiting for you outside, my lady.' He bowed to Penelope and left the room. 

' Did he just-' 

' Yes. That's how people are going to address you now. So better get used to it.' 

' And you're a lord.' 

' Yes, apparently being a lord and a healer is mutually exclusive. Now get dressed.'

__________________________________

The chamber doors opened into the war room and Josie's heart leaped for some reason. 

The head guard, Josie remembered as Lord Waithe, marched into the room, joining the rest of them.

They had all been waiting for the girl since the end of the battle.

She looked better than the last time she'd seen her, now wearing a fresh new pair of clothes.

Josie stared at them walking towards them. 

Lord Waithe was as per usual, according to her sister, the handsomest lord she'd ever seen.

And the girl. Josie thought she was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. 

As if she knew Josie was thinking about her, the girl looked up and met her eyes. 

Josie blushed. No matter what Lizzie thinks, she's going to make sure that the girl will be her personal guard. 

Her father spoke, breaking her chain of thoughts.

' You all know why you're here. Let's get this over quick shall we? I have a meeting to attend.' 

' Elizabeth? Who would you like to be your personal guard?' 

Of course Lizzie was going to choose the boy. That's just Lizzie.

But whatever Lizzie said next surprised Josie.

' I'll let Josie decide.' 

Josie looked at her sister, but said nothing.

' Um..' She trailed off, looking for the right words.

' Because she managed to knock out her opponents without using any deadly force, I feel comfortable with the girl watching over me at all times.'

' So you're choosing Lady Penelope?' The king asked.

' Yes.' Josie confirmed. 

Josie could swear she saw the girl smirking out of the corner of her eye.

' Then it's settled. Uniforms will be arranged for the both of you, and Lord Waithe here will explain you with the situation. You will start your jobs straightaway afterwards.' 

' Yes, your majesty.' The both of them said as they bowed. 

The king waved them off, as to dismiss them.

The three of them turned on their heels and left, leaving her father with the war council.

_________________________________

The princesses began to leave their thrones, as Lord Waithe began to explain things.

They were pretty basic. Protocols, routines, etc.

Because they were the princesses' bodyguards, they were given different coloured armour/uniform.

They were black, compared to the king's bodyguard's gold.

The armour was heavier than Penelope thought it would be. 

' You will be directed to where each princesses are by my guards. Thank you for your service. My lord and my lady.' He bowed down.

Jed and Penelope stared at him with confused looks. He must have noticed them too, because he added.

' I am the Head Guard, but any personal guard of the Royal family deems a greater position than mine.' 

' Alright. We will see you around.' Jed replied with a small smile, clearly feeling awkward with the interactions.

' So, Princess Josie, huh?' Jed teased.

' What's that supposed to mean?' Penelope replied as she struggled with the tight armour scraping against her bandages. That sword did a lot more pain than she anticipated.

' Nothing.' 

' We're just announced their personal guards and you're starting to make fun of them.'

' I'm not making fun of mine, I'm making fun of yours.' He said again, as they walked across the gardens to the princesses' quarters. 

' Fine. Your princess seems like a lot to handle. Didn't you see the way she's eyeing Lord Waithe?'

' Now you're just being pathetic.' Jed elbowed her good side.

' Oh am I?' Penelope elbowed him back and not a second after, a figure slammed into her, catching her off guard.

Maybe it was the unfamiliar feel of the uniform, or being slammed on her injured side, or maybe just pure clumsiness, Penelope fell ungracefully to the ground.

' Oh my god, are you okay?' A girl's voice cried.

The girl helped her up. Jed also tried but he too, was having problems with his armour. 

' I am so sorry, my lady.' Penelope apologised, thinking it was the right thing to do. 

' I'm the one who should be apologising. I was in a rush.' 

' We shouldn't have messed around while walking.' Penelope added.

' I'm Jed, by the way.' Jed blurted out suddenly.

Penelope squinted her eyes in confusion. 

' Oh yes. My name is Hope. Hope Mikaelson.' The girl bowed lightly.

' Hope. A very modernised name. I like that.' Jed said, smiling.

She had brunette hair and those kinds of dark blue eyes that reminded Penelope of an afternoon sea.

' And you must be Penelope. Princess Josie's personal guard.' 

Penelope blushed.

' I'm not doing a very good first impression, am I?' She said, referring to her falling down moments ago. 

' Are you kidding me, you were great out there on the field. How's your injury by the way?' Hope asked.

' I'll live.' 

' And you were amazing too, I mean the way you just put a sword through that man.' Hope turned her face to Jed.

' Thank you, my lady.' Jed bowed down.

' Anyways, I must be off. I'm very late for a war meeting with the king. See you guys around.' 

The girl didn't give them time to process her words as she raised her heavy dress and quickly went her way.

Penelope and Jed also raced to the princesses' quarters, remembering they were supposed to be reporting for duty about right now.

___________________________________

Josie saw the whole encounter in the garden from her view at the balcony. 

She saw her guard fall, then Lady Hope helped her up, and the three of them conversed, laughing and smiling at what each other had said. 

Only when they disappeared from view, Josie went inside her chambers to prepare herself for her first meeting with her personal guard.

A few minutes or so, a knock on her chamber door sounded. 

She already knew who it was. 

' Who is it?' She asked anyways. She just wanted to hear her say her name.

' Penelope Park, my lady.' 

' Come in.' Josie said, sitting on the chair of her dressing table.

Her guard entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Looking closely, she was just as beautiful, Josie thought.

The way her hair's not too long but not too short either, or her eyes that sparkled with the sunlight, or her lips. 

Damn, those lips.

' My lady?' Penelope's voice snapped her back into reality.

' I'm sorry, you were saying?' 

' I'm here to report for duty, my lady.' 

' Please, call me Josie.' 

Penelope shifted uneasily.

' Um., I don't think that's a good idea.' 

' You mean, you're going to disobey my wishes, even though you're my personal guard?' 

' No?' 

' Good. Then call me Josie.' 

Penelope chuckled lightly as she nodded.

' As you wish, Josie.' 

Hearing her say the name sent butterflies down Josie's stomach. 

She's never felt this kind of feeling before. She doesn't know how to explain to, or how to react to it. 

' Thank you, Penelope. I'm sure you'll do a great job of protecting me.' 

' I will be honoured, my lady, uh, Josie.'

Josie smiled.

' How's your injury?' Josie asked, and Penelope heard, for the 3rd time today.

' It's fine.'

Josie nodded.

' I'll be at the door if you need me.'

Penelope left the room, gently closing back the doors. Josie sat there staring at said door.

It was almost the evening, perfect for a nice walk around the waves and the sand, she thought.

Josie got up and opened the doors in excitement. 

Penelope turned at the sudden movements. Josie tried to contain her excitement as she asked.

' So, care to take an evening walk with me?'


	3. Three

Chapter 3

Penelope was careful to keep a respectable distance between her and the princess, but just enough so that she could protect her in case anything goes wrong.

Not even a few paces out of her quarters, the princess suggested they walked side by side because it looked 'ridiculous' for the two of them to be walking like that.

They walked around the castle in silence until they reached the rocks.

The evening breeze flew around, blowing its coolness towards them.

Penelope was still adjusting to her uniform but it wasn't as bad as before.

Josie asked about her family, where she was from, etc and Penelope tried her best to tell her as formally as she could. Penelope wasn't exactly royal blood so she never knew how to speak to one. 

But Josie didn't seem to be bothered by the way she speaks. Sometimes Penelope would be talking and Josie would be just staring at her. It was a bit awkward, she'll admit. 

Wanting to turn the conversation around, Penelope asked.

' So what do you like to do for fun, Josie?' 

' Fun?' 

' I don't know, like uh, your free time?' 

' Oh... I guess I like to read.' 

' I've tried reading, I always get bored halfway through.' 

' Maybe you haven't found the right book for you yet.' 

' You think so?' 

' Sure. Everyone has their own kind of preference.' 

josie smiled and shrugged her shoulders in a way that made Penelope's heart flutter. They said nothing for a moment as they watched the water from the sea rise and crash the rocks gently.

A sound from behind startled the both of them as Penelope's hands went to the helm of her scabbard.

It was just a servant. He had a scroll in his hand. He handed it to Josie.

' A letter from the king, my lady.'

Josie nodded to dismiss him. 

' See, my father does those kinds of things when he could've just called me to him.' 

Josie frowned as she read the letter.

' Is everything okay?' Penelope asked, concerned. 

' It's fine. It's an invitation to the masquerade ball.' 

' And you're not happy?'

' I hate attending events. Dressing up, socialising, dancing.'

' But you're a princess.'

' So? What if I wanted to sleep in all day and do nothing?' 

Josie complained as she crossed her arms. Penelope thought it was the cutest thing, she laughed.

' Well, now you have me to share your miseries with.' Penelope teased.

' Then you better get used to me going on and on about how I don't want to be doing these things.' Josie turned to leave.

' I'll try my best.' Penelope smiled and followed after her.

_______________________________

Hope was seated in the war room with the king and his councilman, trying to fight off her sleepiness.

It was after all, her idea, to help the king with the kingdom's social and safety matters.

The king had promised her father to take good care of her but Hope didn't want to be one of those people who just wanders around the castle grounds everyday and do nothing.

She wanted to be responsible for something.

' Are you sure no one is suspicious of our intentions?' One of the men, Lord Donovan asked.

' I can assure you, the princesses, nor the other people, know about why we suddenly assigned personal guards for them. They just assumed it was about their mother.' 

' Which brings us to the matter at hand.' Lord Gilbert spoke.

' These attacks are not just random attacks. So far they have been contained, but the more there are, the more public it will likely become.'

' Yes, but we can't start pointing fingers to the other clans without confirming it.'

' There's been rumours of the east wanting to overthrow the throne.' 

' Rumors are just rumours.' 

' Not when it poses as a threat to the king's life.' Lord Waithe argued.

The King lazily raised his hand to quiet them

' Calm down.' He spoke at last. The councilmen quieted.

' Lord Waithe, I want further information on these attempt attacks.'

' Lord Donovan, I want your people to investigate about the clans from the eastern and the southern border.' 

' Now let's suppose there's claim of overthrow. War will be declared. I want strategies. Lady Hope, care to share a few?'

Hope stood up straight at the mention of her name. She weighs on the suggestions for a moment before speaking.

' In terms of number, I think our clan has the most men. But that's only when we compare them to each clan. If the other two forms an alliance, we will be in deep waters.' 

' And you think they will?' 

' It is possible.'

' If we can know for sure who and what clan is exactly trying to overthrow us, maybe we can form alliance with the other.' Another lord spoke.

' That's a long shot. We don't know for sure. Fighting back is my suggestion, our men our stronger than them, we have more weapons, we have the upper hand.' Hope said.

' We also need escape plans for you and the princesses if we fail.' The king's personal guard spoke.

' I am not going to run away from my kingdom and leave my people.' 

' I know you won't. But something happens to the princesses, the heir to the throne will be at stake.' 

' He's right. At least we should discuss it with their guards. We will discuss this privately with the two of them.’ 

' Alright. Make it happen. But the princesses will know nothing about this.' 

______________________________

‘ What is it like outside?’ Josie asked later that night.

They were walking back from dinner back to Josie’s chamber. 

‘ You mean, out of the castle?’ Obviously that was what she meant but Penelope said it as she tried to think of an answer.

Josie nodded.

‘ Um, I guess, you’re pretty much free most of the time. Unless you have a job, of course.’

‘ You didn’t have a job?’

‘ Technically no. I just helped my mother and father with the farmwork.’

‘ So what do you do in your free time?’

They turned the corner that led the way to Josie’s room, now guarded by two guards that stood in attention.

Penelope nodded to them and they relaxed.

She looked at Josie, staring back at her, waiting for her answer.

Penelope shrugged as she entered the room behind Josie, eyes on alert for possible intruders.

‘ I don’t know. Fishing, throwing rocks, steal some bread, although there’s this cliffside that me and -‘ Penelope stopped, realising she had spoke absent-mindly.

This was not a good time to tell the Princess about herself, let alone about her ex.

‘ Me and what?’ 

‘ Me and a friend would go. I mean. It’s a beautiful place, really. We’d just jump off of it into the water again and again.

Josie’s face lit up as she smiled.

‘ That sounds fun. I wish you’d take me there someday.’

For some reason, Penelope blushed.

Then she realised the reason why. 

Josie had stripped herself of her gown and was now in a very small and very short nightgown.

Josie, realising what she had done, blushed the same shade of red.

‘ I.. I’m sorry. I’ve never had people with me before. Only the servant maids to dress me. So I just...’

‘ It’s okay.’ Penelope spoke, a little quicker than intended.

For a moment there was nothing but awkward silence.

‘ Well then, I’ll be in the other room.’ Penelope gave a slight nod.

‘ Goodnight, Penelope.’

Penelope just nodded and walked back to the door, wishing she had said something back.


	4. Four

-Four-

All it took was less than a week for the two of them to get past that awkward phase to being actual genuine friends. nothing happened much otherwise.

There were barely any attacks in the castle let alone on the sisters that Josie was starting to feel as if having personal guards were starting to be dense.

In full honesty, she wasn't complaining. If not for it, she wouldn't have made friends with Penelope.

Penelope was a good bodyguard and an amazing friend that Josie didn't even know how she had passed time in the castle alone for many years. She was the companion Josie never knew she needed.

Despite her reluctance at first, Penelope became more comfortable with her and before long, Josie started to know the real her. Penelope was someone who'd say whatever's on her mind, and would state her opinion on things without caring for anything else.

Josie had met only one person like that before. Hope. Hope has been busy these days, always spending time with the council in the war room so she didn't have much time but even if she did, the weren't that close.

So it was just the two of them.

Now it has been two weeks and they were as close as peas in a pod.

And she would be lying if she didn't want the two of them to be more than that.

Of course it's crazy to think of it. There were many reasons why Josie shouldn't be feeling the way she's feeling. Yet she can't do anything about it. She first noticed it a few nights ago, when they were playing cards on the stone floor of Josie's room, in front of her bed.

Josie had ordered her to not wear that ridiculous armour and so instead Penelope was in a simple but fine tunic and pants that stood out with the royal seal embroidered on the chest.

Her sword was on the floor, within easy reach.

' Wow, you're really bad at this, Josie.' Penelope said looking down at the game board, somewhat amused.

' I've played this game only for like a week, you know.'

Penelope looked up and smiled softly at her.

That smile.

That damn smile.

It started it all.

Josie blushed, feeling insecure all of a sudden,

Penelope noticed it because she said,

' What?'

' What what?'

' I don't know, you just -, never mind.'

They played for two more rounds before Josie smacked the cards down, frustrated at herself.

Penelope laughed. Josie thought it was the prettiest thing to hear in the world.

' I think you need some sleep.'

' I think I need a better opponent to play with.'

Penelope got up and laughed again.

' Goodnight. Tomorrow you've got dress fitting for the masquerade.'

Josie groaned, lying down on the bed.

' Why are you so against it anyways?'

' I'm not, I just feel like it's the most boring thing in the world.'

Penelope shrugged.

' Will you be there too?'

' Of course I will be.'

Josie sat up suddenly.

' Will you be my date?'

Penelope stared at her.

' Your what?'

' Date, dance partner, whatever, for the ball. I haven't had one yet.'

' Josie, are you insane? I can't be your date.' Penelope replied quicker than she intended.

' Why not?'

' Because,'

Penelope looked around, avoiding contact, as she thought of an answer.

' There's many other lords that would like to be your date and you know we can't be something like that.'

Of course Josie knew that. Still it didn't make her feel better.

' I don't want to go with other guys.'

' We're not, something like that Josie. I have a job to do, and I'm sure your father wouldn't allow it either. What would people say?'

Josie's heart ached at the truth in her words.

' If my father had allowed it? '

Penelope was visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

' I'm sorry. Good night. I'll be in the other room.'

With that Penelope turned and left the room.

Josie lied back down, feeling hollow and empty.

This was the reality. They couldn't be more that friends. If you would call this friends.

And she really doesn't know how Penelope truly feels about her too because of where she stood in Josie's life.

' We're not, something like that.' She quietly said to no one.

How bitter the truth can be.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Penelope opened the door to her room, feeling like shit.

That was the best way to describe her feelings right now.

She angrily threw her sword on her bed and walked to her balcony and stared out blankly.

Of course she had to do what she did.

There were many reasons why and little to no reasons why not. Shhe knew that Josie knew that too.

Mostly she just feels mad at the fact.

And that she can't do anything about it.

The more she thinks about it, the more shitty she feels.

She couldn't think of a reason that wouldn't offend Josie or ruin the relationship that they had.

There were lines she can't cross.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

It couldn't possibly be Josie, right?

Wanting to get it over with, she opened the door, only to find Jed, his hair in a great mess, his tunic was fit to his tight body, courtesy of his princess's orders.

' Yes?' She said sourly.

' Um, captain wants to see us.'

' Now?'

' It's important.'

________________________

The two quickly but quietly met the captain of the guard - though he had insisted on being called Rafael- and without saying a word he took them to the far side of the castle.

They walked behind him, lanterns in their hands and it was until they reached a gravel path that Jed started speaking.

' What's with you?'

' What?'

' You seem, occupied.'

' Nothing.'

' Yeah, that nothing, sounds like something.'

' Shut up, please.'

' Come on.' He groaned.

Penelope gave him a side glare that shut him up for good before he bumped into the captain not noticing he had stopped.

' Sorry.' They both muttered but their attention was shifted to whatever was in front of him.

At first Penelope didn't understand exactly what they were seeing.

It was a long piece of fabric, covering up something.

the captain reached down and removed it and it took everything in her to not look away.

because whoever's life laid in front of her, did not end well.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's this block of dialogue at the end that I can't separate for some reason, sorry.

-Five-

' you said the attacks had stopped.' Penelope asked the captain.

' They did, the human ones.' He said, staring down at the dismangled and shrunken corpse in front.

' What do you mean the human ones?' Jed asked in annoyance.

' does this look like a human did it?' 

' A soul-eater.' Penelope said.

They were called soul-eaters because well, they eat souls. And whatever's left, would be like the result of drying a big juicy plum in the hot sun for days.

But they just don't go around doing that to everyone, they had to be controlled by a human. A very powerful human, with more than human abilities.

' Does anyone else know?' She added.

' Only a few of us.' 

' Why?'

Even though Jed didn't know why, Penelope had a few ideas that she sure wish wasn't right.

The captain looked at him and then at her, waiting for her to explain it to her brother.

Penelope could play a fool but she knew the captain too well. Maybe it was the fact that she was tired or the fact that she was sad about what happened with Josie, she needed something off her mind. Even that mean telling them the secret she's been hiding for years.

And she also wanted to know how the captain knew. 

It all could be a misunderstanding and the captain just wanted to keep it hushed, and -

' Sooner or later, they will know.' Rafael said, as if he knew her doubts to say the truth.

' How did you even know?' Penelope shook her head.

' We kept a record of all those things, long they maybe and truthfully I was surprised it was a coincidence.'

' What is?' Jed asked.

‘ Why did you think the council did not go against you protecting the princess even though you’re clearly a girl?’ Rafael said, as a matter of factly, completely ignoring Jed.

Penelope sighed.

‘ So they even know.’

‘ Know what!?’

' That I have witch blood in me.' She said.

No one spoke a word for a long moment.

' Great. Now can we get on with this?' 

' Hold on, hold on.' Jed laughed, having recovered from his shocked expression.

' What the hell are you talking about?' He asked loudly.

' It's a long story. And we don't have time right now.' the captain complained it.

' Yes we do! He's dead, we're not in any rush! You can't say something like that can leave it at that.' 

' I have witch blood in me. I haven't mastered it fully even though I've had it since I was born. Mom and Dad wanted to keep it a secret, but they had to contact some people to register me into their records so that I don’t get hanged for treason.'

' Since you were born?' Was the one thing he asked out of all the questions he could've.

' Yes. And people who knew, knew because there are a lot of us apparently. But people who don't, it’s as if we don't exist in the first place.' 

' And you didn't tell me because?' 

' If I had told you, I would have to literally kill you Jed.' 

' If she doesn't. We will.' The captain said firmly.

' But right now, we'll make you an exception, because we need all the help that we can.' He added.

This night couldn't get worse, Penelope thought.

' Now can we talk about the important thing here.' 

The captain pulled the fabric back over the body and gestured them to follow him again.

Penelope walked behind not waiting for her brother.

Jed jogged up beside her.

' We're going to talk about it later, yeah?' He ran his hand through his thick hair.

If he was pissed off or hurt about the fact that his sister had hidden a secret for years, he didn't show.

Because, as Penelope knew, Jed was Jed.

So she just nodded.

______________________________________________

Only after a long walk to the dungeons, Penelope realised something she should have since she revealed herself.

' Wait.' She stopped in her tracks.

' Are you taking me to the dungeons because you thought i did it?' 

' What?' Rafael walked back to her impatiently.

' No. If you were, we wouldn't have politely called you and showed you the work, would we.' 

' Then?' 

' We've already captured who did. But he's not saying anything. So we're actually asking for help.' 

' But I haven't practiced it in a long time.' 

' Practice what?'

' Telepathy.'

' But you have practiced it?' 

' Sometimes when I'm bored.' Penelope shrugged.

She had to admit, Jed was handling the fact more than she expected him to be.

' Have you done it on me?' 

Penelope hesitated for a moment. 

' No.'

' You're a shit liar.'

' Ahem.' Rafael coughed, shifting his gaze towards the dungeon prison.

' Guess you can practice it on him.' He said.

Penelope looked inside the prison and saw a young boy with dark eyes and stunningly curly hair staring back at her. 

The boy was younger than she had thought, if not a little older than them.

Telepathy was either easy or difficult depending on the subject you are going to practice it on.

If someone had a great mind power and self-control it'll be hard as a rock. But the more you relate to them, the more it is easier for you to read them.

But she didn’t think this was going to be easy. She wasted no time with an introduction as she immediately focused on her powers and directed them on the boy. It was surprising she got anything from the boy before he realised what she was doing as he blocked it off. ‘ He’s good.’ She turned back towards the captain, who was staring at her with interest. ‘ So you’ve got nothing?’ Rafael asked. ‘ I didn’t say that. I said he’s good, but I’m better.’ Jed rolled his eyes. ‘ You literally just said you haven’t practiced in a long time.’ That was all the distraction she needed as she shifted her focus back onto him, and just like that, thoughts she knew wasn’t hers came flooding into her mind, before he blocked it off again. Because she was feeling it, and because the boy had thought of her as ‘a very pretty girl’, she turned back to the boy and gave him a sly wink. She could swear she saw him smirk. ‘ Come on, we’ll talk upstairs.’ She said at last, and made way upstairs. Once they were out of earshot, she told them what she had, not stopping to wait for them. ‘ Apparently this isn’t the only creature they’ve unleashed.’ ‘ He kept saying he can’t screw it up or it’ll disrupt their plan.’ ‘ A little too late for that now isn’t it?’ Jed said, appearing from her left. ‘ Do we know who ‘they’ are? And what plans they’ve made? ’ Rafael spoke, appearing from her right, asking the more important questions. ‘ I don’t know who they are but I know where they are.’ ‘ Where then?’ ‘ The hills.’ ‘ That was specific.’ ‘ Hey you try reading someone’s mind.’ Rafael sighed, he crossed his hands as he looked around. ‘ I should’ve asked him questions while you did that thing on him.’ ‘ Then he’ll just block it off. We’re lucky we got this much.’’ ‘ At least we know he’s clanless since he’s from the hills, easier to cross off our suspects.’ Jed said and the rest nodded in agreement. Everyone just walked side by side for a moment, the only sounds Penelope could hear was water splashing from a nearby fountain, the crickets and their own footsteps. Once they opened the oak doors of the main entrance into the castle, Rafael started speaking.

‘You know what this means right?’

‘ I really don’t.’

‘ We can’t just ignore how serious this is.’

‘ So?’ If only he could be straightforward and get to the point, Penelope sighed internally.

‘ You need to train. Full-time. With people possessing the same abilities as you.’

‘ But I have a job.’

‘ We’ll have to find someone else to do it.’

‘ No!’ She defended so loud that it echoed around the castle. 

Most of why she said no was because she didn’t want Josie to think that she got reassigned because of what had happened, and some because she didn’t want to leave Josie like that when the only reason she came here was for Josie and her sister. Basically it was Josie she can’t simply abandon.

But she can’t tell them all that. So she just said.

‘ It’ll make things obvious. What if someone inside the castle knew about it? And I swore an oath to protect Princess Josie.’

‘ Training and help fight the evil IS also protecting the princess.’

‘ You know what I mean, captain.’

‘ If the king demands it, you’re going to have to. Besides, even if he does, you can’t do two jobs at the same time.’

‘ We can divide them.’ Jed said.

‘ How?’ Rafael said.

‘ You, me and you.’ He said, pointing the last finger at the captain.

The idea wasn’t a total loss, if they could persuade the king and whoever else that made decisions.

When no one said anything, he explained.

‘ Between the three of us, we can watch over the two princesses, while Penelope can go train or practice or whatever.’

Making gestures into the air.

He said, emaphasizing the three and the two.

Rafael stood still for a moment, making the face that he’s been doing since the evening.

‘ I’ll sleep on it. You guys go back to your rooms. Penelope, report to me tomorrow at breakfast, Jed and one of my men will watch over the princesses.’

‘ Anything I should know?’

‘ You will know when you know. Good job for today.’

He said as the two boys climbed up the foot of the stairs, leaving Penelope thinking if what he said was sarcastic or actually genuine.

__________________

[ If I wasn’t being clear enough, the boy in the dungeons is my boy Landon :P ]


	6. Six

-Six-

The morning would’ve been like any other if it wasn’t for the argument they had last night.

Josie knew she had crossed a line, making Penelope choose a decision she clearly couldn’t.

And she wanted to apologise for acting the way she did.

So she sat on the bed, fully dressed and made up, waiting for Penelope to take her to breakfast.

If only she would show up.

‘ Fine, I’ll go to her room by myself.” She got up and opened the doors, just to see the surprised expression of Penelope in front of her.

Her hair was a little bit of a mess, and she was buttoning up her shirt, which hadn’t been buttoned to the top, that Josie could see the fine toned body underneath it.

‘ Princess!’ Penelope said, visibly blushing.

Josie looked away, if not to hide her blushing face.

‘ Sorry. I was just about to knock.’

‘ Good, I was worried you’d forgotten about me.’ She sulked, crossing her arms.

Penelope gave out a shy laugh as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

‘ I slept in late last night, I was-‘ Josie saw Penelope hesitating before she shook her head down, like she always does, and held out the door wide.

‘ We should head to breakfast.’ She changed the topic.

‘ No. I. Can we talk first?’ Josie knew that Penelope knew what it was about but before either of the girls could say a word, someone’s footsteps filled the corridor.

Eighteen years of her life and she could recognise the sound of that particular stride in her sleep.

It was her sister’s.

‘ Josie, Father asked me to get you..’ She stopped to stare at Penelope who looked away from the other princess awkwardly.

From where she stood, Josie could also see her sister’s bodyguard Jed and she couldn’t help but his hair too, was in a mess. 

Like he was in a rush to brush it out.

‘ Shall we go?’ She heard Lizzie asking her.

And so they made their way to the dining room, without exchanging a word between the four of them.

Josie thought about nothing but how she was going to apologise to Penelope the whole of breakfast.

But that thought disappeared along with her hopes when the captain of the guard asked to borrow Penelope for a moment and that one of his men will escort her afterwards.

She couldn’t say no, with her father and sister watching them, but that made her curious even more

Fortunately, Lizzie’s bodyguard was still here, although he seems to be wishing he were somewhere else, probably his bed, since he’s been trying to stifle his yawns every 5 minutes.

As the day went by, from the breakfast table, to her morning studies, until she reached her own room, the thought of apologising had transformed into irritation, to anger and to what Josie least expected, jealousy. 

Not knowing anything made her think of the worst scenario possible, which was the case right now.

It was sometime before noon that the door to her room knocked gently.

She rushed out of the bed and opened the door widely.

‘ Now can we have a talk?’ 

The girl on the other side of the door did nothing but laugh softly.

And that was all it took for her negative thoughts to disappear, like they were never here.

________________________________

‘ You could at least tell me where we’re going, captain’ Penelope walked, trying to match with his long strides.

‘ Please stop calling me that. We’re way past honorifics.’

‘ Okay, Rafael...’ She dragged the word out, testing it.

‘ I’m sure I don’t have to say it, but for the sake of it, I will. No one else, except for the people in the room, will know about any of this.’

People? How many like her could they possibly recruit within such a short notice.

‘ What do I say to the princess then?’ 

‘ Say I assigned you less work because I wanted you to be at your full strength protecting her, something like that. You can make that believable right, you both looked like death this morning. How can you get so tired easily, anyways?’

When you do nothing but sit around, accompanying a princess for three weeks that’s how.

‘ So you’re on board with Jed’s idea from last night. Does the king know?’ She said instead.

‘ Of course he does.’ He said as he opened the doors, revealing a very big room with high ceiling and wide windows, same as the war room she’d once been in before, only instead of a big round table, there were five small square ones spread out, with the big one in the middle and on one of the tables, someone had already occupied it.

There was the healer boy that had healed Penelope’s wounds after her match,

‘ So here’s our recruit.’ He said cooly.

‘ Her brother’s going to be in the squad too, only he’s busy right now.‘

‘ Hey.’ The healer boy came over to her.

Penelope squeezed her working brain cells for his name.

‘ Hello, MG, right?’

‘ One and only.’

‘ He’s in the squad, but you have a different training partner.’

Penelope raised an eyebrow at the captain.

‘ Because MG and I are of a.. different trope.’ He said, scratching his head.

When he said nothing else, MG took the lead.

‘ I’m a vampire, and he’s a werewolf.’ 

Penelope stood there for a moment. Clearly she knew witches weren’t the only kind, but she hadn’t thought about the others existing either, and to be so close in range with them.

‘ Look how she’s surprised now, wait till she knows me.’ A feminine laugh from behind her made Penelope turn around.

It was the girl that bumped into her on their first day at the castle.

Hope. That was her name. 

Penelope had seen her around after that day, but whenever she does the girl seem to be in her own world, thinking away with time.

‘And this is, you probably know, Hope.’ Rafael his hand towards the girl.

‘And she’s a hybrid.’ He said.

At this point nothing could surprise her anymore.

When she said nothing, Hope started the conversation.

‘ We’ll be training together, because I possess the same abilities as you. I’ll be mostly training you, but that’s okay right?’

‘ Of course.’ Penelope smiled back.

It was hard not to notice the red forming in the other girls cheek as Rafael made them walk over to her desk.

‘ This is where you do your studies when you’re not training.’

Penelope nodded. This was definitely not what she signed up for.

‘ Don’t let us down, Park.’

Penelope shrugged. 

Speaking was no longer an option for her at the moment as she tried to process everything.

‘ Alright, I’ll leave you ladies to it.’

The girls said nothing but stared at Rafael leave and watched MG doing his own thing over at his desk before Hope turned back to her.

‘ Why don’t we do a little reading to catch up today then?’

_____________________

Once Penelope got over the fact that the healer and the captain were a vampire and a werewolf, it was pretty easy for her to focus on her studies.

Hope was very patient with her, explaining to her everything she wanted to know, the meaning of this word and that, even though it was basic witchcraft terms. 

She was also enjoyable to be with, once you got to know her.

And because it was her first day, Hope let her off quicker than she expected. It was sometime after 11 when MG and Penelope made their way towards the main castle from the 'studies' castle, as Penelope was informed.

' If you're a vampire, why aren't you burning right now? ' She said to MG.

The boy laughed and held out his hand, bearing a nice-sized ring on his finger.

' This, with a little bit of help from your species, prevents me from being burned.' 

Penelope nodded.

' How old are you again?'

' I'm not, that kind of vampire. I age normally.'

' Oh, those exists too?' 

' Sure. You'll know more about all of us, even ones you haven't even met or heard of. You can ask me too, but it's much better to read it.'

' This all sounds, overwhelming.' 

' You'll get used to it. Before the attacks we just learn them to know our roots, or in case something like this starts happening. I guess we need to work and train now, for real this time.'

Penelope could only nod, mostly because she was tired from lack of sleep.

They talked for a while walking, then parted ways as Penelope made her way towards her princess's tower.

When she reached the doors, a big, muscled man was standing guard, and she could swear he was one of the men competing at the competition she was in.

He said nothing as he bowed to her and left his post, leaving Penelope to face the door.

Readying herself for an explanation she definitely was going to have to give, she knocked on the door.

________________________________________

' So where were you?' Josie said as she walked over to her bed, hearing Penelope closing the door behind her.

' Training.' Penelope said cooly. A half-lie at best. It wasn't really a lie. 

' Your father wanted his daughters' bodyguards at their full strength.' Penelope reminisced what the captain had said.

' And there's going to be some changes in our schedule.' Penelope added. 

Josie looked up, raising an eyebrow for further explanation.

' Like who looks over you? Because we're ordered to change between me, Jed, and the captain.’ 

Penelope was hoping Josie wouldn't ask for a specific schedule time because Penelope was sure she was going to blow it in one sentence.

Then Josie's expression changed as she spoke again, her hands rubbing the soft silk on her bed.

' Look, I know you don't want to talk about last night, but I was wrong. And I'm sorry.'

That was not what she was expecting, to be honest.

So she sat down at the chair across from the princess.

' No, it's alright. I guess I was a little blunt too.'

' And you just disappeared at breakfast, so I got worried.'

' I know. I'm sorry too.' Penelope apologised because she didn't know what else to say.

They just sat there for sometime, just staring at each other. 

Penelope was dying to say all of the truth to her because she didn't want to keep any secrets, but this wasn't her place to do. She could be putting the princess's life at risk. 

' Josie,..' She said.

' We're okay, right?' 

Josie nodded.

' We're okay.' 

Penelope leaned back and rubbed at her eyes lazily. 

' Good, because I can't have you mad at me.' 

Josie laughed at that.

_____________________________________________

The ballroom instructor couldn't be more heavy with his words, it's a surprise how he managed to keep up to the beat of the music.

Josie wasn't struggling, but she wasn't exactly having fun either. Her sister was having the time of her life, dancing away with her dancing partner, the instructor's handsome assistant.

Which left her with the instructor himself. Out of the two of them, with a clearly wide age gap between them, Josie always seem to be the one stepping on the old man's feet.

The clock in the ballroom chimed between the music, indicating that it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

Any moments now, and Penelope would be here for duty. At least she'd have her to stare at and exchange glances with. Anything to replace the dull, muscled man, who always looked like he's in the most boring meeting of his life.

He was the man that came in third at the competition.

Two full songs later while they were resting, Josie could hear footsteps that she now could recognise as Penelope's. It was hard to because Penelope had a subtle grace in her steps but when you spend as much time with someone, you start to notice things others wouldn't.

She entered the room quietly but the instructor was fast to notice.

He stood up.

'Ah, what do we have here?' He said, as Penelope made her way over to her post.

' Are you here for the dance lessons, my dear girl?' He said.

' Um, I'm here to..' 

Josie suddenly stood up. 

' Yes!' She said out loud, making all heads turn to her.

' I mean, she could be.'

' Well, then you can be this princesses's partner. I'm too tired myself now.' The instructor said, waving his hand around.

Penelope looked at him, then at the bodyguards, then back at her. 

' I, actually have to, be at my post.' 

' can you dance? dear girl.' The instructor said again. 

' Yes, yes I can.' She answered softly. 

' Then come on over.' He waved his hand towards the dancing area. 

Penelope walked over to her, looking down.

She joined Josie in her pose, and stood in position, face to face.

They waited for the song to start.

' Why? You didn't want to dance with me?' Josie teased, as she put her hand on Penelope's shoulder and entwined the other with Penelope's.

' I'm sweating like crazy.' Penelope smiled and grabbed her waist gently. Josie's heart fluttered with the touch. 

You smell fine to me.' Josie blushed, hearing herself talk.

It's has been two days since their fight and things seems to be normal since then.

They started moving around, their feet in sync.

Penelope just smiled, staring into her eyes. 

' Admit it, Princess, you missed me.' 

If the music wasn't slow then, it was slow now.

Unlike with the instructor, she didn't have to memorise each step she was going to make because with Penelope, everything became natural. Like they've been dancing for years, together.

Time seemed to have stopped as they stared into each others eyes, feeling like they were the only two people in the room, no, in the world. 

Josie wished the music would never end and she hoped Penelope was wishing the same thing too.

And when Penelope reach over to brush the strand of hair that had fallen over Josie's face, all the princess wanted to do was lean in to kiss her.

It took all of her self-control not to, until the music stopped and the sounds of the instructor's applause brought them back to reality.

' That, was, the best dance out of you, my dear princess.'

_______________________________________


	7. Seven

The days went on as usual and by usual, it meant Penelope struggled her time between being Josie's bodyguard and spending time learning about her witchcraft abilities with Hope.

Hope was a natural at it, given that she was only 1/3 a witch. Penelope was a little rusty but once she got the hang of it, she became great at it too.

Josie didn’t ask much questions but once begged Penelope to follow her to one of her training sessions.

Which was starting to become a problem, since for one, Penelope doesn’t actually have a training session involving swords and punches, she was already good at it, and two, the actual training session she has involves spells and incantations.

Until that one morning.

Penelope had to wake up earlier than usual to train with Hope because Hope had business to do in the city later on in the day.

By the time they finished, it was almost 8am in the morning.

The two of them walked back to the main castle grounds, deep in conversation.

‘ So you don’t have to actually say the spells out loud?’ Penelope asked.

‘ No, once you get the hang of it.’

‘ How?’ 

‘ Well, you just have to say it right, in your head.’

Penelope thought for a moment before agreeing.

‘ We can try it next time we train, if you want.’ She stared at Penelope, smiling.

Penelope’s eyes widened.

‘ Can we?’

Hope laughed, as she felt the other girl’s anticipation through her response.

‘ Sure. If you promise to not set my shirt on fire again.’

At that, Penelope blushed.

‘ I am sorry about that.’ She said.

‘ It happens.’ Hope shrugged.

Then the girl continued talking about how non-verbal spells took time to master as Penelope glimpsed a familiar figure around the corner.

When she realised who it was, it was too late for her to turn back or lead Hope another way into the castle.

It was none other than Josie.

She waited to see the girl’s facial expression change from somewhat surprised to confused, back to surprised and something else she couldn’t identify.

‘ Your Highness.’ Hope gave a low curtsy.

Penelope was not used to meeting face to face with her princess, so she just bowed her head like she always does.

Penelope had learnt, weeks into the job, that Hope held a position in the court that was neither lower nor higher than the princesses, which didn’t make sense to her.

That being said, Josie bowed the same way Hope did, addressing the girl by her name. 

‘ Hope. Are you by any chance heading to breakfast?’

‘ I’m afraid not, Josie. I have to get to town before noon and I’ve still got things to do at the castle before I leave.’

‘ Ohh..’ Josie looked from Hope to Penelope, then back at Hope.

‘ Do you, also, train with Penelope?’

At that moment, Penelope focused her energy into Hope’s mind as she repeated the words, ‘ Please say no, please say no.’

Hope flinched at the suddenness but it went unnoticed.

She cleared her throat and answered.

‘ No, I met her on the way. We thought we could walk back together.’

It went silent for a moment before Josie replied again.

‘ I should head to breakfast, my father’s probably waiting for me.’

‘ Of course.’ Hope gave a smile at the princess, and then at Penelope, leaving the two of them alone on the cobblestone walkway.

When she was out of earshot, Penelope said,

‘ Where’s Gabriel?’ She referred to Josie’s other bodyguard.

She realised her tone came out a little harsh, as if she was scolding her.

‘ I let him off, seeing you would be with me by then.’

‘ You should’ve waited for me, Josie.’ She softened.

‘ We should head to breakfast. Your sister asks questions whenever we’re late.’

Penelope said, receiving a laugh from Josie in reply.

‘ God, I hate it when she does that.’

They walked until they reached the corridors to the dining room before Josie spoke again.

‘ What did you talk about?’

‘ Come again?’

‘ You and Hope.’

‘ Oh? Uh, just the weather I guess.’

Then Penelope made the mistake of talking just before they reached the doors.

‘ Next time, wait for me, okay?’

‘ Next time maybe you should talk less and walk fast so that I don’t have to wait for you alone?’

It was during that split second Penelope realised what Josie was really feeling.

It wasn’t anger, or sadness. It was jealousy.

She didn’t think twice before grabbing Josie’s hand that was going to open the doors to the room and turned her around, so that the princess was facing her.

A small smile appeared across Penelope’s face, out of amusement.

‘ Josie, are you.. jealous?’

The princess blushed, hard.

‘ What? No. Why would I be jealous for? Don’t be stupid.’

She released herself from Penelope’s grip and swinged the doors wide open, giving no choice for Penelope but to follow behind.

________________________

Josie wasn’t sure what she ate for breakfast that day because she was trying so hard not to look at Penelope’s direction.

She didn’t even see if Penelope was staring at her either.

Because Penelope was right. She was jealous. And she hated that Penelope knew it.

They didn’t talk the whole way back as Josie walked a pace faster than normal.

Anything to not be alone with her bodyguard right now.

Then why do you dread it when she’s not your bodyguard? A small voice inside her head spoke.

‘ Josie...’ She heard Penelope say her name from behind but that was the only thing she heard as her fast pace made her foot step over a loose part of her dress, throwing her off balance.

At this point, she couldn’t do nothing but close her eyes to wait for the impact from the ground and instead, in a speed as fast as light itself, she felt Penelope grab her from behind and held her tight as she was lifted off her feet, when the both of them finally fell to the ground.

Her body felt the force of something but it wasn’t the ground, it was Penelope’s body.

The girl was on her back, her eyes closed, holding Josie tightly in her arms. 

‘ Penelope...’ Josie breathed.

Penelope blinked a few times before making eye contact with her.

Josie’s heart skipped a beat thinking about how close the distance between the two of them were.

It was so close she couldn’t decide whose heart beat she was hearing. 

Penelope blinked her eyes for a few seconds more, staring at her again.

The wise thing would be to get herself off of the girl, give her a hand, thank her and enter their respective rooms. 

But all logic seem to have flown out of her as she did nothing but stare back at Penelope, their bodies still entwined.

And if what happened before skipped Josie’s heartbeat, what had happened next stopped her heart from beating altogther.

Penelope leaned into Josie’s face, and kissed her.

Her hands that were once on the princess’s back, slowly made their way over to her face, caressing it ever so gently, her lips still kissing.

Josie wanted to do nothing but lean back into the kiss.

So she did. Again and again.

Only when it felt too hot to not to break away for air, did they stopped kissing.

Josie blinked and stared, once again at her savior.

‘ What are you doing?’ She managed to ask in a soft voice.

‘ Something I should have done a lone time ago.’ Penelope replied.

__________________________


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wardrobe visuals because I don’t want to describe it every time in the story.
> 
> Penelope: usually tunic and pants unless it’s cold so I’ll have her put on a jacket or maybe a coat. 
> 
> Josie and Lizzie: light coloured dresses and if you want, flowers on their heads.
> 
> Jed: similar to Penelope.
> 
> Rafael: similar to Jed but he’s got some light-weight chainmail on him. like a knight, kind of.
> 
> MG: mostly dark coloured tunic and pants.
> 
> Hope: sometimes dresses, sometimes tunics and pants, I will be attracted to her either way.
> 
> Tunics or shirts, whatever your imagination wants, unless I describe it, then it’s better to go with that.

-5 minutes later-

‘Are we going to talk about what just happened?’ Penelope said slowly.

She sat across Josie in her room, on the chair of Josie’s study table while the princess herself had taken a seat on her bed.

They’ve been awfully quiet, given the circumstances.

‘What’s there to talk about?’ Josie blushed, thinking back to what had happened.

‘Josie, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was thinking.’

Josie sat up straight and stared at Penelope, for the first time since they entered the room.

‘What?’ Josie said.

‘What what?’ Penelope replied.

‘What are you apologising for?’ 

A smile appeared across Penelope’s face. Then carefully she said,

‘So you did want me to kiss you..’ 

Josie’s eyes made their way to the balcony, away from the awkwardness.

‘I didn’t say that.’ 

Penelope wanted to say more, because she couldn’t be the only one who’s been feeling this way. 

It took her some time, from the night they talked about the masquerade ball, to the dance practice and to all those little things in between, and up until now, to realise it.

But she thought the better of it as she stood up and grabbed her sword from the table.

‘I’ll be outside then.’ She made her way over to the door.

‘Wait!’ 

Penelope stopped and turned, staring at her princess.

‘I’m sorry. About what I said before breakfast. I didn’t know what I was thinking.’

Josie let the words hang in the air. 

Penelope nodded, but Josie wasn’t finished as she got up and walked over to her.

‘You’re an amazing bodyguard, Penelope.’ 

‘And a great friend. I’ve never been friends with someone like you before. So when you’re not around, I just miss you. That’s all.’

Penelope knew she shouldn’t be saying what she was going to say next, but said it anyway.

‘Friends don’t get jealous when friends talk with other friends.’ 

‘Maybe I don’t want us to be just friends.’

She stared into those beautiful brown eyes, filled with hope, hope that Penelope would feel the same way too.

‘I don’t want us to be just friends either.’ 

A knock on the door brought them back to their reality.

‘Princess, it’s Captain Waithe.’ 

Penelope would’ve rolled her eyes at his impeccable timing if Josie wasn’t still staring at her.

‘Yes?’ Josie said casually.

‘The king has requested your presence in the throne room-‘

They looked at each other, as if thinking the same thing. 

If the king had found out about them-

‘to join him and his council to a meeting.’ The captain continued.

‘I, I’ll be there, captain.’ Josie replied and made her way over to her desk and grabbed a few books off it.

Penelope followed suit but before she could open the doors, she touched Josie’s shoulders, as if to turn her around and said quietly.

‘We’ll figure it out. I promise.’ 

Josie nodded, but said nothing.

____________________________________________________________________

The king often makes his daughters attend council meetings for them to gain experiecne or for when they become queens themselves one day.  
That was usual. What was unusual was that instead of standing close by the princesses, both their bodyguards were now in one of the guest rooms of the castle, staring at another dead body.

‘Another attack?’ Jed said, his face in disgust.

‘Yes, it’s one of the lords from the eastern kingdom.’

‘He looks young.’ 

Unlike the body from before, this wasn’t the work of a soul-eater, or a human.

From afar, it could pass as the work of some psychotic killer fuelled by his love for blood because the body had been slashed by knives everywhere.

But on closer inspection, they weren’t knife marks, they were claw marks, maybe by a demon, a kitsune, or even a werewolf.

It was the work of something they can’t quite put a finger on. 

‘He is young. He’s one of the courtiers that came with his highness.’ MG said, his instruments poking and pushing at the dead body.

‘The Eastern Prince?’ Penelope said, for the first time since they walked into the room.

‘Yes, he’s here for the masquerade and I heard he’s thinking about asking for one of the princesses’ hands.’ Jed said, surprisingly informative.

They looked at him.

‘What? You listen to the conversations the princess has with her friends, you’ll know enough.’ 

‘They’re getting bolder.’ Penelope said, referring to the attacks.

'They must know what they're doing, if they're confident enough to kill someone close to the royal family.' She added.

'Exactly.' The captain said, his mind deep in thought.

‘Can we at least cross off the eastern clan from our list of suspects now?’ MG said, removing a slab of skin from the unfortunate soul.

‘For now. But we still need to be on alert.’ 

‘Who found him?’ Penelope asked

‘One of our servants. He usually sleeps in late, so they didn’t bother him until after breakfast time.’

‘What does the prince think about this then?’ Jed asked.

‘He’s…’ The captain said, no doubt trying to think of a way to say it without offending him.

But Penelope already knew what kind of a prince he was.

Prince Connor is a douche, and a bully. And he probably doesn’t care about one of his men being murdered in cold blood since all he cares about is his sports and his girls.

‘He doesn’t care, does he?’ Penelope finished his sentence.

The captain nodded, scratching the back of his head.

‘But it’s not good for the alliance.’ He said after.

‘A member of the prince’s court being murdered in our own castle is bad for business. And it could trigger certain events.' 'Like war. We better figure it out who or what did it.’ MG said, putting back the instruments into his bag of things. 

‘You two should go back. The king’s probably done with his meeting.’ The captain said. 

Jed and Penelope nodded and without a word they left the guest room.

‘Oh, before I forgot.’ Jed said, reaching for something in his jacket pocket.

It was a letter.

‘From mom.’ 

Penelope took it and put it in her own jacket pocket.

‘I’ll read it at night.’

Penelope knew that she’ll probably feel really sad and miserable when she reads the letter because she misses her mother so much.

It took a lot of thinking to leave her parents but this was a better way to support her family, even if it meant not being together with them.

Her mother and father has a small inn that they ran, and a farm that they also took care of. 

Usually Penelope and Jed would take turns helping the inn and the farm but running an inn required a lot of time and a farm required more animal power than manpower.

Animals they weren’t able to afford. And time they couldn’t divide between four people.

So whatever they got paid with, they’d sent it to their parents so that they could hire people for the inn or buy animals for the farm.

Even without reading her mother’s letter, Penelope’s mind was occupied with the thought of missing her parents.

Those thoughts got interrupted when they turned the corner into the corridor that led to the war room.

‘Speak of the devil and he shall come.’ Jed said, poking his elbow at her.

It was none other than the Prince of the Eastern Clan himself, striking up a conversation with the two princesses.

Out of the three of them, he was the only one who seemed to be in the mood for conversation.

Even Lizzie, the princess who was usually chatty herself, looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than here.

‘so save a dance for me at the masquerade, my princesses.’ Penelope heard part of the conversation as he bowed and left, a cocky stride in his walk lingering along with him.

‘Well that sounds like fun.’ Penelope said, before realising she wasn’t supposed to be that friendly with Josie in front of her sister.

But the other princess didn’t mind, or probably didn’t hear as she ordered Jed to follow her.

‘Can we please leave now?’ Josie took Penelope’s hand in hers and started to walk away.

Penelope followed but her heart was beating fast from their touch.

She didn’t want to know what would happen if someone saw them like this.

But she didn’t want to disappoint Josie after all that she said this morning.

And a part of her wanted to hold hands with the princess.

Her princess.

All that thinking slowed her pace and when Josie turned around, she whispered.

‘Josie, will you save a dance for me too?’

Penelope didn’t realise what she was saying until it was out of her mouth.

Josie retracted her hand and for some reason Penelope thought she was going to get mad and leave, but the princess brought her hands over to Penelope’s face, touching it ever so gently and said, in the sweetest tone possible.

‘I won’t leave until we do. I promise.’

_____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* these kids are going to get caught some day. smh. lol.
> 
> I am sorry if the characters seem well, out of character, I tried my best nonetheless.
> 
> But please do tell me if you've got improvements I could make. 
> 
> See you next update.


	9. Nine

-Nine-

The masquerade ball was in less than a week and the castle had been so busy and overblown with staff almost all day, every day.

It was one of the biggest annual events the clan has been hosting since a long time ago, a tradition no doubt.

So it was a given that everything had to be perfect.

The ballroom and the whole of the castle was packed with decorators, the kitchen was packed with chefs and other kitchen staff, cleaning and clearing.

Dressmakers were occupied with orders and requests to change this and that, to the wearer’s like.

The grounds were being kept busy by gardeners crafting different kinds of figures on the bushes, which to Penelope's opinion, was pointless since one, it was going to be night time and two, the masquerade was taking place inside the ballroom.

And today was busier than most because Princess Lizzie decided to go shopping in the city.

She tried to drag Josie along to come with her, but to Josie’s stubbornness, was left with just her and Jed in their carriage, a few guards in tow, heading off to the city.

' Won't you also need accessories to buy too? For the ball?' Penelope asked Josie as they watched the carriage disappear into the road ahead.

' I can use the ones I own. Why waste money on things I already have?' Josie said.

They walked away, into the gardens, before they were met by the captain, searching for them.

'Princess, if I could have a word with Park for a moment?' 

Josie nodded, as he took Penelope some distance away, but near enough for them to see the princess.

'So I’ve got news.' He said.

'Good or bad?' 

The captain shrugged.

'I'll let you decide.'

‘Hmm.’

‘It’s about the masquerade.’ 

Penelope said nothing, still having zero idea what the news was about.

‘His majesty wants it discrete that his daughters have bodyguards on duty. So-‘

‘So you don’t want us to go?’ Penelope cut him off.

The captain just stared at her, probably thinking she was stupid or something.

‘You will, but not as bodyguards. You’ll go as one of her dates.’ 

Penelope’s eyes wandered over to Josie, who was staring at them with interest.

When the captain turned to stare, she looked away.

‘But the princess doesn’t have any dates.’ 

‘Fine. You’ll go as her only date.’ 

Oh how the tables had turned. Penelope thought. 

‘And you think people won’t notice?’

‘You’ll be in masks, it’s a masquerade, Penelope.’

Penelope rolled her eyes. Of course she knew that.

Then he took out a small leather pouch from his pocket.

‘You’re still going to be duty, obviously, but,’

He handed her the pouch.

‘Buy yourself a nice dress, some makeup, a mask, whatever you need. Courtesy of His Majesty.’

Penelope stared at the small pouch in her hands.

It was heavier than it looked.

But she wasn’t thinking about the heaviness of that pouch.

She had been wishing to spend the masquerade night being Josie’s date, more than anyone else even though she knows that she couldn’t.

Now that she had the permission to, and it was only because of her job, she couldn’t help but feel bad.

And she wondered if she would’ve had the courage to ask her if it wasn’t.

Because she doesn’t want Josie to ever think of it that way.

Not to mention how big the responsibility was going to be now that she was undercover.

She couldn’t let any distractions disrupt her duty, and she doesn’t want the princess to be in any sort of danger, let alone by a fault on her part.

Her heart felt heavy with a feeling of joy mixed with something like guilt.

The captain, as if reading her thoughts, said.

‘You need to be more careful than ever, we can’t guarantee anyone won’t attack on a night like this.’

‘You know, you could’ve said this to both of us, right?’ 

‘I know, but it’d be better if you told her by yourself.’ 

They had been very careful about whatever was going on between them, but for a moment she had a feeling like the captain knows about It too.

He was a very smart guy, after all. 

But if he did, he wouldn’t have not said anything, right?

It’s just your guilty conscience. She thought to herself.

She doesn’t know what would happen if the king knew about them, and she hoped it won’t ever come down to it.

But they can’t just stay like this forever, could they? 

Penelope had gone into it, without thinking of the future and now she was stuck in a tight place.

Because she doesn’t want to end it, yet she doesn’t know how to move forward with their relationship either.

She got wrapped in her thoughts she didn’t see the captain leaving as Josie walked over to her.

‘Are you okay?’ She said.

Penelope mentally shook her thoughts away. She has a job to focus on.

‘I'm fine. But I need to tell you something.’ 

Penelope took her to another path, further away from the castle grounds.

The wind blew nicely on their faces as they stood on the path facing the rocks that bouldered the oncoming tides from the sea, just like the day they first met.

Things had changed since then, though.

Not wanting to hurt Josie’s feelings, she decided to keep some of the captain’s words to herself.

‘Josie, I know what I had said before but,..’

Checking for the last time if anyone else was watching them, she got on one knee.

The princess stared at her in confusion.

‘Princess Josie, may I have the honour to be your date for the masquerade ball?’

___________________________________________________________________

Josie stared at Penelope, on one knee, eyes wide in anticipation, staring up at her.

If she were to describe how she was feeling right now, she couldn’t.

Because this was too good to be true. 

‘Is this a joke?’ She managed to say.

Penelope’s expression somewhat changed.

‘What?’ She said.

When Josie said nothing in return, Penelope said again.

‘No, no. I’m really asking you if I could be your date, Josie.’ She said softly.

Excitement flowed over Josie but she still couldn’t be sure.

‘Because if it was, I will be really mad, Penelope.’ 

Penelope stood up and took both of Josie’s hands. 

‘I am 100% serious, Josie. You know I would never joke about something like that.’

Josie blushed, and looked down at their hands.

‘I know, but you said,’ 

‘I know what I had said, and I am very sorry for it. But we know things had changed since then. And, and I’ve got the permission for it now.’ 

Josie looked up.

‘Was that what you were talking about with the captain just now?’

Penelope hesitated for a moment before saying.

‘Something like that, yeah.’

Josie had butterflies in her stomach, this was probably going to be the best masquerade she had attended over the years.

She’d trade anything for this moment.

‘So? May I please have an answer?’

‘You’re not joking, right?’ Josie said, but she was smiling from ear to ear.

Penelope shook her head, also smiling.

Josie flew her arms around Penelope, pulling her into an embrace.

‘Yes, of course!’ She said finally

Josie heard Penelope’s soft laugh as they stayed like this for a moment.

And when they broke away, Penelope said.

‘I do have to go dress shopping though.’

Josie’s heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her in a dress. 

‘I’d kill to see you in a dress.’ She said.

‘Now you don’t even have to, hey,..’ Penelope trailed off.

‘Come to the city with me.’ Penelope once again took Josie’s hands.

‘Like right now?’ 

‘Yes, the people’s attention will be occupied since, well, your sister’s there and we can do anything you want.’

‘Anything I want?’

‘I don’t know, I know you’ve never been out to the city like that and I just want to show you some fun. And I’ll be there to protect you, don’t worry.’ 

Penelope said as she brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on Josie’s face.

‘What do we do about Gabriel?’ Josie said, thinking about her other bodyguard.

‘Leave him to me.’

Josie was visibly excited now, she’s got a whole day ahead of her and she could do anything she wants and the best part was that she was going to be spending it with Penelope.

‘How are we going to get out unnoticed?’

Penelope just laughed.

‘Leave that to me too.’

______________________________________________________________________________

It took some convincing to make Josie’s other bodyguard believe that Penelope was going to take over his shift but they managed to sneak out of the castle without anyone else noticing them.

After a short walk, they finally reached the city.

The sun was shining but it was cloudy enough that they didn’t sweat and a soft wind was blowing on their backs.

The city was packed with on-goers and travellers of all sorts.

Most people didn’t give them a second look and Josie had noticed it too.

‘How come they don’t realise it’s me?’ She asked.

From the moment they were out of the castle grounds, and even now, Josie never let go of Penelope’s hand as they walked side by side.

‘They’ve never really seen the princesses in person, and most are just travellers.’ Penelope explained.

‘And I’m sure wherever your sister’s going, the place will be cleared from shoppers too.’

‘Won’t that be bad for business?’ Josie said.

‘If one of the crown princesses of Mystic Falls decided to shop at my store, it would be the last thing I care about.’

‘I hope so.’ Josie said, but she was still unconvinced.

Penelope stopped to face Josie and to the princess’s surprise, kissed her gently.

Josie became a shade of red as she asked shyly.

‘What was that for?’

‘To forget about all that. Today’s about what you want to do.’

‘You’ve got things to buy first.’

‘I’ll buy them later.’ Penelope said, shrugging.

‘No. I don’t want my date to not have a dress, or a mask.’ She said, and Josie would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to see Penelope in a dress.

Penelope couldn’t argue with that, so she did what Josie wanted and there they were trying out different dresses in a decent looking dress store.

The dresses inside were anything but.

They were beautifully made, professionally sewn and carefully decorated.

Penelope was only ten years old the last time she had worn a dress before she switched over to tunic and pants for better farm work.

She tried on a few dresses before actually walking out with the one she decided was pretty and appropriate enough for a masquerade.

Josie insisted she walk out and show the dresses she had tried on before but Penelope wanted to show her only something that she was sure.

It was definitely worth the wait wait she finally walked out, because Josie could swear time had stopped.

Or was that her heart? 

Her long dress was a dark shade of blue, and the chiffon sewn on top was transformed from dark blue on the top to a lighter shade at the bottom and painted on it was very light spots, here and there, like a galaxy, like the Andromeda.

The dress itself was beautiful but the girl wearing it was what took her breath away.

Because Penelope looked so beautiful, beautiful than ever.

Josie stared at Penelope swirl her dress, at a loss for words.

‘What do you think?’ She asked casually but Josie on the other hand was speechless.

‘It’s..you..you look so beautiful.’ She breathed out.

Penelope smiled, and blushed suddenly.

It was as if she was also noticing that she was wearing a dress for the first time.

‘I’ll take it then.’ She said shyly.

Then the air got suddenly awkward as the two girls avoided eye contact with each other from shyness and only when they walked onto the street, the atmosphere went back to normal.

After they went to choose a matching dark blue mask for the dress and Josie realising she forgot to bring any money at all, to which Penelope just laughed and promised they had enough money to spend on anything Josie wants, they walked around the streets, looking around.

‘I should’ve realised it when you were paying for the dress.’ Josie said, but I was being mesmerized by you with your dress, she thought but didn’t say.

‘Why?’

‘I wanted to buy it for you.’ 

‘Josie, come on. I want you to have fun today. And would I have left the castle without making sure I’ve got enough money for the both of us?’

‘Fine, but next time we go out, I’ll be buying you something pretty.’ She said.

Penelope nodded.

‘So what do you want to do? We’ve got a lot of time left.’ She asked.

‘I want to do what you would do.’ 

Penelope’s grip on Josie’s hand tightened as she led her out of the street.

Josie didn’t know where she was going but she was sure Penelope already had something in mind.

And she doesn’t care where they’re going, so long as she gets to be with Penelope.

Because that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The king and the captain lowkey shipping them, lol.
> 
> Side note : If Penelope's dress sounded familiar, I kind of got inspired by Chungha's dress that she wore for the 2019 Golden Disc Awards Opening. You can see it below. I tried my best describing it without exaggerating with big words.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/853080354403984349/


	10. Ten

-Ten-

Josie didn’t know where or what to look first, because the street was filled with all kinds of strange things.

They stretched from one side of the street, where they were standing, to the other far side.

‘What is this place?’ Josie said in awe.

‘What I’d call paradise. But it’s actually called the Traveler’s Parade.’ Penelope said.

‘I don’t even know where to start looking.’ 

Penelope just smiled and led her further into the street, pushing between on-goers.

That was when Princess Josie experienced, for the first time, the most amazing lunch of her life, which really wasn’t a proper lunch.

Penelope introduced her to different kinds of food she could find.

And Josie realized why it was in fact called Traveler’s Parade because the food and items that were being sold on this street were not from around here, but from places Josie has only heard of, far away from the castle, with land and sea in between them.

She had dumplings as an appetizer, then seafood with thick sauce, and white rice to go along with as the main dish, and what she could only describe as stuffed vegetables on a stick.

While Josie was sitting down at the food stall eating, Penelope disappeared off into someplace near after promising her that she will not go far and that she could see the princess from where she was going to be.

Josie didn’t ask much because she was too engrossed in the strange food that was being served in front of her.

When they were done eating, Penelope insisted that they conclude their lunch with something sweet and cold.

‘Come on. I’ll show you my favourite dessert.’

Penelope didn’t wait for Josie’s reply as she started walking again.

They stopped when they reached a small stand, and behind it was a man that Penelope knew so well.

His face lit up when he saw her.

‘I thought you’d never come.’ He said and they both shared a laugh.

‘I’ve been busy you know.’

‘And you even brought a friend.’ 

At first glance, Josie thought that he was just selling shaved ice, but it was more than that.

Penelope saw Josie looking at them in curiosity so she explained.

‘It’s shaved iced, with syrup. It originated from the South-Eastern Clans. And you can even add other toppings, like nuts, or berries.’ 

Penelope smiled at the man. 

‘The usual please.’ 

Then she looked back at Josie.

‘You can choose what you want.’

Josie looked around but finally settled on having whatever Penelope was having too.

‘Where’s your brother?’ The man asked as he handed them the colourful ice-cups.

‘He’s….busy.’ Penelope handed him the money.

But the man didn’t take it.

‘Hey, it’s my treat. Haven’t seen you around for some time.’

‘Oh no, it’s alright-‘ 

The man just shook his head and let them on their way.

‘You and your friend have fun. Go go.’ He said to them.

The two girls, not wanting to be rude by rejecting the second time around, bowed their heads in thanks and left the stand.

‘Everyone’s so kind.’ Josie said when they were out of earshot, sitting at a fountain that served as a roundabout, where all the streets met.

‘I’ve always come here since I learned how to go out on my own.’ 

‘What were you like?’ 

‘You mean when I was younger?’ 

Josie nodded.

Penelope laughed, thinking about her own young self.

‘I was, very playful, to say the least.’ 

‘How so?’

‘I don’t know. I’ll play with everyone, boys and girls and they’d always get annoyed because I win almost every time.’

Josie rolled her eyes playfully.

‘Yeah, I know how they feel.’ She said, referring to the card games they always played.

‘Hey, I’m not good at everything you know.’ 

‘Like what?’

‘Like when I play with Jed, or some older boys and sometimes girls too.’ 

‘So you’re saying you just choose people you’re sure you’ll win with?’ Josie teased.

Penelope just stared at her in defeat.

Josie couldn’t help but laugh at her stunned expression.

‘I’m only kidding, Penelope.’ She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

And laughed again when she saw the girl blush.

‘What was that for?’ Penelope said.

Josie shrugged.

‘I just felt like kissing you.’ 

‘I have two.’ 

‘Two what?’

‘Two cheeks. You only kissed one.’ 

It was this time that Josie blushed.

Penelope took Josie’s free hand in hers and held it tight.

‘I’m only kidding.’ She said and gave the princess a proper kiss on the lips.

Josie was surprised at first, but only for a split second as she gave into the kiss, and set her ice-cup down to caress Penelope’s face.

‘Get a room, you two.’ They heard a guy’s voice speak as he went pass them.

They ignored him and continued with their kiss.

After a while, Josie pushed away first, grabbing Penelope by the shoulders.

‘He’s probably right.’

Penelope nodded and looked around, making sure no one else was looking at them.

Something caught her attention but it wasn’t what she was expecting to see.

Or who. She just had to be sure.

‘What’s wrong?’ Josie said.

Penelope didn’t hear whatever Josie said next as she got up straight and raced into one of the streets without saying a word.

Once she was near the alleyway, she unsheathed her sword from its scathe and with her other hand, grabbed the person from behind.

She turned him around, tilting her sword near his throat.

It was the boy from the dungeons, and somehow, he had escaped.

________________________________

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Penelope asked, pinning him to the wall.

The boy held his hands up, as if to surrender.

‘Listen to me first!’ 

He was very calm for someone who’s got a sword inches away from his neck.

Footsteps neared them.

‘Penelope!’ Josie shouted at them.

And she froze in place when she saw what was happening.

‘I won’t run. I promise.’ He whispered to Penelope.

Having no choice but to do what the boy wanted, she let him off but didn’t put her sword back in.

‘Just in case.’ She said to him.

‘What’s going on?’ The princess asked.

You can’t say anything that’s going to expose us. 

Penelope heard the boy pleading in her mind.

‘Josie, meet-‘ She stopped. She never knew what his name was.

‘Landon. I’m a friend of hers.’ He said, charmingly enough as he brushed his hair off from his face.

‘We’re just.... catching up.’ Penelope said in a flat tone.

‘Look, can we talk?’ He said to her.

Penelope raised her eyebrows.

‘In private?’ He added.

‘It’s okay, I’ll go back to-‘ Josie said but Penelope cut her off.

‘No. No. I don’t want you to be alone. Just stay in the alley, please.’

‘We won’t be long.’ Landon said, which made him receive a side glare from Penelope in return.

Josie remained in the alley but she was far enough for her to not really hear anything.

‘You have five minutes before I drag you back to the dungeons.’

‘You can’t. I mean, without exposing us.’ 

‘Try me.’ 

He breathed in.

‘Okay, I didn’t come here for a fight. I needed to tell you something. Without anyone else listening in.’ ‘Look, the master I serve, he, he’s got plans. And he’s got an army. To takeover-’ 

‘We’ve got an army too.’ 

‘No, you don’t. His army is, well, they’re not humans.’ 

‘And I’m supposed to believe you because?’ 

‘You have to. Because you’re the only one who can stop him.’

‘Me?’

‘Well, you and your little supernatural party.’

Penelope looked at him in surprise.

‘Yes, I know about them. And I know about you and your, princess.’ 

Penelope thought her heart had stopped beating.

‘I’m not going to say anything. What you do with her is not my problem right now. Unless you don’t help me.’ 

‘So you’re blackmailing me?’ 

‘No, I’m warning you. Because I’m bound to my master, and that’s the only thing I can do.’ 

‘What are you talking about?’

‘The end of humankind is near, and if you don’t stop him, he will succeed.’

‘Who’s your master?’ 

He just looked at her.

‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Because I made a mistake. And because I can’t defy him.’

‘You summoned a soul-eater to kill a human, tell me why I should believe whatever you’re saying.’

‘It wasn’t me.’ He raised his voice and Penelope’s eyes went over to Josie.

‘It wasn’t me.’ He said again, this time softer as in sat on one of the crates nearby.

‘I can’t prove to you about anything. But you need to be careful. Something is lurking in your castles, and they’re not alone. And they’re not done.’

Penelope’s mind swarmed with all the new information but she couldn’t make sense of most of them.

But he was right. Something is lurking in the castles. 

‘How did you even escape?’ 

‘Would you believe me if I said I died and came back to life?’ He said.

‘You better go. Your girlfriend’s getting restless.’ He said as they both stared at the princess.

Penelope didn’t know why she didn’t capture him then and there or why she felt like believing him.

If the captain heard that she had let him go, she’d probably be jobless, or worse.

But if she did, she’d have to explain why she was out without permission in the first place.

She didn’t know what the boy was capable of and with Josie nearby, she didn’t want to find out either.

She’d be putting the princess at risk.

She stopped dead in her thoughts when she suddenly remembered that the boy could read minds too.

Landon smiled, staring at her.

‘Have you been reading my mind this whole time?’ She said angrily.

‘You read mine too. Now we’re even.’

With that he rushed off into the crowded street, leaving the two of them alone in the wet alleyway.

Penelope didn’t have time to react as she put the sword back in its scathe and walked over to Josie.

‘This is the second time you kicked me out of a conversation today.’ Josie said.

‘I’m sorry. He’s a jerk.’

Josie laughed but Penelope couldn’t. She had a lot on her mind and to Josie’s eyes, probably looked like she was spacing out.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ Josie said with a worried look.

Penelope shook her head.

‘Nothing. We should, probably head back. We don’t want people searching for us.’ Penelope forced a smile.

And so they walked back to the castle, not saying a word until they reached the castle grounds.

Josie knew something was bothering Penelope ever since she met Landon but not wanting to invade her privacy, she didn’t ask a word about it.

So it took her by surprise when Penelope suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her, taking out a small package from her backpack.

‘I meant to give it to you at the fountain but, you know how that went.’ She said, handing her a slim box.

‘What is it?’ Josie said opening the box, even though she already had an idea what it was.

‘It’s something I thought would look good on you.’

It was a thin crystal hair stick, sharply carved at one end, ornated with blue jaded jewels at the other, a few of them dangling down the main piece held onto by small silver chains.

‘It’s beautiful. Thank you.’ Josie said, smiling.

That explained why she disappeared off into the street. Josie thought.

‘Josie, you’re my girlfriend right?’ 

The only thing Josie could do was blush.

‘I am?’ 

‘I don’t know. Are you?’

Josie didn’t say anything as she cupped Penelope’s face and kissed her, if only to distract her from feeling gloomy.

‘I am.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a picture of the hair stick but I guarantee you, it’s beautiful.
> 
> The masquerade is happening in the next update, you guys.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off this chapter by apologising if I misled some Henelope shippers because I added the ship tag. I had gone into it thinking I'll do a love triangle but things had obviously changed, so I'm having it removed. I could've just said nothing and removed it but it would be dishonest of me to do so.

Eleven

Once Penelope opened the doors to the training room, Rafael was leaning on his desk, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

Clearly he would be informed of Landon’s escape, wouldn’t he be?

MG was nowhere to be found but Hope was behind her desk, reading from a huge dusty book.

She hoped for the best as she made her way over to her desk, which was right across his.

‘I’ve got news.’ He said to her, for the second time today.

‘Bad ones?’

He nodded.

‘The boy from the dungeons. He escaped.’

There was nothing but silence from the both of them for a moment.

Penelope didn’t know what the captain was thinking but she was thinking about a way to tell him about her encounter with Landon that doesn’t end with her letting him go.

Because if she did, then she’d have to explain why and that was going to be whole another problem that she didn’t want to solve right now.

‘Would you believe me if I said I met him lurking about in the city?’

Hope looked up at them from her place and Rafael uncrossed his arms, all the attention on her.

‘Where? When?’ Rafael said.

‘In an alley, when I went dress shopping.’

‘And you didn’t bring him back because?’

‘I couldn’t. He threatened to use magic and if I were to bring him back, I would have to use mine too, and I couldn’t risk hurting..other people.’

She wasn’t lying, in fact, she was telling the truth, only reason she had let him go in the first place was because Josie was there and she didn’t want to put her in any kind of danger.

It got silent for a moment again as Penelope sat down on her own desk.

So she was kind of surprised when he spoke again and it wasn’t what she had expected.

‘I’ve sent MG and a few of my men to find him but even if they could, I don’t think the attacks will be stopping anytime soon.’

Penelope just looked up at him, not really knowing what to say to that.

‘He told me something.’ She said instead.

‘We know he serves a master, of sorts, and we know he’s got plans too. Whatever he said to me, I mean, it’s a little hazy with the details but it seems like they’re planning to overthrow the kingdom with an army that’s not entirely human.’

‘And I don’t know if we should believe him or not, but he kept saying it wasn’t him who summoned that soul-eater.’

‘If not him, then who?’ Hope said, for the first time.

Then Penelope wondered how they had even captured him that night.

‘How did you guys even managed to capture him anyways?’

The captain sat down at his own desk this time.

‘One of my men saw him controlling the soul-eater. Hope was out of town that day, so I couldn’t really do anything else but to send him to the dungeons.’

The only thing she had accomplished from asking that question was having more questions to think about than before.

Landon could just as well be controlled by another supernatural entity, or quite possibly, another human.

‘Do you think he could’ve been possessed?’ She said quietly, not quite sure what she was suggesting.

‘By another human?’

Penelope shrugged.

‘Possessing a human being to control a soul-eater to kill another human being sounds a little far-fetched, Park.’

‘But not entirely impossible.’ Hope defended her, as she stood up and went over to them and continued.

‘Whoever this master is, if he plans to take over the throne or attack the clan, and if he’s got enough of an army to back him up, I think we’re going to need more than us to stop him.’

No one said anything for a while, before Rafael spoke.

‘I’ll talk to the king about it. But we need to focus on the masquerade night as of now. We can’t just pretend that there’s not some creature or monster roaming around trying to slaughter people in their sleep.’

Penelope nodded.

‘Did he say anything else?’ Hope asked.

‘He knows about us. And that we're the only . But it was as if he was trying to help us because he couldn’t defy his master. Is such a thing even possible?’

‘If he’s bound to him by soul, then yes.’

The captain stood up and grabbed his sword from his desk and said.

‘Hope’s right. About his army. If what he’s saying is really happening. We’re screwed.’

They didn’t say anything else afterwards but when he left and Penelope and Hope started with their training, Penelope’s mind kept repeating what Landon had said.

_The end of humankind is near, and if you don’t stop him, he will succeed._

_________________________________________________________

The few days before the masquerade went by without any attacks or any prisoners escaping from the dungeons.

The preparations for the masquerade went by without a hitch and it was finally the evening of everyone had been waiting for.

Penelope finished preparing herself pretty quick, thanks to several lady servants that Josie made the captain send out to help her.

And as someone who asked to be the Princess’s date should, she knocked on the Princess’s door to accompany her to the ballroom.

Penelope had never thought she’d be going to a masquerade ball, let alone with the Crown Princess of Mystic Falls herself.

The doors opened and Penelope entered but that was all that she did as she looked at the Princess behind the dresser, being attended by her lady servants.

She was going to have a hard time accessing her surroundings for attackers, that was for sure.

Because she couldn’t look away from the Princess.

Josie stood up and turned around for Penelope to see.

She had on an amazing baby blue deep v-neck tulle and lace ball gown that fitted her perfectly.

The dress was wider from the waist to the bottom, white lacy patterns were carefully stitched all over the surface, with beautiful white feathers edging around the bottom, gliding over the floor whenever she moves.

The fact that it was a décolleté did not help Penelope’s case of trying not to blush as she fidgeted the mask in her hand.

The princess herself was none the better as Penelope see shades of red appearing on her face.

The two girls said nothing as they gazed at each other, somewhat shy.

‘Princess.’ She managed to say at last.

She was so enthralled by the sight of Josie in her dress yet it was taking all of her self-control to not take it off and kiss her there and then.

She blushed at her own wild thought because if she wasn’t embarrassed then, she was now.

‘I’ve never seen anyone look so beautiful like you do now.’

It was a cheesy line, at best, but she had meant every word of it.

Fate had its funny ways before but this one Penelope was grateful for because she couldn’t imagine protecting or being with anyone else than her Josie.

‘Tha-thank you.’ Josie stuttered.

‘At least this year I’ve got someone to dress up for.’ Josie didn’t realise what she had said until she had said it and gave a nervous chuckle.

Penelope smiled at her and it was the most beautiful thing she had seen today, if not in all days.

Josie took her white mask that a servant handed her.

‘Shall we?’ Penelope held out her arm.

Josie nodded as she linked her arm with Penelope’s own and they began walking out of the room.

Everywhere they looked, everything was decorated with flowers and feathers which for some reason, went along together.

The whole castle glistened with candlelight that was being lit.

And Penelope could smell the faint scent of sweetness from these candles.

Everyone was all dressed up to the occasion and maybe too dressed that Penelope couldn’t identify most of who they were.

It was a masquerade after all.

The sun was starting to set, a faint orange glow filled in from the windows as they walked to the corridor to the doors of the ballroom.

Before they reached, Penelope stopped.

‘Wait.’ She grabbed her own mask and quickly put it on with ease.

Josie didn’t have to time to realise what was happening because once Penelope was done, she took Josie’s mask from her hand and said.

‘Let me.’

Penelope put the mask on and tied it gently on the back.

‘Have I told you you look so beautiful tonight, my princess?’

‘Josie!’ Someone called out at them, ruining the moment.

It was Princess Lizzie, with her date, Jed.

Her red dress flowed around her as she walked over to them, Jed in a dark crimson suit, following behind.

‘Father’s waiting for us. He wants us by his side when he does the introduction.’ She said, wearing her own mask.

Josie looked over at Penelope.

Penelope gave a smile and nodded.

Josie couldn’t say anything more with her sister around so she just said,

‘I’ll find you.’

‘I’ll be nearby, do not worry, my princess.’ Penelope said.

Josie noticed how the way she said ‘my princess’ had changed from minutes ago and it hurt a little how Penelope became distant and cold whenever they were with other people in the castle.

Of course it wasn’t something to complain about, Penelope was just doing her job.

But that didn’t mean she can't feel sad about it, when it reminds her that Penelope was here for a job.

As they walked away, Lizzie spoke first.

‘Isn’t he a sight to die for?’

‘Who?’

Lizzie rolled her eyes as if it wasn’t obvious and looked back at the two bodyguards following them.

‘Oh you mean Jed.’

_________________________________________________

The ballroom was already filled by guests with dresses and suits.

The ladies wore different dresses with different shades of colours while the men stuck with basic suits that were either black, white or blue.

She couldn’t differentiate the royalties from the non-royals unless she could hear their voice and suddenly it got overwhelming for Penelope with the fact that she doesn’t know who was talking to who.

She’s never been to an event like this, let alone one so vibrant and grand.

Drinks were being served and the people were already making small talk with other people.

Faint music was playing in the distant by a band of musicians in a corner stage.

‘You look nice.’ Penelope said to her brother as they stood nearby the stage, where the royal family was being seated, they had taken off their masks, for the sake of the crowd.

‘I look amazing. And for once I am glad I get to wear something this expensive.’ Jed replied as he looked around.

‘Did she make you wear that colour?’ Penelope referred to the other princess.

‘She said to buy something that will go along with her dress, so I did.’

‘Hmm.’ Penelope also looked around.

‘You both look nice together.’ Jed said casually.

‘Yeah?’ Penelope tried to reply cooly.

‘Even Princess Lizzie said so, but you were too busy staring into each other’s eyes.’ He said.

Penelope turned her head so hard her mask shifted a little.

‘What?’

‘Next time you do cute things for each other, maybe don’t do it where other people could see.’ Jed said in a teasing tone.

Penelope couldn’t say anything to that because she was still trying to process what was happening.

‘What are you talking about?’

Jed laughed softly.

‘When were you going to tell me about whatever it is between you and your princess, Penelope?’

She didn't get the chance to reply as the music slowed, signalling for the event to begin.

Everyone stopped talking as the King stood up from his place at the stage and started to speak.

Penelope didn’t hear a word of what he was saying because her eyes made their way over to Josie, who was looking up at her father.

She was wrapped up in her own thoughts trying to think of a way to explain it to her brother that she didn’t notice Josie staring back at her.

Even when the guests applauded as the speech ended or even when the music began again, all Penelope could do was stare.

And when Josie smiled at her, she felt an ache in her heart and she didn’t know what to make of it.

But it didn’t matter if she was going to get into trouble if Jed knew about them, or if Princess Lizzie knew about them or hell, even if the King himself knew about them.

Because in that moment, Penelope realised what the feeling of that heartache was.

It was the feeling of falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if your gay heart panicked reading this chapter. 
> 
> i'm sorry if the chapter lacked a little something or seemed off because I am, to say the least, sleep deprived.
> 
> here's a link to Josie's dress. I couldn't find the right colour but the design is as close as it could get.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/542120873898110199/
> 
> also, who wants to see a shitty fan art I drew?


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone. 
> 
> with everything that's happening, stay safe, stay strong.
> 
> chapters are twice as long now. Hope you enjoy them.
> 
> if the formatting looks weird, it's because my indecisive brain decided to switch to rich text today.

Twelve

Josie made her way over to Penelope the moment her father’s speech ended, wanting to get away from the exhausting crowd, already putting her mask back on.

Some guests looked at them, suddenly wanting to know who she was with.

These are the times when Josie wished she wasn’t the crown princess.

Her father suggested they made small talk with the nobles and the other guests.

Unlike his predecessors before him, he was against the tradition of the royal family sitting in the middle of the room, watching and just observing whatever was going on with the event, accepting gifts from the guests and what not.

_If you want to be a leader of the people, you will first have to know the people._

Her father once said it to the twins, when reminiscing about what a friend of his has said to him.

The silver lining was that Penelope was always by her side, looking all elegant and refined.

They went around the room, and Josie tried her best to be engaging and polite as they talked with her father’s councilmen, the lords and ladies from the other clans and pretty much everyone that her father deemed important.

Josie herself was friendly and confident when talking to this many strangers and that was because she had been doing it for a long time.

Penelope on the other hand, had not. Yet it was hard to believe that this was her first time.

Whenever the guests would talk to Penelope, she’d reply them with a proper response, like she’s been attending these kinds of parties since birth.

This was a new side of Penelope that Josie had never seen before and frankly, she was just as attracted to her as when she first met her.

_She’s even more socializing than me._

Josie thought as she listened to the conversation Penelope was having with one of her father’s advocates.

Now they were back to talking with that Eastern Prince who was rattling on about his hunting party and what not.

He had strong opinions against women being treated equally as men and that men were in fact the superior gender.

Or when she mentioned Penelope was skilled in swordplay, he just waved his hand off, unimpressed, but not without saying that women shouldn’t yield any kinds of weapons in their small delicate hands.

All in all, he was misogynistic, ignorant and a complete jerk.

He seemed to be very used to people listening to him and only listening to him because he was really bad at listening to what other people had to say.

After the third time of her talking getting cut off, Josie’s temper was starting to show.

Through their linked arms, Penelope held Josie’s hand and gripped it gently.

Josie turned to look at her to see Penelope giving her a reassuring smile.

_‘It’s okay.’ _Penelope mouthed.

It was the only thing that had calmed her down, and she was very thankful to Penelope for it.

Minutes that felt like literal years passed, and it was time for the first dance.

They excused themselves from the prince and once everyone scattered to the dance floor, the band started playing something melodic and upbeat.

‘May I have this dance, my lady?’ Josie teased and let her hand out.

Josie saw Penelope’s eyes staring at her through her mask, and for a split second, she thought the girl was going to cry.

The thought got shaken off when Penelope took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

They hadn’t even done anything and Penelope was already staring at her like she was the only person in the room.

The first melody was lively as they started dancing around with Lizzie and Jed and the other couples, as people watched and cheered them on.

Josie’s mood noticeably lightened, dancing with a partner she actually wanted to dance with.

She didn’t think much, and it was great.

Unlike the years before, she didn’t have trouble remembering what to dance next or worrying about stepping on her partner’s foot.

She didn’t need to. Everything felt natural, and it seemed as if her body somehow had a mind of its own.

The melody changed to a slower tempo and couples started getting closer to each and started dancing slower to the music.

As Penelope placed her hands into position with Josie’s body and they started swaying, Josie felt a sudden melancholic sadness come over her.

It was like a feeling where you feel so happy you could cry, and her heart felt heavy with emotion.

Penelope must have noticed it too because she asked.

‘What’s wrong?’

Josie looked into her eyes, never wanting this moment to end.

‘I’m just sad.’

Josie knew Penelope had raised her eyebrows under the mask.

She then realised how what she said could be misunderstood so she clarified.

‘I mean, I’m sad that we’ll never get a moment like this again and I never want it to end. I don’t ever want us to end, Penelope.’

They said nothing after because they didn’t need to.

The silence between them was no longer awkward and Josie knew she didn’t want to say anything else.

Penelope was the first to cut the silence.

‘I’m here with you. Even if the dance ends and tomorrow comes, I’ll be with you, Josie.’

Josie was still for a moment because she didn’t know what else to do.

She released her hand away from their grip only to loop them around Penelope’s neck.

She felt Penelope’s other hand reach out to hold her waist.

Josie rested her forehead on Penelope’s own.

They stayed like that for a long time, even when the music itself changed its melody.

Her heart ached so hard it could explode there and there.

‘It’s taking everything in me to stop myself from kissing you.’ Josie whispered through gritted teeth.

And there it was again, that feeling of sadness.

Everything felt overwhelming. And she didn’t know how else to describe it.

If Penelope had said something similar in return, she was sure she was going to break.

Because she was afraid to lose her, because she was afraid they were too good to be true.

Because she was afraid this was all a dream and she’d wake up to see that it never happened.

‘Do you want to leave the party?’ Penelope said at last.

‘We can go somewhere.’ She added.

Josie didn’t think twice as she unwrapped her arms around Penelope and reached for her hand, walking away from the slow music, from the dancefloor, from everything else

The moment they breathed the fresh air of the outside corridors, Josie felt happy.

And she felt happier knowing she was with someone she really wanted to be.

This girl that was first a stranger, than a friend, and now something more.

She saw Penelope smile for the first time since they started dancing the slow song.

She missed that smile.

She didn’t want to think about what will happen tomorrow or the days that follow.

And she certainly didn’t want to think about whatever emotion had gotten to her before.

Not until the night was over anyways.

They sneaked off into a room vacant and far away enough to be private but close enough for the music to be heard.

Once Penelope made sure that the door was locked, Josie made the first move.

Penelope hadn’t even fully turned to face her when Josie slammed her against the door and kissed her. Hard.

Penelope was surprised at the suddenness but only for a moment, because once she knew what was happening, her hands made their way over to Josie’s waist and pulled her closer.

Josie felt Penelope’s hands everywhere.

From her waist, they made their way to her back and then in her hair. They were so close to each other Josie didn’t know if it was her own body or Penelope’s.

Even in their state, Penelope was always gentle when it came to handling Josie’s body.

They stopped to take a short breath.

Josie knew exactly what she was feeling this time.

It was euphoria.

‘I want you so bad, Josie.’ Penelope said breathlessly.

‘I’m all yours.’

They moved away from the doors and Josie walked to the centre of the room with her back turned.

Conveniently there was a table inside the room and it was also convenient that Penelope was able to lift Josie up to said table.

Josie placed her hands on Penelope’s shoulders and once again felt her soft lips on her own.

She could never get enough of it. She will never be able to get enough of it.

Penelope’s lips made their way to Josie’s neck and Josie felt a surge of excitement and nervousness go through her.

She couldn’t resist being kissed and bitten on the neck by her girlfriend.

Those lips slowly made their way over to her collar bone.

She didn’t know how far Penelope wanted to go and she didn’t care.

But she never got to know it as Penelope stopped abruptly and hushed her.

Josie didn’t hear it at first but once she strained her ears, she heard them.

She was very impressed by the fact that Penelope heard something that faint when she was busy doing..something else.

It was the sound of boot steps, and they were getting louder.

Penelope inched closer to the entrance, leaving Josie alone on the table.

The sound of the boots stopped as Josie got down from the table.

Penelope opened the doors the same moment Josie saw a sharp blade angled directly in front of Penelope’s neck.

A long second went by until whoever was on the other end of the sword realised who Penelope was and yielded it back.

‘Park. What are you doing?’ Josie heard a man speak.

She walked closer to find that it was the captain of the guard, Rafael.

‘Where’s the princess?’ He said, but there was something in the way he asked.

It was as if he was nervous, or anxious.

When he saw Josie, he stopped and bowed.

Josie thought hard. If she didn’t give an explanation now, it’d be too late to convince him later.

‘Penelope was helping me with my dress because some of the pins had gotten loose.’ She said as innocent as she could.

He looked at Penelope, who nodded back in agreement.

The captain looked like he wanted to say something important but was hesitating to do so.

‘Is everything okay, captain?’ Penelope asked him instead.

‘Yes.’ Was what his mouth said, but his eyes begged to differ.

‘Stay in the ballroom, Park. And be on alert.’

They both shared a glance and Josie didn’t know what it was about.

But the captain wasn’t being himself tonight. He looked like he was on edge.

Maybe more than usual

‘I know I don’t have to tell you but the king ordered you to be the princess’s date to do your job, alright? Make sure you actually do it.’

Whatever he said didn’t make sense at first but slowly it sank in.

And there it was again. That shit of a feeling she’s been feeling the whole night.

‘What did you just say?’ She said to the captain.

They both looked at her.

‘That’s not what he meant.’ Penelope said softly.

‘Then what did he mean?’

Josie knew she shouldn’t be acting out like this but after all that they had done today and merely minutes ago, his words felt like betrayal, a stinging stab to the heart.

‘Did you ask me out only because my father asked me to?’

‘You know it’s not like that, Josie.’ Penelope said but Josie’s mind went straight to the worst.

She wasn’t really mad at the captain, she wasn’t even mad at Penelope.

She wasn’t even mad at the fact that Penelope had only asked her to be her date because she was ordered to.

She knew it was more than that.

It had to be more than that.

She was mad at how her life was. At how this was always going to be Penelope’s job and that they were never going to have a normal relationship.

For once she had gotten something that made her truly happy and it was slowly fading away.

The night was over, and she just wanted to leave.

So she ran away.

She didn’t know where to go but as long as it wasn’t there, it was enough.

Tonight had been the greatest night of her life and it just got ruined.

Penelope was behind, calling out her name. 

She entered a room without giving it a second look and went to the corner, because that was where she wanted to be.

She sat on her heels and let the tears fall.

Her chest felt tight and suddenly it was hard to breathe, and it was suffocating.

She heard Penelope enter the room, and the door closed.

‘Josie, please, let me explain.’

She shook her head but didn’t say a word.

‘You and I both know it’s not like that. It was never like that.’

She wanted to turn around and explain to her that it wasn’t why she was crying and just hug her and be with her and be in her arms.

She did neither of those.

‘You don’t understand.’ She said through her tears.

‘You won’t understand.’ She said again.

She felt Penelope walk closer to her as she squatted down behind Josie.

‘Then help me understand, JoJo.’

Those words made her believe that there could be hope for the both of them.

No matter what would happen, at least Penelope deserved to know.

She’d regret it if she never gave herself a chance.

‘I’m..I’m in love with you.’

_______________________________________________

_I’m in love with you…_

The words struck Penelope like lightning.

Her heart throbbed.

And it had been throbbing since this evening.

When Josie asked to dance with her, or when they danced and Josie told her that she never wanted them to end or when they were in that room.

She never wanted to let Josie go.

And when Josie said those words, she felt all of her walls break down.

If tomorrow the king finds out and she gets sent home, then so be it.

Josie needed her tonight and she was going to be there until it ends.

She got closer and got on her knees.

Then she hugged her from behind.

She buried her head beside Josie’s neck and sniffed in the scent she now knew so well.

Josie didn’t say anything. And she didn’t want her to say anything either.

As long as Josie knew she would be there for her, she’d be okay.

‘I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’

At that, Josie gave in. She sat down completely and held onto Penelope’s arms tight.

Penelope knew she was crying and she let her.

She couldn’t handle the thought of Josie hurting because of her.

After sometime, Josie’s crying reduced to a sniffle.

Penelope had also sat down, the floor around them was a tangled mess of blue chiffon.

The arms around Josie never faltered and she gave a small kiss on the princess’s cheek, before resting her head on her shoulder again.

‘I hate that it’s your job to protect me. I hate that I’ll never know what’s real and what’s not.’ Josie said, in a voice that was struggling to not break again.

‘They can take my job away and I won’t be able to do anything about it.’ Penelope said, closing her eyes.

‘But my heart, they’ll never be able to take it away, because, my heart belongs to you.’ Her own voice close to breaking.

Josie shifted slowly to face Penelope for the first time.

‘Do you really mean it?’

Penelope nodded.

‘I swear on my life.’ Penelope said, kissing her one last time.

Minutes passed as they stared into each other’s eyes, the moonlight from the windows illuminating the room.

‘We should probably get back. We don’t want your father to get worried, do we?’ Penelope said, stroking Josie’s hair.

They got up and exited the room, all the tension and the troubles and the worries left behind.

‘Can we go fix my make-up first?’ Josie said.

‘Of course.’

So they left the castle and crossed the grounds between the ballroom and the Princesses’ castle.

Something else started to bother Penelope as they walked side by side, holding each other’s hands.

The night air was cool and the atmosphere felt eerily dark that Penelope kept glancing back towards the ballroom castle, half-heartedly expecting someone to be following them.

Josie didn’t seem to notice much, which Penelope was grateful was.

The last thing she wanted was to burden her more with unnecessary paranoia.

But when they reached the room and Penelope helped Josie fix her make-up, she could swear she’d been hearing weird-sounding growls from the walls.

During that brief moment she met with the captain, she knew he wanted to say something but couldn’t because Josie was there.

No one would be that bold enough to blindly attack at a night like this.

Unless it was an animal. Or unless it became an animal.

Her suspicions got confirmed when they left the room and walked down the stairs to the second floor corridors.

If she wasn’t sure then, she was sure now.

The growls got louder as Penelope saw large shadows flickering in the lights, over the end of the corridor leading to the next set of stairs, which was unfortunately, where they needed to go.

The worst came to her mind, as it should.

She had nothing to defend, no sword.

Except for her magic.

She had decided since a long time ago that if it came down to choosing between getting herself exposed or protecting the princess, she would no doubt choose the latter.

Her first instinct was to run.

That plan seemed impossible when she saw what kind of creature appeared before them.

She had read about them before, and she was fascinated about them since, wishing she could have seen one in person.

But now that it was actually in front of her, that wish sounded pretty stupid and reckless.

An enormous furry red fox was on all fours, eyes as red as its fur, teeth baring, growling.

And it looked really angry.

Josie made a soft surprised yelp as Penelope quickly got in front of her.

It was a Kitsune,

No. Kitsunes were the good kinds.

The one in front of them was anything but.

_A Nogitsune. _Penelope remembered.

And there was only one way to kill them and it was to cut its tails off.

If one tail wasn’t enough, this one had four of them.

And Penelope had zero swords to cut them with.

They would never be able to outrun it.

Just as she thought about it, the Nogitsune charged.

Penelope’s mind struggled for a spell but as if on reflex, she held out her hands and said the first incantation that came into her head.

_‘Scutum!’ _She let out a shielding spell.

The attack got blocked by the force of her spell and they fell backwards from the impact, including the Nogitsune.

That was all the time Penelope needed as she prepared herself for another spell.

_‘Inteo!’ _She said, holding out her hand again and a somewhat invisible barrier hummed to life, dividing the empty space between them the same time it charged again.

The Nogistune now looked angrier than ever.

She was not experienced enough to produce powerful spells alone to defeat that creature.

She was going to need help, preferably a magical one.

Preferably Hope.

But the fox had blocked out any possible escapes they had.

There was only one solution she could think of.

She grabbed Josie’s arm and ran back up to the stairs, that led to their rooms.

‘Come on! We’ve only got a few minutes!’

‘Was that a kit-‘

‘Yes. Yes, it was.’

There was no use denying now. She could explain everything to her later.

And if she wanted to do that, they would have to be alive for it.

Penelope slammed open the doors to her room as they both entered.

She thought of casting a door sealing spell and wait for help, but they might as well be sitting ducks.

‘What did you…’ Josie asked faintly, her question dying halfway.

Penelope put her hands on Josie’s shoulders.

‘I promise I’ll explain everything later. Right now, you need to stay behind me. And if you see an opening, make a run for it and find the captain, and find Hope. Can you do that for me, Josie?’

‘What about you?’

‘I’ll try to kill it, or keep it distracted until you’re safe to escape.’

‘No!’

‘Josie, what else can we do?’

‘It’s too dangerous.’

‘I have no other choice.’

‘I won’t let you.’

‘Josie, please.’

Their reasoning got interrupted by heavy thudding and scratching approaching from the outside.

The fox wailed, announcing its presence.

Penelope squeezed Josie’s shoulders.

‘I’ll be waiting for you.’ She said.

With that, she grabbed her sword, unsheathed it from its scathe and yanked the door open.

And then she charged.


	13. Thirteen

-Thirteen-

It was tiring to balance between her spells and her swordplay.

Being good at either skill alone was not going to help her win the battle.

Penelope’s first instinct was to set it on fire.

_‘Incendia!’_ She shouted as flames of fire erupted from her hand towards the fox.

But she wasn’t expecting much because apparently Kitsunes and Nogitsunes were resistant to fire.

She was smaller in comparison, so she took that to her advantage.

She sneaked around it, slashing her sword at wherever it could reach, while avoiding herself from its tails that lashed out around her in all directions.

The Nogitsune bared its teeth at them, that same growl echoing the corridors.

Whatever it was planning to do, it didn't waste any time doing it.

It clawed at her, which she tried to block with her sword.

She focused on her energy and with her other free hand, let out another spell.

_‘Lectucio maxima!’_ She grunted, struggling to fend off another strike of the claw coming towards her.

The spell created a spark of electricity that flowed through the fox, forcing it backwards, before crashing into the wall behind it.

Penelope was panting, but the fox seemed fine for a creature who just got electrocuted and slammed into a wall.

Within seconds, it was back on its feet, bellowing in rage.

It turned its body so that the three tails faced her, readying for another attack.

_‘Ventus!’_ She said to herself, swinging her hands to the ground behind her and with the torrent of wind the spell created, she jumped, flying towards the fox.

This was it. It was now or never.

She grabbed the sword in both her hands and held it high above her head.

And as fast as she had reached there, she swung the sword down towards its backside.

The Nogitsune tried to dodge the sword, but it was too late.

Blood splattered her dress as one of its tails fell to the ground in a soft thud.

And yet, luck was not on her side. It wasn’t the fox’s main tail, its vital source of power, which was the only thing that could kill it.

Josie was still stuck behind her, and if she doesn’t escape, help wasn’t going to come.

Penelope made the mistake of turning her back away and the fox took the opputunity to strike back.

Before she could register the oncoming attack, she was lifted off her feet as one of the remaining tails whipped her into the far wall on the right.

Her head took in most of the impact as she fell to the ground.

The splitting pain that resulted took some time to recover.

Her sword clanged some distance away from her, but with the ringing in her ears it was hard to locate exactly where it had landed.

She heard movement behind her as Josie called out her name because The Nogistune was making its way over to Penelope.

It was no longer fast as before yet it looked more aggressive than ever.

Questions swarmed in her head regarding their situation, but this was not the time nor the place to be thinking about them.

The good news was that the fox has finally moved away from the corridors.

The bad news was that it was probaly going to chew her head off, with the way it was baring its teeth again at her now.

‘Josie, run!’ She shouted, forcing herself to get up.

Josie did run, but it was in the exact opposite direction Penelope had wanted.

Next thing she knew, Josie had grabbed the sword, and got between her and the fox.

‘No!’ Penelope shouted, but Josie’s attention was only on the Nogitsune.

‘Give it to me, please.’ Her voice softened.

‘I’m not leaving you alone here. I won’t.’ Josie replied, gripping the sword tightly in her trembling hands.

‘JoJo, please. You’re our only chance of survival.’

Penelope tried to reason again, when her vision started getting blurry.

She knew whatever she was saying didn’t fully make sense but Josie seemed to have understood because several long seconds later, she gave in.

The sword was reluctantly thrown into her hands and Penelope struck it to the wall beside her to bring the fox’s attention on her.

Josie run at the chance and only then did Penelope felt relieved.

At least one of them was out of harm’s way.

‘It’s just you and me now, fox.’

______________________________

Penelope battled against it for a few more minutes, using spells and moves she could handle.

But she was reaching her limit and her bleeding head wasn’t doing much help.

The Nogistune had once succeeded in its job, and Penelope managed to got away with a cut in her thigh, that tore away her dress and the skin underneath it.

She gathered momentum, slid underneath it and hoping it’d be the final tail, she slashed her sword at it.

Her plan backfired as soon as the second tail fell.

Nothing could prepare her for what came next for the fox whipped around and sunk its teeth into her right shoulder viciously.

She felt her bones crack, the sword fell to the ground, her whole body slumped from pain as the fox swung its head, while still biting down on her.

She was helpless, her sight nothing but blurry images, before it finally let go of her and she fell to the ground in a painful thud.

Her heart was thumping so hard she could feel it across her whole chest.

The Nogistune had avenged the death of its tails but Penelope knew it was far from being done with her.

Her head hurt, the whole right side of her body hurt, the front and back of her shoulder was bleeding so profusely it was hard not to panic.

She didn’t dare look at herself but she was sure it was not going to be a pretty sight.

And she was sure she was going to die from blood loss if the Nogistune didn’t kill her first.

She managed to somehow drag herself away from the Nogistune, the once blue dress soaking heavily with red from both of their bloods.

The plan to cut off its final tail seemed next to impossible.

She could barely sit up, let alone walk or run.

She was going to have to depend on her witchcraft this time now.

One last spell.

One final spell is all that she needs.

With the remaining energy left in her, she screamed, which by now was more of a hoarse whisper.

This was the only spell she could think of. 

_‘Vados!’ _

It came on as a faint vibration at first. Then the ground slowly shook, before everything around started grumbling and breaking away into pieces.

It had worked.

The pieces of stone that made up the walls flew towards the Nogitsune from every direction.

She held up one hand to shield herself from the crumbling debris around her.

The other one was in intense pain, even extending her fingers would shoot sharp white pain across her whole shoulder.

Blackness started to swarm her vision and her head felt heavy she could no longer lift it up to see the wreck she had caused.

The Nogistune wailed, hopefully underneath a pile of rubble and stone by now.

It doesn’t have to die. So long as it stays that way until help arrives.

If it arrives.

Another wave of panic hit her as she started thinking about Josie.

Did she make it out of the castle?

What if there was another one of them waiting for her in another corner?

She didn’t know when her eyes had closed as she gripped on the bleeding and torn flesh that was her shoulder.

Until she couldn’t grip on anything any longer and felt herself drifting away from consciousness.

She didn’t know how long she had stayed this way.

But when she came around again, all she heard was muffled sounds all around her.

She could hear, yet nothing made sense to her.

The voices got louder and before she knew it, she felt herself being lifted onto someone’s lap.

Her injured shoulder came into contact with the person’s body and made her moan in pain.

Slowly, the pain made her open her eyes.

She would’ve smiled if she still had the energy for it.

It was Josie’s lap that she was on.

Her once light blue dress stained red with fresh blood.

One hand gripped Penelope tight against her, the other tried to stop the bleeding from her shoulders.

Tears were streaming down her beautiful face.

And that sight was just as painful as her bleeding-self.

Josie was crying and it was because of her.

___________________________

Josie was sure of one thing.

Penelope wouldn’t stop bleeding.

‘Help her, please!’ She cried out, while desperately trying to stop it with her bare hand.

It seemed impossible when she didn’t know exactly where it was bleeding from.

The shoulder was in ruins and Josie didn’t know what else to do.

It broke Josie’s heart that Penelope was in so much pain.

‘Call for MG!’ Hope shouted at one of the guards as she she settled down opposite Josie.

‘I can heal her but it’s too severe for my power to fully work.’ She said, placing a gentle hand on the shoulder.

‘Please, just do something.’ Josie’s voice cracked.

The captain and his men were busy taming the three-tailed fox.

Penelope had done most of the job, it was only a matter of keeping it sealed, so that it’d would no longer cause any more trouble.

Hope’s other hand pressed on Penelope’s forehead, and the moment it did, her hands started glowing a faint yellow glow.

Josie heard her whisper under her breath and it was only then when realisation hit that Hope was just like Penelope too.

What they were exactly, Josie didn’t know.

She doesn’t care, as long as Penelope was okay.

If she could give her own life source so that Penelope would heal, she would.

Penelope’s eyes wandered from Hope to Josie, and then for some reason, to Josie’s hand, that was still on her shoulder.

Hope was too concentrated to not notice, but Penelope somehow did.

During all this commotion, it was hard to process what was happening.

Both of her hands were warm with a faint red glow.

And she could swear she felt her own energy flowing out of her.

She was about to ask Hope how she was doing it when MG dropped down beside her, appearing out of nowhere.

He didn’t waste any time as he moved in to carry Penelope up in his arms.

‘Come to the surgery room.’ He said and ran out of the ruined corridors in a speed that could only be described as humanly impossible.

Josie never got to know anything that happened afterwards because the moment she got up, a wave of light-headedness hit her and the last thing she remembered was the blinding white light that stung her eyes, before she collapsed to the floor.

_____________________________________

Rafael agreed to himself that tonight was easily the most eventful masquerade night in all of his time in the castle.

So much has happened that he was going to have trouble coming up with a way to report it back to the king.

When Princess Josie came bursting through the ballroom doors, he knew something had gone wrong.

It was the beginning of the terrors that came faster than he could handle.

He knew he should’ve warned Penelope harder. He shouldn’t have let them stray off far away from the ballroom, away from safety.

He should’ve been more clear about it.

The guests were stunned at the Princess’s outburst into the room but that was the least of their problems.

And before long, he and his men, along with Hope, were running off to the Princesses’ chambers, praying that they weren’t too late.

The party he left behind was a panic mess, according to Jed.

Even though it was clear in his eyes that all he wanted to do was help save his sister, he knew he had to protect his princess.

And so the nobles ended up taking shelter in the secret passageways made specifically for this kind of occasion, for the first time ever.

Moreover, that damnable three-tailed fox was another problem in and itself.

It took him and three of his best men to cut one tail off of the Nogitsune, not to mention the help from Hope to seal a barrier in case it decides to come back to life.

The whole third floor of the castle was tore down and Penelope alone was responsible for half of it.

Whatever havoc she had wreaked upon, he sure wished he had seen it.

Now, after making sure that the king and the other royalties were in safe hands, he made his way over to the training castle, where Penelope was being treated in.

But it wasn’t her that he saw when he walked in, it was an unconscious Josie, being treated by Hope.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Last time he checked, Princess Josie was fine. At least physically she was.

‘ What happened to her?’ He asked.

Hope didn’t look up from where she was, only rested a hand on the Princess’s forehead, whispering an incomprehensible spell.

‘ She fainted. She’ll be fine. I think.’

There was something in the way she spoke that made him think otherwise, but given the situation, he decided not to push her.

‘ Park?’ He asked again.

‘ She’s.. she’s lost a lot of blood but the worst is over.’ Hope got up and gestured him to follow.

The doors to the other room opened to reveal a whole another mess.

Red stained clothes were everywhere, wash bowls filled with blood and water.

MG was cleaning up said mess, before disappearing into the next room without saying a word.

Hope made her way over to the bed and sat on a chair beside it.

There laid Penelope on the bed, covered by blankets and heavily wrapped in bandages that were soon turning red from the blood underneath.

Her right shoulder and arm were in a sling and she’s never looked as pale as she was looking now.

She looked so fragile and weak, seeing her made his own heart ache.

This was the girl that defeated big men twice as big as her, not to mention the size of her recent non-human opponent.

He suddenly felt sorry for what he had said earlier that night, about telling her to do her job right.

He was wrong for thinking that she wasn’t capable of doing it.

Whoever was responsible for this attack, whether it be human or not, he was going to make sure they’d pay for it.

He was deep in his own thoughts he almost didn’t hear the quiet but pain-filled groan that escaped from Penelope.

He almost cried from contentment when he saw her eyes finally open.

________________________________________________

Penelope was woken up by a burning sensation, and when she opened her eyes to see, everything looked quiet and dark, and for a moment she thought she had died.

Instead, the searing pain that she felt in her whole body was enough to tell her that she was in fact, very much alive.

Why was it so hot in here? Where was she?

She was conscious enough to know that she was on a bed, feeling weak and tired, and all she wanted to do was fall back to sleep.

And she was about to, before the image of Hope’s face appeared and dragged her back to consciousness.

She wanted to speak, but only managed to let out a small moan, her vision getting blurrier with her own tears.

Has breathing always been this difficult? Is this what dying feels like?

‘Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.’ Hope said to her in a small whisper, stroking her hair gingerly.

Penelope had such confused memories, ones that she couldn’t really piece together.

She couldn’t think of anything, let alone anything to say back.

She heard a door open, and then close.

She moved to see, but was restrained by the soft fabric that bound her body underneath the blanket.

‘Lie still, Penelope, you’ve lost a lot of blood.’ It was MG, coming closer to check on her.

Another figure came into view and she strained her eyes to see that it was none other than the captain.

But the one person she wanted to see the most wasn't there.

‘She needs to rest. Can you put her to sleep?’ He asked Hope after a while.

'Don't..' She spoke, for the first time.

Penelope felt a hand on her forehead and tried to move her head away because the contact felt too hot.

'She's burning up.' Hope said, followed by a string of spells Penelope could no longer make sense of.

The pain in her body eased and it slowly lulled her back to sleep, and as her mind wandered off into oblivion, she heard the dull thud of the doors opening and in walked the person she has been waiting for all this time.

She fought with what little energy she had to stay awake, but it was too late.

The spell Hope had casted on her was starting to get through to her.

Until she could fight no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of a good hurt/comfort, let's pretend the part where vampire blood has regenerative properties doesn't exist. Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed the update. A lot of important stuff happened in this chapter that it took me some time to write and rephrase them into a readable format, hence the delayed update.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit thanks for the 5K

-Fourteen-

Hope was not expecting Penelope to wake up this soon, after the physical trauma that she had gone through.

Which only goes to prove whatever had happened with Josie did happen.

She didn’t realise it until later when she was helping MG with her injuries.

That would also partly explain why Josie had fainted literally seconds after.

She wasn’t sure exactly what she was thinking.

Could Princess Josie have witchblood in her too?

How did she manage to somehow drain both of their energies to give it to Penelope?

Because that was entirely something else.

It was a crazy thought; yet one she couldn’t shake off.

Josie walked into the room as soon as Penelope fell back to sleep.

‘Walk into’ was an understatement.

The girl stormed into the room like her life depended on it, it was hard to believe she had fainted an hour ago.

‘Penelope..’ She said, rushing over to the other side of the bed.

‘Is she going to be okay?’ She asked, as she held Penelope’s good hand into her own.

There were no traces of her glowing red hands at the touch like before.

And for a moment Hope wondered if Josie herself knew about what happened with her.

‘She’s stable, but it’ll be sometime before she wakes up again.’ She replied.

‘Is she still bleeding underneath? Haven’t you already healed her?’ Josie said, noticing the specks of red on the bandages.

‘We tried our best to stitch the wounds up, but you saw how the injury was.’

‘She’ll be okay. We’ll be keeping an eye on her until she fully recovers.’ MG added.

‘What happened? I mean, before we came?’ Rafael asked.

‘It’s all my fault.’ Josie said quietly, almost to herself.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

‘I was the one who wanted to go back to my room and maybe if we didn’t, this wouldn’t have happened. She wouldn’t be…like this.’

Josie looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Hope knew they were close, but she didn’t know they would be that close.

Almost as if they were-

‘Hey, it’s not your fault.’ MG said, pulling Hope out of her thoughts.

‘He’s right. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s, it’s mine.’ The captain sighed.

This time everyone looked at him.

‘What? No.’ MG said, creasing his brows.

‘MG, a fifteen feet tall creature managed to sneak into the castle grounds without anyone noticing and as the captain of the guard, I should’ve been more attentive, especially on a night like this.’

‘It’s no one’s fault.’ Hope said, not being able to stay quiet any longer.

‘Even if it was, it doesn’t matter anymore, okay?’ She said again.

No one said or asked anything after that.

MG and Rafael awkwardly stood some distance away from the bed, their arms crossed.

Penelope was peacefully asleep, her chest slowly rising up and down.

She looked away from Penelope to Josie, contemplating if Penelope had already used magic in front of the princess.

Not that it matters anymore.

Josie was as still as stone, staring at Penelope with tired eyes.

So it surprised Hope when she suddenly spoke, looking up at her.

‘I think you both owe me an explanation.’

Hope exchanged glances with the captain, who gave her an approving nod.

There was no use denying now.

So she just nodded.

‘Whenever you’re ready to listen.’

Josie didn’t say anything in return, as her attention went back to Penelope.

There was definitely something going on between them, Hope was sure of it.

The doors to the room opened again, and everyone except Josie turned around to look at it.

Princess Lizzie and Jed walked into the room.

‘Josie! Are you okay?’ Lizzie said but immediately regretted her question when she saw who was actually sleeping on the bed.

Jed, on the other hand, was frozen in place.

Hope knew the captain had already informed him of Penelope’s condition but she could only imagine what was going on in his head right this moment.

He walked over to the bedpost, and Hope gave up her seat for him.

‘Will she be okay?’ He said, sitting down and Hope had never heard him speak this sad, in that tone before.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

‘She’ll need some time to heal. She saved our lives tonight.’

He just nodded, staring at his sister in the same way Josie did moments before.

The captain cleared his throat to speak.

‘Um, why don’t we give Jed some time alone with his sister.’

Everyone else agreed and began to leave the room.

‘I’ll be in the other room. Please call me if you need me.’ MG said to Jed.

Josie looked like she doesn’t want to be anywhere except beside Penelope, but left the room anyways, only to stop walking when they reached the first room they entered, looking back at Hope and the captain.

Once again, Hope and Rafael exchanged glances.

‘Don’t you think your father would want to see you, Princess?’ The captain said.

‘Will you please tell him that I’m very tired and that I would like to take a rest?’

Only the Princesses could reject the King’s request like that, Hope was almost jealous.

‘As you request, you highness.’ The captain bowed and turned to Hope.

‘I think you should take the reins on this one. I’ll accompany Princess Lizzie back to her chambers.’

Lizzie was confused, but obliged anyways.

‘I’ll come to you after.’ Josie said to her sister as they walked out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Hope took a deep breath as she grabbed a nearby chair and pushed it towards the princess.

‘You might want to sit down for this.’

______________________________________-

Jed Park usually had a million thoughts running in his head.

But right now it was a blank slate.

He couldn’t think of anything else except for the fact that his sister was lying unconscious on a bed, after barely surviving a battle with a three-tailed fox.

How was he supposed to know something like this was going to happen when he asked her to come along with him?

Of course, it wasn’t exactly the safest job in the world.

_But what was life without a little risk, right? _

That’s what Penelope used to say whenever he questions about why she was always down for the stupid shit that he always suggested.

_What would mom say? _

He thought.

Their parents allowed the both of them to enter the competition on the condition that he’d take of his sister in their absence.

And he had failed to do just that.

It was more frustrating that he couldn’t do anything about it.

Anything except be by her side until she gets better.

‘I failed my duty as a brother, Pen. I’m sorry.’

___________________________________

Hope explained everything to Josie, in the most patient way possible, like a mother telling her children a bed time story.

Only the story she was telling was real and that the creatures and monsters she had read in those bedtime stories were real.

When Hope told her about the boy that escaped from the dungeons and that Penelope saw him when she went to the cities that same day, it dawned on her that he was the boy that introduced himself as Landon, or something.

And it finally made sense why Penelope’s mood became gloomy on the way back home.

She didn’t know who to be mad at, at her father for keeping these kinds of secrets from his daughters or at the creatures that had been attacking innocent people and or the so-called master that controlled them.

Or at the thought that if things would have been different if they didn’t make a little detour for some make-up touch up.

_Of course it would have, Josie._ She scolded herself.

‘Please don’t be mad at Penelope for keeping a secret like this from you. You can be mad at the rest of us but she was just doing-‘

‘Her job. Please stop saying that.’ Josie suddenly snapped.

Hope looked at her, somewhat stunned.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.’ Josie apologized, and got up from the chair.

‘It’s still all too much to take in, you know.’

‘I understand.’

There were things she wanted to know, regarding the attack, regarding this little group that her father organized.

She listened to everything Hope had said, but she doesn’t have the mindset to handle all of it in one sitting.

She didn’t care that supernatural entities existed all around or even the fact her girlfriend was one of them.

She didn’t care as long as Penelope was safe.

She just wanted to be with her. Even if she couldn’t do anything else.

Hope shifted uncomfortably in her place.

‘Josie, I know it’s stupid to ask but, are you going to be okay?’

_How can I be okay when Penelope is in the other room, hurt and injured because she was protecting_ _me?_

She wanted to say. But Hope was just being concerned, she didn’t deserve to hear an answer like that.

‘I think I’ll be. Hope, thank you for saving her life, truly.’

If it weren’t for Hope’s healing, she doesn’t want to think about what would happen.

Hope gave her a weak smile.

‘Do you like her, Josie?’ She replied in an unsure tone.

This was the first time anyone has questioned about the nature of their relationship.

And with everything that had been going on, Josie was going to have to tell someone about it.

She was not going to be scared to keep their relationship a secret when Penelope had sacrificed her whole life so that Josie would be out of harm’s way.

Josie at least owed her that.

She had almost lost her once, she wasn’t going to lose her again because of this.

‘We’re kind of…’ Josie searched for the words but the answer was clear in her expression.

‘Dating?’ Hope completed the sentence.

She nodded shyly. And Hope didn’t push her further afterwards.

‘You should rest. You’ve had a long night.’

Suddenly Josie remembered the incident with her hands.

She doesn’t know what had happened but she was sure it had saved Penelope in the same way Hope had healed her.

She still had to be sure about it, and in all the things that Hope had told her about witches and vampires, there seemed to be nothing familiar with what happened to her.

Tonight had been exhausting, and she wasn’t even the one who had battled a whole Nogitsune many times as big as her.

She just wanted stay with Penelope, and be by her side when she wakes up.

‘Will you please inform me when I can see her again?’ She said, after remembering Jed was with her at the moment.

‘Of course.’

She left the room and only then realised that she had no room to go to.

Her other bodyguard, Gabriel followed her around, and that just made her miss Penelope more.

She wandered aimlessly around the castles before deciding to go to Lizzie’s room like she had promised.

On the way, she thought of different ways to explain everything to her sister, without sounding like a crazy, sleep-deprived maniac, which she was slowly turning into.

But when the doors opened and her sister’s worried face appeared into view, all the walls that she tried so hard to build started breaking down, and she couldn’t hold the tears in any longer. 

Lizzie immediately understood and got up from the bed to embrace her sister in her arms.

If anyone could understand what she was feeling, it’ll be Lizzie.

So Josie decided to tell her everything.

And by everything, she meant everything.

__________________________________

It was the second time Josie had cried like this in one night.

She didn’t know how long she had cried or how Lizzie managed to understand what she was saying but she felt better after it.

Everything had been bottled up inside her for so long it felt great to finally share it with someone.

Josie was grateful that her sister was supportive of whatever she had said, listening to her quietly.

And that was what Josie needed.

Not someone who was going to ask questions, or state their opinions, just someone to listen to.

When it seemed like she finally finished, Lizzie didn’t even say anything then.

She just scooted closer to Josie from her side of the bed and hugged her tightly.

When they broke the hug away, Josie looked at her.

‘So you’re not mad?’ Josie had to ask.

‘Mad at what?’

‘That I’m having a relationship with my bodyguard?

Lizzie let out a soft laugh.

‘Josie, is that what you’re so worried about? That I wouldn’t approve of it?’

Lizzie put her hands on Josie’s shoulders.

‘First of all, don’t you think we would’ve noticed it even without you telling us? And besides, I don’t care, you seem happier whenever Penelope’s around and I’m very grateful because of it.’

Josie was speechless. She really wasn’t expecting this from Lizzie.

‘My sister’s happiness is what matters to me, not who she goes out with.’

Josie could cry again if she had any tears left.

‘You have someone who loves you so much they literally risked their life for you. If it wasn’t for Penelope, I don’t know what would have happened, and I don’t ever want to.’

Lizzie didn’t need to say anything after that, but Josie understood. They don’t want to lose each other, because all Lizzie has is her sister.

‘Now, do you want to spend the night here?’ Lizzie asked, as if they didn’t just have a serious, deep conversation one minute ago.

‘I don’t have any other place to go. My room exploded.’/p> 

And they both laughed.

They washed themselves up, changed into their nightwear and settled into Lizzie’s bed.

‘Josie?’

‘Yes?’

‘If you ever need someone by your side when you tell Daddy about it, about Penelope, or even about anything, know that I’ve got your back, okay?’

‘Okay.’

Lizzie fell asleep immediately afterwards, no doubt tired from dancing with countless boys and girls.

Josie on the other hand, tossed and turned around the bed for a good amount of time before finally falling asleep.

But it only lasted for a while as the clock tower chimed three and she woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing from being suddenly woken up.

She knew she couldn’t sleep anymore.

She tried her best to be discrete as possible as she sneaked out of the room and made her way to the training grounds, and without waiting for Hope’s message, she climbed up the castle to where Penelope was.

The logical part of her brain suggested she’d go and find Gabriel first, but somehow she just reached Penelope’s room without doing so.

Jed was asleep in the divan on the other side of the room.

It was dark, but it was light enough that she could walk her way around.

A light breeze blew in from the windows, the moon as bright as a spotlight.

Even under these circumstances, the night sky looked calming, heavenly and divine.

Penelope would’ve loved it.

She walked away from the windows and took a seat beside the bed.

Penelope looked so small and vulnerable, under these blankets and bandages that covered her.

Yet she looked so beautiful.

It hurt her heart to see her girlfriend like this.

The girl that protected her, that always made her smile, even in the darkest days.

She never understood how loving someone could hurt this much.

But it was the good kind of hurt. One that was worth hurting for.

If Josie could switch places with Penelope, so that she’d stop hurting, she would.

An idea came to her mind.

She lifted the blankets and reached across to gently hold Penelope’s broken hand.

Unconsciously but reflexively, Penelope let out a pained whimper.

Josie tried to focus her energy on herself, hoping whatever she did with Penelope last night would happen again.

Minutes passed, but nothing happened.

Was she finally losing her mind? She had to wonder.

Josie let out a deep sigh and scooted her seat closer to the bed and hoping it wouldn’t hurt Penelope again, reached up to give a kiss on her forehead.

‘I’m sorry, Pen. I couldn’t be there for you.’ ‘Please get better.’

She whispered to the wind, hoping that saying her wishes out loud would somehow make it come true.

Because Penelope didn’t deserve any of this.

She was only trying to do her job.

There it was again. That word.

Would Penelope still have a job after all this?

Her father was a fair leader, he wouldn’t do something as cruel as that.

How would her father go forward with the situation?

She never wants them to be separated because of this.

Josie realised Penelope wasn’t just a personal guard now, things had changed.

She had been working under the king as a witch, helping with the investigations on these attacks.

That job had nothing to do with her.

It would also mean they could finally go public about their relationship.

Maybe if she goes to meet him the next day, she could tell him about them.

No, it was too soon.

Telling Hope and Lizzie was one thing but telling her father, the king?

It wasn’t Josie’s place to make that decision alone.

Penelope should have a say in it too, and she was ready to respect whatever decision she would want to make.

The tiredness finally got to her as she laid her head on the bed.

She tried her best to stay awake, wanting to be there when Penelope wakes up.

Her eyelids felt like the heaviest things in the world and she couldn’t keep them open anymore.

It was till dark when she woke up again but this time, it wasn’t the clock tower that woke her up.

It was the soft grip on her hand and the voice that came after.

It was Penelope’s voice.

A soft whisper.

Calling out her name.

‘Josie….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lizzie’s redemption arc because I didn’t do her justice in the early chapters.
> 
> She’s a great sister, okay?
> 
> Also, I’m sorry for being really out of character with Jed’s POV. 
> 
> That’s on me. It was my poor character choice in the first place.


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm a lazy piece of ass.

-Fifteen-

It turned out that Josie still had tears left to cry.

‘Penelope..’ She whispered, not wanting to startle the girl.

Josie couldn’t properly form her words because she was trying to contain the tears that seemed to be flowing with a mind of their own.

Penelope let go of the hand that was gripping Josie’s and slowly caressed her cheek, wiping the tears away.

She sounded weak but managed to say the words anyways.

‘Don’t cry, Jojo.’

Josie wanted to hug her, or maybe just snuggle softly beside her, but she knew she could do neither of those at the moment.

‘How do you feel?’

Penelope eased her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

‘Everything hurts.’

‘Do you want me to call Hope? She could-’

Penelope shook her head weakly.

Josie didn’t know what else to do. But Penelope didn’t seem to be bothered by the silence as she held on to Josie’s hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

Penelope went still for a moment for a long time Josie thought she had fallen back to sleep.

‘Do you remember anything?’ Josie asked, quietly, in case she had.

Penelope nodded again.

'Everything?' Josie prompted.

‘Everything.’

Josie didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Whatever the three-tailed fox had done to her, it must’ve been traumatizing, Josie could only imagine.

She had a million questions she wanted to ask but also at the same time didn’t want to.

All of the other things no longer felt important compared to Penelope’s well-being.

Penelope needed to rest. The questions could come later.

‘Josie..’ Penelope turned to face her again.

‘You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt?’ Penelope asked.

Josie didn’t know what to respond to that at first.

Physically, she was fine. Maybe more than fine. There was not even a scratch on her body.

Mentally, that was going to be a whole different answer.

Why must Penelope always be so self-less when it came to Josie?

It was already painful seeing her almost die, and when Penelope asked the question, the words stung harder than the salty tears in her eyes.

‘How can I be okay when I almost lost you?.’ She replied, almost defensively, under her breath but of course Penelope heard it.

Penelope opened her mouth to say something but Josie immediately knew what it was going to be.

‘Don’t you dare apologise, Penelope.’

‘If anyone should apologise, it’s me.’ Josie added.

Penelope shook her head at that and then winced at the pain that came with it.

Josie looked at her, wanting to ask where it hurt the most.

She wanted to go look for Hope but she didn’t want to leave Penelope either.

‘Is it dead?’ Penelope asked suddenly.

Josie didn’t have to further ask who or what she was referring to.

‘Yes. Hope and Rafael finished it off.’

Something like a hint of smile spread across Penelope’s moonlit face.

The moon wasn’t as bright as before because dawn was almost breaking.

How long had she fallen asleep? Josie thought to herself.

‘What happened, Pen? You lost a lot of blood.’

Josie waited for the response in Penelope’s face, wondering if she had brought it up too soon.

The last thing she wanted to do was remind her of the trauma she had gone through.

‘It, bit me. To say the least.’

And laughed at her own response.

It was relieving to know that Penelope was able to joke about it. Josie smiled and brushed the strands of hair off Penelope's face.

Both girls said nothing else for a moment as Penelope stared at Josie, while Josie was staring down at their entwined hands.

Penelope must’ve been thinking about something else because when she spoke again, it wasn’t what they had been talking about.

‘I’m not going to leave you, Josie.’

Josie looked up. She didn’t know where it was coming from or what she had been thinking to have made her say something like this.

Instead of replying, she took in a shaky breath, already regretting she had asked about last night in the first place.

She leaned in to kiss Penelope's forehead again, preparing herself to say the next words as she stared into the girl's eyes.

‘This is the first and last time you do something reckless for me, okay?’

Penelope smiled, and Josie knew she was trying to stay awake.

‘You need to sleep.’ Josie said but Penelope protested.

‘I want to talk.’

‘We can talk when you wake up and get better.’

‘Will you stay with me?’

‘Of course.’

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

‘Hmm.’ Penelope grumbled, finally drifting off to sleep.

‘I’ll be here when you wake up.’

Josie said but Penelope didn’t seem to hear the words anymore.

___________________________________________________________________

The morning’s court meeting had been going on for some time and the only thing they had achieved was being reminded of how serious the situation of last night was.

It was no longer just a matter of the safety of the princesses but the safety of the whole kingdom, and its people.

They have been trying to contain the existence of such other-worldly creatures but what had happened last night had definitely put a strain on their efforts.

And the fact that almost every royalty and high noble of the other clans were present during the attack did not help.

Hope was seated two seats away from the king, next to the captain, who was on his left.

The king’s advisor and right-hand man, Lord Gilbert, was seated on his other side.

The lord, as his position suggested, gave advise on how to increase the securities of the kingdom and to move forward with the defenses in case more supernatural attacks came.

Until before last night’s events, during meetings like this, Hope felt like the enforcments and strategies were just protocols, something they should have in reserve.

This morning though, even when no one would straight forwardly admit it, everyone knew that whatever supernatural event was about to come next, it was going to be unavoidable.

The information that Penelope got from the boy in the dungeons could no longer be neglected as the council prepared for it.

The rumour of an army that was going to march in and overpower the throne was becoming just as sure as the sun rising on the east and setting on the west.

Messengers and informants had been sent out to the hills where Penelope claimed the boy was from.

The air felt uneasy with fear as they talked about the same thing they had been talking for a long time, because now the circumstances had changed.

Hope’s attention finally fell back to the table as she heard the last of Lord Gilbert’s word to the king.

‘Word got to him of the attack and this morning he had contacted us and is to arrive shortly tomorrow.’

The king nodded and said, ‘Good. We will need all the help that we can get before we make any decisions. Malachai Parker is one of the few men that can we can trust.’

Malachai Parker.

'Whatever he wanted to discuss with us, it must be important.' Lord Donovan spoke.

Hope’s jaw would have dropped to the floor if it wasn’t for the people that were seated in the room.

One of the greatest remaining sorcerers ever known, was going to be working with them.

Hope knew the king had connections with all kinds of people during his pre-reigning days and Hope was always surprised by the types of people, human or non-human, the king had befriended then.

So naturally, Kai Parker was too.

She had read about him, heard about him and Hope would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to finally meet him.

But Kai Parker was a different kind of man.

If he was even human at all.

He wasn’t a witch, but he wasn’t powerless either.

But why and how did he knew about the attack in such a short notice, and was willing to come aid them this easily?

The captain later requested that they should inform other institutes from the other clans to seek alliance.

It was comforting, at least, to know that it was not just their clan who had recruits like her.

If there were enough other-dimensional monsters in the world that someone could make up an army to overpower the world, there certainly would be enough supernatural entities to win them against, right?

She could only hope they would be powerful and experienced enough to do it.

The meeting was almost over, Hope could tell. After a while, she got dragged back into the conversation.

‘How is the bodyguard?’ The captain asked her, as if he already didn't know the answer.

‘The healer said she will make a full recovery, although it will take some time.’

‘How much time?’ The king asked.

‘Two weeks, maybe.’

The courtroom got silent. The king was thinking, staring straight ahead of him.

Finally, he cleared his throat as he voiced his decision.

‘Captain, I trust that care and treatment will be given to her until she fully heals.’

‘As you wish, my king.’

‘The situation is different now, as we all know. We will be relieving her of her bodyguard duties.’

Hope’s mind thought of the worst, but the king wasn’t finished.

‘I want her to be back in training immediately after her recovery. She will be a full-time recruit alongside Hope and the others.’

‘And the matter concerning Princess Josie’s safety, your majesty.’

The captain said, which received a reply from Lord Donovan on the other side of the table.

‘I do not recommend another competition during times like these. We will need to be careful on who enters and leaves the caste grounds.’

He was right. Holding yet another competition that would bring many strangers into the kingdom would be stupid and reckless. Hope thought.

But also at the same time, the matter of who would be protecting the potential heir of the crown was just as important as the danger itself.

The king nodded and turned his gaze on the captain, and so did everyone else.

‘As of today, you will be the princess’s bodyguard, until the kingdom is safe enough to hold another competition, or put the girl back on duty.’

There was a silent pause as everyone weighed in on the king’s command.

‘As you wish. Your majesty.’

There were other matters to discuss with the decision that came, like who would take Rafael’s place as the captain of the guard, or where the princess would be staying while her room was being rebuilt and the rest of them that Hope didn’t hear.

The king and the captain stayed to discuss them as the meeting dismissed and the council left the room.

It was almost ten in the morning and Hope wanted to check on Penelope.

As she walked to the building, she couldn’t help but take a moment to think at the way a lot of things had changed in the last 24 hours, and how it had suddenly become burdensome.

They had been training for this a long time, if not their whole lives, and the moment to prove themselves was finally going to be here.

And Hope wasn’t sure if she was ever going to be ready for it.

_________________________

When Penelope woke up again, she didn’t feel as tired and her eyelids didn’t feel heavy as the last time.

She became more attentive of her surroundings and the room looked a little less hazy.

The only thing that seemed to have remained the same was the pain that vibrated through her body with every small movement that she made.

Josie was still with her, like she had promised but had fallen asleep, with her head on the free space of the bed.

She was too concentrated on Josie she didn’t hear the person on her right, and turned her head around at the sound.

‘Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.’

It was Hope, setting down a towel and a bowl of water on the bedside table.

‘How do you feel?’ She asked, sitting on the chair next to it.

‘I can’t feel my arm.’

‘It’s the side effect of the spells. It’ll hurt when you move, so don’t.’

Penelope nodded but tried to sit up anyways.

Hope stopped her halfway.

‘What did I just tell you?’ Hope said, almost laughing at Penelope’s stubbornness.

Penelope finally obeyed and accepted the awkward face-washing Hope gave her with the water and towel.

‘Your brother waited for you all night. He just left.’

‘How long have I been asleep?’ Penelope asked, suddenly realising she had no idea what day it was.

‘Just the night. But we were worried because you had a fever the whole time.’

Hope said as she checked on Penelope’s bandages.

Penelope’s memories took her to the events of last night, or as much as her throbbing head could take.

‘I remember you saving my life. Thank you.’ Penelope said, thinking about the healing spells Hope had done on her.

‘And you saved ours too. I’m sorry I couldn’t completely heal you.’

Penelope just shook her head defiantly.

'In other news, the king has decided to make you a full-time recruit and wants you back in training once you are able to.'

Then Hope continued to talk about all the things that had been discussed during the court meeting and Penelope showed the same expression Hope had when she heard that Kai Parker was coming over to the castle tomorrow.

When Hope had finished, Penelope turned her gaze towards Josie, who was still sleeping peacefully next to her.

'So I basically lost one job and immediately got another?' She said.

Hope laughed.

'Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor in the battle.'

Then they both laughed quietly again, not wanting to wake Josie up.

'Does Josie know? About us?'

Hope nodded.

'I explained everything to her. The captain gave me permission.'

'How did she take it?'

'Not bad for someone who's never seen witches and blood-thirsty foxes until last night.'

But something else from last night bugged Penelope's mind, so with an unsure tone, asked the question.

‘Hope, when you were healing me, did you see-‘

The doors to the room opened and MG walked in with a tray of food in his hands.

Josie woke up groggily at the sound and looked around at the now packed room.

And it was enough to make Penelope back out of whatever she wanted to ask.

‘How is my favourite patient doing?’ MG said cheerfully.

‘You mean your only patient?’ Penelope joked back.

MG shrugged and walked closer to the bed.

‘You’ll still be my favourite either way.’

Penelope couldn’t help but smile.

‘I should get going.’ Hope said, getting up from her chair, collecting her bowl of water.

‘I’m glad you’re okay, Penelope.’ She prepared to leave but without whispering something in her ear first. 'We'll talk later.' Hope said, and walked away at last.

Even if Penelope still wanted to ask her questions, she wouldn’t be able to.

Not with both MG and Josie in the room.

There was a high chance that she didn’t actually see whatever she thought Josie had done but there was also a small chance that it may have been real.

What it exactly was, Penelope wasn’t sure.

While Josie went to the other room to clean up, MG did his check on Penelope, explaining to her the extents of her injuries and that she could be discharged some time today or tomorrow as most of her injuries had been healed by Hope's spells.

'And my shoulder?' Penelope asked, gesturing towards her slinged arm.

'It'll take more time than the others but with enough exercise and rest, you'll be wielding a sword again in no time.'

'Or setting my desk on fire.' He tried to joke but immediately stopped when Josie walked into the room.

'It's okay, she knows. About us.'

Penelope finally sat up, now having the energy to do so.

'That I'm a vampire?' He looked at Josie, a little bit surprised at the information.

'You're a what?' Josie asked, dropping the towel she brought in her hands.

'Okay, maybe not everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai Parker and ‘trust’ in the same sentence? Yes.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for being this late, but here is the update.

-Sixteen-

Kai Parker’s arrival to the castle took longer than had expected but once it did, it was nothing short of elegance and grandeur.

Hope had never seen horses as dark and enormous as the ones pulling the carriage, and she had lived in one of the richest, if not the richest castle on the lands across.

The material that was used to build the towering carriage shared the same shade of black as its horses and on its sides bore the symbols representing the man that was inside it.

The symbol was carved in white in contrast to surface underneath. Hope couldn’t quite understand what it was or even what it meant.

The line started on the bottom left, going up and west to form a loop, and then another loop going north, the same way to the east, until it makes it way down back to the south where it forms a twirl.

‘What does that mean?’ She whispered to the captain, who was beside her, in attention.

The captain assessed the symbols for a moment, before shaking his head.

‘I do not know.’ 

She didn’t have time to further guess the meaning of the symbols as the carriage door opened.

The man that got out of the carriage wasn’t like what she had imagined in her head.

In the two days that they had waited for him, people had always described him as mysterious, intimidating and dark because of the nature of his being, and what he was said to be.  
But the man that stood before them was nothing like it.

He looked so gentle, friendly and to her surprise, handsome. 

His slicked back dark brown hair glistened in the afternoon’s sun as he reached inside his carriage once more to retrieve his suitcase.

He set the suitcase down and when he saw the captain approach him, he smiled.

There was nothing intimidating about him. But that fact alone was intimidating.

How could someone as bright and cheerful looking as him be called mysterious and terrifying?

Hope was in her own thoughts that when she brought herself back to reality, he was bowing at her.

How could something as simple as bowing down be so charming right now?

‘My lady.’ He said and gently took her hand, and kissed it.

Hope felt her cheeks flush as the captain cleared his throat to speak. 

‘We have arranged refreshments for you. It must have been a long journey.’

He said as several servant boys came to take his bags away.

‘Will you be here for long, my lord?’ She said, considering the luggage he had brought.

‘I’m afraid so. Although I wish it were under different circumstances.’ 

Hope knew what he had meant. This wasn’t a pleasure visit or a vacation.

‘I believe I will see you at this evening’s meeting, my lady.’ He said, as he gave out a smile, and left with one of the servant boys that remained.

Only after they disappeared into a corner, the captain spoke again.

‘Well, how is he?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Do you think he’s the answer to our problems?’

Hope sighed loudly. She really did not know.

‘He better be. For all of our sake.’

__________________________________________________

This was a nightmare.

Penelope was definitely sure of it. Why would running feel so heavy and dragging otherwise?

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared shitless either.

For the three nights since she had fought the Nogitsune, every time she falls asleep, she would have the same dreams, or something similar to it. 

The Nogitsune would be chasing her, she would be running but at the end, it always caught up to her, no matter what she tried to do.

Tonight wasn’t any different.

This time they were running through a burning forest, unlike the nights before.

It was too hot for Penelope to breathe and when her legs couldn’t carry her anymore, the Nogitsune grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the rough forest ground.

She couldn’t move, let alone fight back, but only to wait for the terror to be over and to wake up back to reality.

There was nothing worse than the waiting. 

She never knows if the tears streaming down her face was real or if this whole thing was real and the thought of not being able to wake up again and be stuck here like this scared her the most.

But here it was, the final act. She wondered if she’ll ever get used to this.

The Nogitsune raised it claws and raised them behind its body to increase momentum.

And then it struck.

Her eyes opened to the bright morning sunlight that she had to force herself to close them again.

She was covered in sweat, like every other time, and was panting breathlessly.

Whatever was happening with her, Penelope knew it wasn’t normal.

And yet she couldn’t do anything about it.

_________________________________

She wiped her sweat-soaked hair from her face with her free hand, letting herself calm down for a moment as she took in her surroundings.

Even though things around her were still the same, counting or listing down whatever she sees in front of her always helped.

The sound of footsteps brought her to attention and moments later the door opened slowly.

When Josie saw Penelope move around at her own movements, she let herself in.

‘Your awake.’ Josie said gently, bringing with her a wash bowl and a towel that was slung on her shoulder.

‘I can wash up by myself, Josie.’ Penelope said, trying to sit herself up on the bed.

‘I know. But you shouldn’t. You need all the rest you can.’

Penelope let out a small disapproving grunt and dragged her legs down to the side of the bed.

The injury on her thigh throbbed at the movement but she tried to hide the emotion.

The last thing she needed was give more worry to Josie. 

She had been overprotective of Penelope and of course she couldn’t blame her. 

She would’ve acted the same if it had been Josie in her place, although Penelope wishes that kind of event would never see the light of day.

‘Penelope?’ Josie’s voice brought her attention back to the moment.

Josie sat on a chair directly in front of her, the towel already dipped in the warm water.

‘Did you say something?’ 

‘I said I’m going to start.’ 

Penelope nodded.

With that, Josie pulled her chair closer to her and spread out her legs so that Penelope’s was between hers.

They have been doing this for three days, and the position had never failed to make both girls blush.

And Josie’s cheeks became redder every time the towel made its way towards her shoulder and chest.

That night on the table in the dark room had been the farthest they both had gone with each other and it would be long before they have another chance like it.

The thought of that night made Penelope’s heart race a million times faster, whether it was because of Josie or because of the Nogitsune, she could never decide.

Once again, her mind wandered off into the attack and the fires and the crumbling pieces of debris.

Josie must’ve noticed her spacing out too, because after she had set the towel down, she didn’t leave the chair like she did before.

Instead, she gently cupped Penelope’s face with one hand while the other touched her knee.

‘Are you okay?’ 

‘I’m fine.’ Penelope lied. She couldn’t even begin to remember how many times she had said the words these couple of days.

A moment passed as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

‘You know you can tell me anything right?’ There was worry in Josie’s face, and that was why Penelope decided to not tell anything about it.

She took the hand that was caressing her face in her own and spoke.

‘I’m okay.’

_______________________________________________

Of course Penelope wasn’t okay. Josie argued with herself internally.

She watched Penelope as she ate her breakfast after insisting she was well enough to manage it herself.

Josie frowned. Was she really unaware of what Josie could only guess as nightmares?

Every time Josie was there to see it happen, it broke her heart into many pieces at the sight of it.

What it was exactly, Josie didn’t know. But it always happened at night, when Penelope falls asleep.

She would unconsciously try to move around, and when she couldn’t, she would whimper, and even when Josie held her hands so that she could reassure her or even try to wake her up, the crying would not stop.

She had been contemplating whether or not she should straight forwardly tell her about it, but she didn’t want to force Penelope to tell something she wasn’t ready about.

‘Am I really that attractive at eating my oatmeal?’ Penelope asked, and Josie realised she had been staring at Penelope the whole time.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.’ Josie replied, without thinking.

Penelope laughed. 

She missed that laugh so much.

She couldn’t help but smile, especially when the reason behind her laugh was Josie herself.

She would do anything to cheer up Penelope and make her happy. 

Because she deserves every happiness there is, and more.

Josie got up from her chair and sat at the edge of the bed as the breakfast table got taken away.

Penelope sat back and leaned her head on the stack of pillows and sighed.

‘What’s wrong?’ Josie asked, stroking away the loose hairs that had fallen on Penelope’s face.

‘I hate being stuck like this.’

‘You’ll be out of bed in no time.’ 

‘When?’ 

‘When you get better.’ 

‘I already feel better.’ 

‘But you need to be better than better.’ 

Josie felt like a mother convincing her playful but sick child to stay in bed, as Penelope let out an annoyed grunt. 

She moved closer and held Penelope’s hand to hold it tight as she said.

‘And when you get better, we’ll do all kinds of things you want.’ 

Penelope raised her head up from her pillows and sat up straight again. 

‘Really? Like what?’ 

Josie shrugged.

‘Anything you want.’ 

‘Anything?’ 

Josie nodded. Penelope eyes wandered around in thought before she replied.

‘Then I’m buying a horse.’ 

Whatever Josie expected to come out of Penelope’s lips, it wasn’t this.

‘What? Why do you want a horse?’ She asked, if not to distract Penelope from her boredom. 

Penelope shrugged, or at least tried to shrug as the sling around her shoulder limited the movement.

‘So that the next time we go to the city, we can take him with us.’ 

Josie laughed at the randomness of the conversation.

‘I can’t have the Crown Princess hurting her feet from all that walking.’

Josie looked down, a sad but heart-warming feeling forming inside of her.

‘What’s wrong?’ Penelope asked this time, noticing her mood suddenly drop.

‘I’ve never had anyone care about me that much before. From literally sacrificing their life to thinking of buying a horse so that my feet won’t hurt.’

Penelope’s grip on her hand tightened and Josie looked up.

‘Do you want to know why?’ 

‘Why?’

‘Because I love you, Josie.’ 

Again, not the answer she was expecting. 

‘Because I can’t imagine to live in world without you, and I don’t ever want to.’ 

‘Penelope…’ Josie tried to say as she struggled to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

Penelope shifted her body closer to face her.

‘Because you deserve everything that is good and nothing that is bad. And I wish I could make you understand that I’m not going to leave you, no matter what happens.’

‘Meeting you was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, and as long as I live, and as long as you let me, I will always stay by your side.’

The room fell silent for a moment.

Josie didn’t know what had suddenly made Penelope pour her heart out to her but she didn’t care.

She didn’t know what to say, so she did the only thing she wanted to do.

She hugged her, and she held her tight.

There was no use trying to control her tears from falling now.

She hugged her for a long time and cried the same. 

And she didn’t let her go.

Because Josie was never going to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @send_noodes , for when you need a shoulder to cry on, not just Posie stuff, anything you want I guess. In case anyone wanted someone to talk to, so please don’t let the handle name mislead you, because I do apologise for that.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, the symbol on the carriage means self-love, or self-acceptance. Why I decided to make it that? I guess you’ll know when the time comes.

-Seventeen-

When they broke away from their hug, Josie asked again, in between tears.

She didn’t know what had suddenly come over her to be sobbing like this, and even after all that Penelope had said, she wanted to hear her say it again, and again, and again.

‘You love me, Penelope?’

‘More than anything.’

_________________________________________________________________

The meeting in the council room was easily one of the best moments to have occurred to Penelope within the week.

For one, she was finally permitted to leave her bed three days since she woke up from the attack, although Josie wasn’t too happy about the idea of her walking around just yet.

Both Hope and the captain insisted that Penelope be present for it, provided that she was well enough.

For two, anything to distract her from her weird nightmares and her own thoughts about it.

For three, who would be stupid enough to turn down a face to face meeting with Kai Parker himself?

She has heard many different things about him that she had to really see the man for herself.

From her own room to the council room, Hope wouldn’t leave her sight no matter what she tried to do and when Penelope questioned her for it, all she had to say was,

‘The only reason Princess Josie agreed to this was because I promised her that I will take good care of you, so let me keep my promise to her.’

Penelope couldn’t help but roll her eyes even though Josie was probably right, as she sat down on her designated seat.

‘Fine. If that’s what you want.’

‘Yes. That is what I want.’ Hope replied, taking her own seat beside Penelope.

One by one, the room filled with lords and ladies, some Penelope knew, some Penelope have seen but didn’t know.

MG silently walked into the room, taking the seat beside Penelope.

Several foreign people that Penelope had never met before appeared into view and took seats directly in front of them.

They looked about the same age as Penelope, if not older and their faces were hard to read, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

‘I’ve never seen them before.’ Penelope leaned in to whisper.

‘They’re the other recruits.’

‘The what?’

‘With what happened with you and –‘ Hope stopped mid-sentence, staring at Penelope to see if she would flinch.

And to be honest, Penelope would have, if she wasn’t too occupied with the strangers that sat before her.

Even when Penelope didn’t, Hope rephrased her sentence.

‘With what happened the night of the ball, His Majesty thought it’d be a wise thing to inform the other clans of the situation,’

Hope sighed and Penelope opened her mouth to ask, but her friend wasn’t finished.

‘-and that we form alliances with them. The ones in front of you,’ She faintly nodded towards them, and continued,

‘they represent the neighboring clans. The rest of them are to arrive shortly next week.’

Penelope leaned back in her seat to take a good look at the recruits, accidentally making eye contact with one of them.

To her surprise, despite their cold gaze, they gave back a shy smile.

Trying hard to not blush at the fact that she had been caught staring, she averted her eyes towards the ceiling, pretending to be hard in thought.

Whatever this was, it was way bigger and more serious than Penelope had expected.

And why was Kai Parker so interested in the matter? Could he really be the savior that everyone hoped him to be?

At least she didn’t have to keep guessing, the man of the hour walked into the room, with the captain and a few of his men on guard behind him.

‘I see everyone has arrived, although I was hoping I wouldn’t be the last one.’ He walked briskly to the table, no doubt noticing that all the chairs had been filled.

He didn’t even acknowledge his own seat as he made his way to the corner of the room to roll out a huge blackboard in front of his confused audience.

Penelope’s first impression of him was that the man was very laid back, with the way he talked or maybe a bit hyperactive.

‘Alright then. I am sure everyone has been well informed the situation. And I do apologise for my late arrival. Something had come up that required me to do a little detour.’

He gave a sad smile and it felt so genuine, Penelope had to wonder what kind of detour he had gone on.

He spaced out for a split second before he cleared his throat and put his hands in between his pockets, retrieving a small bag of what was later revealed to be simple chalk sticks.

And for the next 15 minutes or so, even though he clearly said that everyone had been brought up to speed, went on to summarize what had happened, including the events that most people weren’t aware of.

Then he began to write down all kinds of things on the previously mentioned blackboard, starting with ‘who is the master’ to ‘where are the creatures coming from’ and ‘how are they being summoned’ and everything in between.

It reminded Penelope of school, if only the teachers were this handsome and charming.

Or just excessively talkative.

Finally, he dropped the chalk and clapped his hands to brush the chalk powder away.

‘Now that we have laid down our questions, why don’t we try answering them?’ He pointed towards board with one hand while rested the other on the table.

‘Allow me to answer the first one for you.’

Almost everyone turned their heads towards the board in unison.

Penelope frowned without meaning to. _What was he talking about?_

‘The identity of this master that we all want to know, that’s been the root of our problems,’

He paused as he laid both of his hands on the table.

‘is myself.’

___________________________________________

The silence that followed was deafening, if not quite a bit dramatic, for Rafael’s like.

_Is the man out of his mind?_ He thought to himself.

The people in front of him bore the same curious looks as him.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said it that way. Let me say it again.’ He let out a small shy laugh.

‘Technically, he’s me, but from another world.’

From where he was standing, he saw different reactions to the claim.

A few creased their eyebrows in confusion as they shared looks with one another, Hope and Penelope, to no one’s surprise, rolled their eyes at him, not even trying to make it vague, while a few looked disappointed.

Even Rafael wanted to face palm, he had to restrain himself from doing so.

Realizing the kind of reaction he had further brought upon, Kai Parker went ahead to clarify his statement.

‘This might seem very unusual to talk about or to even consider but, it is true.’

‘Has anyone heard of the multiverse theory?’ He prodded.

Dead silence. But he didn’t falter. He looked like he was expecting this kind of response.

‘I believe in the speculation that the world we live in, or to be exact, our universe as we know it, is not the only universe to exist in the same time and space continuum.’

The man went about the room as he said, turning the blackboard to its other side, revealing drawings and diagrams that he proceeded to explain his theory with.

‘What if there are other worlds like us, where some maybe so similar to the one we live in that it will be hard to differentiate the two, or where it is so different from us that it will be hard to accept that it is a different but exact variation of us living in it?’

So far, Rafael and the rest of the people in the meeting was following him in what he was saying but most of them were not quite sure if they should believe it possible.

The captain accessed the type of people in the room, none of them were older than thirty, most of them were not even entirely human, in any way or another, they have witnessed first-hand that supernatural beings exist, or they were the supernatural being themselves.

As strange and outraged as his theory was, if anyone could accept it, it would be the people in this room.

Some have given slight approving nods; some were still thinking.

One of the representatives of the recruits that the king had reached out was the first to break the silence.

_Sebastian, was his name, wasn’t it?_

‘Are you really suggesting that your evil twin is responsible for this disaster that he is planning on us?’

Kai Parker gave him a somewhat impressed look, before replying.

‘I wouldn’t say he’s exactly my twin, but for the sake of our understanding, yes.’

‘And if what you said was true, how come we and everyone else is not aware of this multiple universe that you speak of, my lord?’

It was Hope, who was the second one to respond to him.

At that, the man went back to his board to erase all of the diagrams, only to draw some more.

‘Those universes exist together at the same time without our consciousness the same way other-dimensional demons and creatures do, because we and a whole of us exist in different realities.’

‘You.’ He pointed at MG, who became a bit pale that he was called on.

‘Yes?’ MG replied.

‘When you woke up this morning, instead of picking out this bright yellow shirt, is there a chance you could have chosen something else that was in your drawer?’

From where he was, he could see hints of a smile appearing across the faces of people beside him.

After looking down at his blameless yellow shirt, he replied sadly.

‘Probably.’

At the answer, Kai’s face lit up as he snapped his fingers.

‘Exactly. There is a probability that you would have chosen a different colored shirt, and there probably exists a universe where we’re all sitting in a meeting with slightly different versions of ourselves.’

‘To answer your question, my lady, normally and most of the time, one reality overlap one another and that is why we are unaware of it.’

Hope seemed to have understood, for she just nodded her head and leaned back into her seat.

‘These realities, may vary from small insignificant things like the color of our shirts to an evil variation of us trying to crawl into our own with an army of death and destruction, or,’

‘I mean, there even could be a reality where we could all be in a teaching school of sorts and the king being the head master or something exist in another time and space.’ He suggested, scratching the back of his head.

Before anyone could ask the obvious follow up question, he spoke again.

‘And rarely when they overlap too close to each other, gaps or portals may be formed and that is when transportation from one reality to another or from one dimension to another is possible.’

‘Although I have yet to figure it out, somehow, this other version of me is capable of creating these portals by his own will, hence his planned attack on us. I have been suspicious of it for some time and the moment I got word of the attack of an other-worldly creature in this very castle, I was afraid I had been right.’

The rest of them could only absorb what was being said and reminisce it.

It was all too much to take in. This was going to take some time to get used to.

Surely he wouldn’t expect every one of them to be immediately on board with his theory, but no one seemed to say anything argumentative anymore.

Then in an almost hesitant but firm voice, someone asked the question the captain himself has been dying to ask.

‘What is in it for you, my lord?’ Penelope asked.

‘Begging your pardon?’

‘What are you to gain from this retaliation against this other version of you, if we were to have one?’

He didn’t speak immediately, only looking down at his hands on the table.

‘I can assure you, my lady, that this person and I, have unfinished business to deal with, and it is the only goal and motive of mine, to finish him first.’

___________________________________________

‘Well then, I suppose this is enough head wrecking for one day. I thank you for the attention you have given me, it’s only fair to give all of you some time to think about your decisions.’

He said the last of his long speech in the same casual way he walked into the room an hour ago, giving a reassuring nod at Penelope, before walking out again with his bag of chalks.

The rest of the people began to get up from their own seats, talking and discussing with each other, greeting and introducing themselves as they leave the room.

MG sat up from his seat beside Penelope to leave, muttering away how there was nothing wrong with the color of his shirt.

The captain walked over to them, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

‘What do you think?’ He asked Penelope, who wasn’t still convinced at the answer Kai Parker had given her.

‘What?’

Hope rolled her eyes at the captain as she explained.

‘He's been asking that to everyone. He’s asking what you think of the lord.’

Penelope leaned forward to think for a moment before saying the first thing that was on her mind.

‘I think he talks too much for his own good.’

‘That I can’t argue with you.’ The captain gave a sad exhausted sigh and left the room, no doubt about to go report to His Majesty.

Hope and Penelope were one of the last people remaining in the room.

The both of them got up to leave the room when Penelope gently tugged on the back of Hope’s shirt to pull her back.

‘Yes?’

‘I know this might sound weird, but considering the meeting we’ve been through, I want to ask you something.’

Hope turned to see that they were the only people left, then crossed her arms.

‘Ask away.’ She nodded.

Penelope knew she could trust Hope with whatever she wanted to tell, so not wasting any time, she went straight to the point.

‘That night, after the attack, when you were healing me, did you notice anything out of ordinary with Josie? When she was holding me?’

A long second passed between the two girls.

When Hope didn’t say anything in return nor show any kind of facial expression, she shook her head in defeat.

‘Forget I asked, I might’ve imagined it but-‘

‘You mean with her hands?’ Hope said quietly at last.

Penelope could only stare back at her.

‘So I didn’t imagine it?’

Hope shook her head.

‘I saw it too, I still have no clue what it could be, I mean, I do but,’ She paused, letting out a sigh in between, ‘I don’t know.’ 

‘Is there a spell, that could, maybe, tell if someone is, a witch or something?’ Penelope suggested.

‘I’ve heard of a heritage spell, but I have to look into it.’

The wind from the opened doors brought chills down their spines, alerting them of the empty surroundings.

‘We should leave first.’ Hope said and ushered them out of the room.

This day had been exhausting for Penelope and tiredness was finally coming upon her.

Had her injuries really made her this weak?

Not to mention she was still skeptical about Kai Parker and his whole…thing.

Her head ached and she wasn’t sure if it was the remnants of her head injury or the meeting she just attended.

But these worries and frustration seem to disappear when they turned the corner and met with a pair of equally worried eyes staring back at them.

‘Josie!’ Penelope couldn’t hide her happiness the moment she saw her girlfriend.

The Princess walked over to them to close their distance as she exchanged bows with Hope.

‘I see you came back in one piece.’ Josie said to her, and Penelope by now understood that that was Josie’s way of saying she’s annoyed but also glad that Penelope was okay.

A smile spread across her own face.

‘Can’t get rid of me even if you want to.’ She said as she reached down to take Josie’s hand in her own.

Hope rolled her eyes at their encounter, although she looked slightly amused.

‘How could I have been oblivious to this for so long?’ She said, shaking her head.

They could only look down at their feet shyly.

Hope laughed, clearing enjoying their embarrassed faces.

‘I’m only kidding. I should leave you two alone.’ Then turned to Penelope.

‘Rest well. We need you back in training as soon as possible.’

‘Thank you for looking after her, Hope!’ Josie called out as she left.

‘Don’t mention it!’ She called back and disappeared into the corner.

There were the two of them in the empty corridor now.

Well, maybe except for Gabriel.

Penelope looked behind Josie to see her newly positioned bodyguard standing at a respectable but safe distance between them.

‘So, he’s taken my place?’

Josie nodded, ‘him and the captain.’

Josie’s exterior softened as she released herself from their bound hands to cup Penelope’s soft face and gently kissed her on the lips.

Penelope’s face warmed from the suddenness, but she was secretly enjoying it.

‘What was that for?’ Penelope asked after as they started walking.

Josie shrugged.

‘You looked so..adorable.’

Penelope’s smile widened but she teasingly touched her heart with her free hand, as if hurt.

‘Excuse me? I survived a battle against a four-tailed fox from another dimension and you call me adorable? My pride is wounded, Princess.’

All she got in return was a shy giggle from Josie.

_I’ll be damned if that isn’t the cutest giggle in the world._ Penelope thought to herself, staring at Josie.

For the rest of their walk, Josie asked how the meeting was, and Penelope tried to verbally entangle the crazy knot that Kai Parker had brought upon them.

Only when they were almost to their destination, Penelope noticed they weren’t going back to their room.

‘Are you not taking me to my room?’ Penelope asked.

Josie stopped in her tracks, a hint of smile spreading across her now shy face.

‘I didn’t say that, but it wouldn’t hurt to make a little detour, would it?’

‘Detour where?’

‘If you’re feeling well enough, of course.’ Josie added, ignoring her question.

‘I feel fine.’ Penelope lied.

Her leg had started to hurt a little from the day’s walk but she was not going to admit that, especially when Josie was planning on doing something as rebellious as taking her someplace secretive.

Checking for herself one last time if Penelope was really fine, Josie took her hand and started to lead the way again.

‘Where are we going, anyways?’

‘You’ll see it when you get there.’

___________________________________

Kai at the meeting be like;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW the idea of the multiverse theory looks a little strange and cringey in this setting because it was introduced only in the 1950s but I really wanted to add it to this story, it seemed to fit into it somehow.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help a fellow Posie shipper out and check her other favourite thing to do, that is supporting her fav kpop band, Dreamcatcher.
> 
> I promise there's content you will love, they aren't called gaycatcher for nothing.
> 
> that's it. that's my notes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCijULR2sXLutCRBtW3_WEfA

-Eighteen-

‘What changed your mind? You were so against me getting out of bed this morning.’

‘I was going to take you there only when you get better, but you looked so bored I wanted to distract you a bit.’

Penelope had rarely visited this side of the castle, mostly because Josie herself didn’t so much as glance that way.

At first sight, the tall bushes and shrubs gave away nothing that sought attention about it.

But when those bushes cleared, they began to reveal stretches of greens and colourful flowers that Penelope had only heard or seen in pictures.

It was a garden. A very beautiful and radiant looking garden at that.

Rows and rows of vibrant flowers and shrubs, all perfectly aligned and alive with colour expanded the whole side of the castle.

Penelope honestly didn’t know how far and big the garden was but she was amazed at the kinds of flowers that surrounded her periphery.

‘It’s a secret garden!’ She couldn’t contain the excitement in her voice as she said the words.

Josie laughed behind her.

‘It’s just a garden but I promise you, it’s much prettier during daytime.’ Josie added, regarding the fact that the sun was about to set.

Somehow, for Penelope, the orange glow of the sky made it more beautiful if anything.

‘It’s already beautiful.’ She said, breathing in the fresh fragrant air.

She didn’t know what type of flower the essence she had inhaled from was, yet she didn’t care.

It reminded her of the summertime, warm and sweet.

This was heavenly. This was perfect.

Her hand reached out to embrace a yellow clump of flowers that looked intriguing to her.

‘They’re called Dendrobium Orchids. They grow in different colours.’ Josie explained.

One of the flower petals fell onto her hand as she touched them.

She turned to face Josie, who was looking at her with affectionate eyes.

‘May I?’ Penelope gestured towards her hair.

Josie nodded.

With her permission, Penelope gently put the stem end of the flower between Josie’s ear.

Josie’s hand went to touch it instinctively.

‘Thank you.’ She said.

‘It’s beautiful, but’ Penelope replied, faking a frown.

‘not as beautiful as the Princess that took me here.’

Josie lowered her head down at the comment Penelope made, obviously not knowing what to reply it with.

Penelope loved the red that always formed on her face whenever she made her blush.

As they stood in the middle of the garden as the sun slowly set, illuminating their faces, Penelope felt a warm feeling form in her gut.

_Is this what being in love feels like?_

This adorable girl that stood in front of her, bending her own rules to make Penelope happy, even in the gloomiest days.

_Is this what having someone worth fighting for feels like?_

The girl that would always make her own heart flutter whenever she touches her, no matter how many times they have done the same thing before.

The girl that brings out the sides of Penelope herself never knew she had.

The girl that wouldn’t stop crying because of just how much she loved her.

And the same girl that wouldn’t stop crying because Penelope said she loved her back.

That girl was hers. And only hers.

_Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. _

_Because if this was a dream, I never want to wake up._

______________________

‘How is it that you’ve never come to this place before?’ Penelope asked.

They were sitting on a clearing that overlooked the garden, Josie showing her the different flowers that they had picked up during their walk around it.

Penelope looked up at her, sensing the emotion on her face change at the question.

‘I’m sorry if I-‘ She started to apologize, not sure if she had touched a sensitive topic.

‘No, it’s okay, Penelope. You didn’t do anything.’ She gave a weak smile.

Penelope was still looking at her, with concern in her eyes.

She had already brought her here, it’s only fair to tell her the whole story.

‘It belonged to my mother.’

‘She loved these flowers. Whenever my father would travel, she would always ask him to bring her flowers from that place, or she would bring them herself if she gets the chance to.’

Josie closed her eyes and leaned her head back to breathe in the night air and the flowers.

‘And she would always bring us here, and tell us all about the flowers she collected, and where she collected them from.’

Then she smiled at the thought.

‘I can’t remember most of the flowers anymore, but it always made me smile to see her being so happy and passionate about them that I never complained.’

There was a silent pause between them, as Josie prepared herself for what she was about to say next. She will never be able to get used to saying it, No matter how she tried.

‘She passed when we were nine, and I don’t think I’ve never been here since. Although my father made sure the garden was maintained to be at its best.’

‘And I’ve never brought anyone here before because I didn’t want my memories of her to fade away with something else.’

‘But I realized I’ve been doing it all wrong.’ She said, scooting over to Penelope, who was still staring at her with sympathetic eyes, and that made her heart ache more.

The last thing she needed was this sinking feeling again.

‘My mother cared for this garden her whole life, and what kind of daughter would I be to deny its existence instead of carrying on the love she gave to this place?’

‘Josie….’ Penelope said, for the first time, reaching out to hold her hand.

‘These flowers are my mother's treasures. And for me, these are my memories with her.. And these memories will always be with me. I’ll care for them the same way she did.’

‘I want to make her proud, Penelope.’

‘I’m going to make her proud.’

Penelope didn’t say anything immediately, but just smiled, the sympathy in her eyes turning to something else.

Admiration.

‘I know you will, JoJo.’

Another silent pause passed between them.

‘Thank you.’ Josie said.

‘For?' 

‘For everything. For being a part of my life. And for giving me a purpose to live in it. I know it’s you that always protects me, but from now, I’m going to protect you too.’

Penelope was quite speechless, but she didn’t need to anything, for she leaned in to give Josie a kiss.

Josie would never be able to get enough of it.

She looked up at the sky, and let out a shaky breath. She shifted a few paces back to lean her back against a firm bush.

‘Come here, rest on my lap.’ She said, crossing her legs, and gestured Penelope to come rest her head on it.

She wanted to give her some rest, she knew she had exhausted Penelope, not to mention the day she had had.

Penelope obliged, and after she got comfortable, Josie went to gently stroke her hair, something Josie loves to do whenever she gets the opportunity to.

‘I wish I could’ve met her.’ Penelope said, and Josie understood who she had meant.

‘She would’ve loved you.’

They stayed that way, Penelope staring up at the skies, Josie doing the same.

They stayed that way for a long time, that when Josie went back to look down at her, Penelope had fallen asleep.

It was the most innocent thing she had ever seen.

The girl that slayed demonic creatures and fought against men many times the size of her, asleep on her lap.

Josie couldn’t imagine not loving her. 

She breathed in deeply, savouring the moment, wishing if it was possible for it to never be over.

But the night had fallen now. 

She waved for Gabriel to come over, and whispered at him to carry Penelope back to her room, requesting that he be gentle, not wanting to wake her up.

He obeyed her orders with care, making no sound as the three of them walked away from the gardens.

_I’ll be back, mother, _she said to the darkening night sky.

When they reached the foot of the stairs that led to the building, Josie made out a couple of figures making their way towards her in the dark.

It was Lizzie and Jed, probably coming back from an evening’s walk of their own.

‘Is she okay?’ Lizzie asked, as she glimpsed Penelope being carried away.

‘We went to the gardens, and she fell asleep.’

Lizzie nodded, then she actually processed what was being said.

‘Did you say the gardens?’ She asked again, no doubt surprised at her sister.

‘I...I think it was time I do it.’

Lizzie only nodded, but Josie could sense something of an approval in her sister’s expressions.

Before the either of them have the chance to speak anything again, Jed let out a small laugh from behind.

‘What?’ Lizzie asked, confused.

‘Nothing, Princess.’ He said, but something was definitely up.

‘Seriously, what is it?’ Josie asked, pleading.

The boy then let out a more comfortable laugh than the first, as he ran his hand through the back of his head.

‘It’s just, Penelope, she never lets her guard down, even when she sleeps, unless she’s very comfortable with whoever is with her. I’m just glad she’s finally found someone she feels she could trust.’

‘If you don’t mind me saying,’ He said again, adding a slight bow of his head.

‘It’s alright, Jed,’ Josie said, ‘thanks for telling us.’

He only nodded in response.

Gabriel came back into view, climbing back down the stairs, bowing at the Princesses.

‘I have put her on her bed, your highness.’

‘Thank you, Gabriel. And I apologize for spending the night outside this late.’

‘It’s alright, your highness.’ He said, and stepped back to keep his distance.

‘I have to head to the library now. The tutor is to come tomorrow and I’m behind on my studies.’

That reminded Josie of her own studies as they both said their farewells.

Penelope was still asleep when she walked in, and seeing her so peacefully asleep, Josie didn’t want to leave her just yet.

_‘Studies can wait.’ _She whispered to herself, as she slid off her own dress, leaving only her nightgown on and quietly climbed onto the bed.

Slowly she made her way under the covers, and snuggled in with Penelope.

All those flowers in the garden, and nothing could compare to breathing in the sweet scent of her girlfriend.

She would never be able to get enough of her.

And that night, for the first time ever, the nightmares never came.

____________________________

‘Will you stop eating and explain the seriousness of this situation?’ Alaric asked Kai, clearly frustrated at the way his guest was being unnaturally calm.

‘Haven’t the kind, handsome captain told you already, your majesty?’ He replied between mouthfuls of his food, sitting across the king, each of them on either side of the long table.

‘Then you wouldn't mind me asking. How confident are you with your,’ He began, giving a lazy wave of his hand.

‘Theory?’

Kai Parker gave a childish grin as he finished the sentence, swallowing down the last of his food.

_When will he ever grow up? _The king thought to himself.

‘Have my actions doubted you before, your majesty?’

‘Yes, yes you have. More often than not.’ He replied, barely thinking twice.

Kai looked at him, defeat slapped across his face.

‘I’m sorry you had felt that way but, this time,’ His attention was back to the dessert that laid on the table in front.

‘This time, I am quite confident. I swear on my dear sister Jo-‘

‘Don’t you dare use her name in vain!’ The King raised his voice so loud, the whole room echoed back his words.

‘Fine, I won’t. But now you know how sure I am of my theory.’

The king went still as his mind wandered into thoughts.

As much as he didn’t want to accept it, he knew he had to trust Kai with his unorthodox antics, despite his own opinion.

His whole kingdom was at threat, and he will not let his personal resentment with his brother-in-law prevent his duties as a King.

‘Now that we are on the subject of it, I never understood why you decided to keep my identity as the Princesses’ uncle a secret.’

‘I don’t see why I shouldn’t. They will be safer that way. Not everyone in the kingdom sees eye to eye about supernatural beings be of royal descendant.’

‘If anything, you’re doing the opposite of making them safe. Haven’t these attacks shown you enough? If only the girls knew that they themselves are-‘

‘What I do and do not do with my daughters is not of your concern, Kai. And we are not here to discuss that matter. I’m willing to provide you with my men and all of the recruits that I can gather, you are to provide them with strategies and information.’ His voice firm and final.

Something in Kai’s expression changed, although the king couldn’t exactly decipher what it was.

But anything to shut him up was a victory in and itself.

Kai grabbed a chair from the table and went over to him.

‘As you wish, your majesty.’

He said to him, and continued to discuss his opinions and ideas on the matter, switching back to his casual self, as if the king hadn’t shouted at him merely minutes ago.

___________________________

Two weeks had passed since the masquerade attack and Penelope had finally been released from medical care.

Her arm and shoulder had been freed from its sling, although MG insisted on keeping it bandaged until she fully recovers from the injury.

_‘No heavy lifting, no swinging, sword wielding or any stressful activity with the shoulder.’_

He had told her, while checking her condition for the last time.

She had also officially gone from being Penelope Park, the princess’s bodyguard to Penelope Park, the king’s spell caster.

That changed a few different things for her.

Including being with Josie.

The both of them had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the moment, considering the state of stress their kingdom is in.

But that didn’t mean they couldn’t sneak a kiss or two in the corridors every now and then.

Despite their decision, Penelope couldn’t help but feel that everyone and their mother had already gotten word of it, considering the way they had been acting around each other even though Penelope was clearly no longer Josie’s bodyguard.

Gabriel, for example, definitely knew about them.

Nothing was as sure as his knowledge of it, and they were glad that he didn't say anything about it anyone.

Josie’s and Penelope’s rooms were back to their normal state, with help from a few other spell casters that made rebuilding a whole lot easier and less time consuming.

Now they were on their bed in one of those rooms, embracing each other and tasting each other’s lips.

‘Your sling came off this morning and the first thing you decided to do was this?’ Josie teased when they pulled away, as they sat back on the bed.

Penelope glanced sideways, letting out a breath of laugh.

‘Are you complaining, Princess Josie?’

A playful smile escaped Josie's lips as she moved closer to Penelope and did the unexpected.

She climbed on top of Penelope, spreading her legs wide enough that the bare skin underneath her nightdress was exposed, making Penelope feel a million things in her chest.

‘Would I be doing this if I was to complain, Miss Park?’ She gave that flirty smile like before, once again making Penelope’s heart come close to explosion.

The decent thing to do would be to cover up Josie’s bare legs with the blankets but Penelope was anything but decent right now.

Her hands slowly made their way to those legs, Josie tensed a bit, but only for a second as she gave in to the touch. 

The hands then went up her waist and pulled her closer for another kiss.

Josie's own hands went to Penelope's shoulders and then her back, sending sparks through her whole body.

Between their kiss and their bodies and the blankets, the air felt hot and heavy with desire and impulse.

And lust.

If Penelope didn’t stop now, she would not be able to control herself anymore.

But she didn’t want to stop.

The clock tower stroke nine times, and that was when Josie pulled away again, something of realisation on her face.

‘I have to get to class.’ She sighed, a hint of irritation in her voice.

‘Just like that? You’re going to leave me high and dry?’

Penelope crossed her arms as Josie climbed off the bed and began putting on her dress.

‘I can’t skip my studies now. I am way behind my course.'

‘Now that I’m no longer taking care of a twenty-one year-old sulking child, I can’t give the tutor an excuse anymore.’ Josie playfully shook her head.

‘I’m sure you’ll catch up well, Princess.’ Penelope replied, putting on her shoes.

‘I have to get to training anyways, it’s my first day back.’ She said again, making her way towards the door.

‘But we’ll have time to see each other right?’ Josie asked, worriedly.

This was the downside of Penelope being a full-time recruit. It meant they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as before.

‘Of course. I’ll try to come see you anytime I can.’ Penelope gave a reassuring smile, slipping away to the corridors.

'See you around, Princess.' She said, closing the door.

‘Don’t go flirting other people, Miss Park!’ Josie called out from behind.

All she got in reply was a gleeful laugh that continued across the corridors.

__________________________

When the boy saw the shadows that loomed over the whole of his village, he should have known better than to just freeze in place, or be stuck in his thoughts.

This was definitely not the time to be wondering if the farm-girl he’s been fancying would accept his handmade gift.

He should have run, or went into shelter. But curiosity got the better of him as he dropped his sack of rice he was shouldering and looked up at sky.

Nothing would be able to remove the sight that he had witnessed that day from his memories.

But then again, he would probably be already dead.

The sky was crowded with things, he could only describe them as such, for he didn’t know exactly what they were.

They were ugly and hideous, that was for sure.

All gangly and close to a cachectic state, the creatures screeched in pitches so loud he had to close his ears to endure it.

If ugly things in the sky weren’t enough, there were similar looking ugly things on land.

He should be freaked out, he should be running over to his home three streets down to alert his parents.

He stood and stared ahead instead.

One of those land-uglies, yes, he was going to call them that now, grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the ground.

Finally, years of carrying sacks of food had paid off as his strong muscles easily shoved the creature off him.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he couldn’t afford to think about it either, as he struggled to keep those creatures away from him, one by one.

Somehow, he managed to sneak away into the stables, and hide between the horses that are now scared shitless.

Thinking back, he would have been fine staying that way, safe from the attack, safe from the disaster.

But no. Life decides to screw him sideways.

And if only that farm-girl wouldn't appear in his line of vision, being cornered by those ugly bastards.

‘shit, shit, shit.’ He kept saying under his breath, as if that would solve his problems.

Deciding once and for all that this was the day he proved he could either be a coward or a hero, he cursed at himself for the decision he made as he dashed forward to shove the uglies away from his beloved farm-girl.

She better fucking accept his gift now.

But it seemed farm-girl didn’t need that much helping as the girl herself tackled one of them to the ground.

The other village-people weren’t as lucky and or as fortunate as them.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, they did.

Because before he could process anything again, everything started burining.

And so did everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘she passed when we were nine.’ she said as she typed, ignoring the canon harder than ever, making the clueless character say it.
> 
> I have yet to master the art of writing smut, so this is all that I can give this moment.


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This human turns 21 tomorrow, so I’ll be taking some time off, crying myself into adulthood.

-Nineteen-

Just when you think life has given you enough surprises, and that it was near impossible for anything to surpass that limit anymore, some event crazier than the previous would occur and now you’re forced to think back on the life decisions you had made that led you to this point.

This was the case with Penelope as she stood before the training hill, with nothing but her bare hands to defend herself, staring out into the sky above, pondering whether the worst thing that would happen today would be the dragon that was close to breathing fire or the wrath its rider was to bring upon them.

_-2 hours earlier-_

That day, the sky was cloudier than the others, rain threatening to fall down onto the green hills and beyond. Occasional roars of thunder could be heard all over the field although the weather never went beyond it.

Recruits were spread wide apart, in their separate groups, a short distance away from the buildings, practicing their respective abilities.

It had been four days since Penelope had gone back to training, and the captain was not cutting her any slack. After all, she was the one that insisted this friendly match.

He attacked repetitively and Penelope countered them every single time, but it was a bit problematic when she couldn’t move her whole shoulder, having to restrict herself to small simple defenses.

The wooden sword he was yielding hit her square on her injured shoulder, and the force drove her backwards, onto the damp grassy floor.

The pain was dull now, but it was still there. A constant reminder of what had happened that night. Hope’s spells had worked, but they could only go so far.

‘That’s not fair.’ She said bitterly, rolling to her knees to get up.

‘Do you expect the enemy to be fair when you fight them? If you know you have a weakness, you have to make sure you safeguard it.’

Penelope had nothing to say to that, as she stood up, massaging the aching sharp pain now radiating through her shoulder.

‘I’ve said it three days ago and I’ll say it again, Park, you’re still not fit for physical training.’ He said, picking up their wooden swords, hanging them on the nearby racks.

This was the whole reason why Penelope had suggested the match in the first place, and she had failed to prove to the captain that she was ready to start again.

The sadness that came wasn’t in the loss she just had, it was the thought of being unable to attack or even defend herself in the upcoming war when it comes to combat.

‘You are not going to war as a swordsman, Penelope, you’re going to be there as a spell caster, and Hope told me you’re almost caught up with your lessons.’ He reassured her, his tone softening, as if he had read her own thoughts.

‘I know, captain, but-‘

‘I will hear no excuses, focus on getting good at one thing, or you’ll gain neither of them.’

As much as his argument was logical, it was also the truth, and he was right.

Penelope was just too stubborn to accept it.

‘You’ll be late for training with Hope, better get along.’

Penelope sighed in response, looking up, thinking how the sky got gloomy all of a sudden.

‘Now, if you’re done sulking, I have to change shifts with Gabriel in 30 minutes.’

As he took off his gloves and armor, Penelope glimpsed a familiar figure followed by another familiar figure appear out of the castle doors just in time.

‘Or you can do it now.’ She said.

Princess Josie and Kai Parker walked over to the field, Josie laughing softly at something Kai had said. The captain gave Penelope a look, his guess only as good as hers.

_How did the two even met_?

Kai she could understand, but why was Josie here too?

Their presence in the training ground attracted several other recruits as they greeted the guests.

Surprising no one, Kai Parker greeted them back with his usual excited tone, stopping for some casual conversation where they were.

Josie’s eyes met hers for a moment, a hint of a smile appearing on her lips. Penelope instinctively bit her own lips, not breaking their eye contact.

Maybe it was her own imagination, being deprived of Josie for three days, because Penelope couldn’t help but think to herself; _Why must Josie’s dress be so skin tight today?_

It displayed every beautiful curve on her body, captivating Penelope with every movement that she made. Yet the only thing Penelope could do was stare.

Like some commoner that _wasn’t _dating her.

_And why the fuck are these people staring at her with those eyes of theirs?_

Surely, the dissatisfaction of losing a match and not being able to be with Josie soon turned into anger, anger that she brought on the innocent recruiters that just wanted to have a conversation with the Crown Princess.

A husky deep voice brought her back to reality. She was too engrossed in the scene that she didn’t notice someone’s presence behind.

She turned swiftly, meeting a pair of deep blue eyes, cheeks turning red in response.

Penelope immediately remembered who it was. It was the boy that caught her staring during the meeting a week ago.

Sebastian. The Vampire.

He introduced himself during Penelope’s training, although they never really got to know each other afterwards since he would train with MG and the other vampires while Penelope got her ass kicked by Hope.

‘Are you alright? That was quite a fall back there.’ He said. His dark hair was neatly combed, but his white shirt was loose and ruffled, and as the wind blew, the fabric would stick to his skin, exposing the toned outline of his upper body.

‘I’m good, thank you for asking.’ Penelope replied shyly, rubbing the back of her neck for no reason other than to ease her own tension.

‘Although, your swordplay was impressive, despite your injury.’ He said, nodding at her shoulder.

But his eyes didn’t stay there, as they wandered from her shoulder, to her waist and then-

‘I try my best, but captain wouldn’t let me back.’ She joked, if only to avert his gaze back to her eyes.

It worked, because he just laughed.

‘I’m sure captain Waithe has good reason.’

There was something in the way he talked, slowly but enough to attract your attention towards whatever he was saying, no matter how disinteresting it was.

‘Hope was about to come look for you, but I had insisted.’

_Why?_

She wanted to ask, but that would be rude. So she just nodded.

‘She’s all yours, and tell Hope she’s still not allowed to wield any kind of weapon with her right hand.’ 

The captain told him, reminding Penelope that he was in fact, still here.

The group finally caught up to them, climbing the small slope they were standing at.

‘Good morning, Captain.’ Josie greeted, sounding a bit cheerful than normal.

‘Good morning, Miss Park.’ She addressed her next, and Penelope found it too hard not to respond with her own good morning greeting, which was to kiss her on the lips.

Instead, she just bowed like the captain and Sebastian.

‘Your highness, my lord, what brings you to our training grounds today?’ The captain asked.

‘I was never allowed to come here before, and now that I have the permission, I wanted to see the recruiters for myself.’

‘I see, your highness.’ The captain replied.

‘And you, my lord?’

‘Oh you know, I had been planning on coming here myself, but I was busy with work since I’d arrived and when Princess Josie said she was coming over here during breakfast, I decided I should too.’ He said, eyeing at Josie with a smile.

‘Should we have a tour then, your highness?’ Kai prompted, his hand moving to brush the back of her dress.

‘Only if it is alright with them, my lord, I do not want to disturb their training.’ Josie said, giving them a look Penelope couldn’t understand.

‘Of course not, your highness. We are honored to be observed by you.’ The captain replied.

Josie let out a sigh of relief.

‘I am glad to hear that, Captain.’

_And why is she overly flirty today?_

‘I..I should then head to training now.’ Penelope stuttered, speaking for the first time ever.

‘So soon? I was hoping you could be the one to show us around, Miss Park.’

Penelope discreetly gave a questioning look at Josie, who didn’t seem to get the message despite the effort.

Instead, Josie went over to her and locked their arms, a playful smile on her face.

_What game are you playing, Josie Saltzman?_

The captain stared at them, probably wondering who to save in this situation.

Will it be Penelope, who looked noticeably uncomfortable against her own intentions, or the Princess, who really looked like she was longing for Penelope’s accompany.

He did neither.

‘I’ll be sure to find you in a moment, your highness.’ He bowed at them, and left.

_Insensible jerk. _Penelope cursed internally.

Everyone’s attention shifted on her, and Penelope wondered if this day couldn’t get any worse.

Little did she know, that it would.

______________________________________

When Penelope walk towards their side of the training area, Hope was close to kicking her ass for being half an hour late, but the moment she saw the people that surrounded her, she could only wonder what kind of event had occurred preceding this.

Josie had her arms locked tight around Penelope’s, in public, strolling around the training ground like it’s some kind of museum, with Kai Parker trailing a short distance behind them.

Penelope was talking, a lot, and out of the three of them, she looked like the only one not having a good time. Hope couldn’t help but laugh in silence.

This was too good to not watch, it seemed like Josie had played a part in it.

Kai Parker on the other hand, was oblivious to whatever was happening between them, chewing on what looked like candy, from a paper bag he brought along, listening carefully to Penelope.

‘What do you think is happening over there?’ A spell caster asked her.

‘I wish I knew.’ She replied.

Josie was the one speaking now, and from where she was, she could see Penelope’s shoulders tense.

It was something concerning yet entertaining.

Sebastian appeared from behind, like he always does.

‘They’re having a tour of the training field. Princess Josie insisted Penelope was the one that showed them around.’ He informed.

A few moments later, the crowd dispersed, and Penelope stormed over to their side, mumbling incomprehensible words.

‘You’re late. I even asked Sebastian to come look for you.’ Hope said, just to pull her leg a little.

‘I don’t care. Blast me off this earth, I beg of you, Hope.’

The others left the girls pretty quick, catching the change in Penelope’s mood.

‘You look mad annoyed.’ Hope said, holding up a straw target.

‘That’s because I am.’ Penelope replied, giving just enough time for Hope to get away, before blasting the figure with fire.

‘_Ignis absumet!’ _She let the spell roll out of her tongue.

Puffs of smoked emerged from the remains, the sound of the blow echoed back from the sky.

Hope raised her eyebrows, impressive by the show of strength.

One spell after another, she destroyed her targets, with concentration and passion Hope had never seen in her before.

They did this for quite some time, Penelope improving and getting more lethal with the next target than the last.

By the time they finished, others were staring at them, somewhat frightened.

‘Wow, if I had known sooner that all it took was Josie to make you this aggressive, I would have asked her to do it sooner.’

‘Do what?’

‘I don’t know.’ Hope shrugged. ‘Whatever she did to you, it worked.’

Only when Penelope gave a grunt instead of a mildly insulting comeback, did Hope knew it was serious.

‘Hey, what’s the matter?’

Penelope sighed, looking up at the sky again.

‘Nothing, it’s stupid.’

‘It probably is, but its serious enough to get you this worked up.’

‘No, really, it’s stupid.’ Penelope said, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

‘Well, then I have something you’ll find interesting, hopefully.’

Penelope looked up at her, but she was still unconvinced.

‘I found something called a Lineage Spell, it’s more like a ritual, really.’

‘You mean for,..’ Penelope raised her eyebrows, face lit up for the first time.

‘Yes.’ Hope wanted to know the truth about Josie as much as Penelope.

Then Penelope’s face switched back to her irritated self.

‘I’m afraid now is a bad time, Hope.’

Hope would’ve pushed for more, but it seemed the visiting party have decided to bring their attention towards the spell casters this time, to Penelope’s dismay.

The girl wouldn’t meet Josie’s eyes whatsoever. Or even acknowledge their presence.

Something definitely happened, stupid or not.

‘Lady Hope, I see you have got somewhat of a following.’ Kai said, regarding the recruits that seem to look up to her like their leader, which was odd, since she was only one third of a witch.

If anything, they should be following Penelope, and Hope no doubt believe are beginning to, after the show she had given with the straw targets, not to mention her battle 3 weeks prior.

Kai stared off into the field, pieces and pieces of straw laid on the ground, covered in soot and smoke.

‘And Lady Park, I must say, if I wasn’t already impressed with you since our meeting, I definitely am now.’

Penelope glared at him, and then smiled. Hope wasn’t sure if she was going to reply with a remark or humility, but she never got to know which as the sounds of hoofs entered the field.

Everyone turned their heads at the entrance, where a couple of horses in messenger banners galloped over to them with the riders.

One of them got off, and rushed to hand a scroll to the captain. He took it despite his confusion and began to read the letter. The confusion soon turned to worry as he read a few sentences out loud.

He might have said more than a few, but Hope’s mind had been occupied.

The ground started shaking, a subtle vibration at first. The skies darkened, and Hope thought the rain was finally going to fall.

Rain would be the least of her problems, but it wasn’t the rain that darkened the skies.

One moment there was nothing, and the next thing Hope knew, purple liquidly whirls started appearing from the skies, from the ground, and everywhere in between.

Portals. They were portals. She’s only seen them in books or heard about them.

What scared Hope wasn’t the portals themselves, it was the creatures that came out of them.

She couldn’t believe it. _Kai Parker was actually right._ That at least, was the good news.

The bad news was that they were under attack.

Exposed, unarmed, and unprepared.

_______________________

It’s times like these when Penelope wonders if the universe had it out for them, purposely aligning itself for dramatic effect.

Just when the captain finished reading the scroll out loud, of the villages being attacked and burnt to flames, the ground they stood on started shaking.

There was a moment of calamity, where everything went still and silent. She had wished for a distraction from today, and the universe had given it to her.

No one made any movement, still having zero idea what was happening. Anywhere she would turn, they’d appear. She couldn’t register them at first, and when she finally realised what they were, it was too late.

She’d turn left and see a purple void would appear. She’d turn right and it’d be the same.

Every direction she turned, they’d be there. From the ground below and the sky above.

It must’ve have happened within several seconds but to Penelope, it had felt like things had slowed down.

Long claws emerged from the purplish pools of liquid. Arms that were visibly disproportionate with the rest of the body, and flesh and fur that was barely there.

The creature was on its hind legs like a goat, but had the kind of antlers that reminded Penelope of a deer. If that wasn’t morbid enough, yellow bloodied teeth bared the whole length of its wide mouth, looking like would love nothing more than devouring stunned helpless prey.

Stunned and helpless like Penelope.

It kicked both of its hooved feet off the ground, and claws raised back to strike.

And Penelope stood still, staring at it like it wasn’t nothing. None of the reflexes she had with the Nogistune came to her now.

Because she was scared. For the first time, she didn’t know what to do.

Hands grabbed her hard, and she felt herself being shoved to the ground.

The pain that rose from the impact was the only thing that brought her back to her right mind. And things came rushing in, one by one.

Someone was shaking her. And calling out her name.

Josie’s worried face appeared into view, saying something incoherent.

‘Josie?’

Josie had saved her. Josie had pushed her out of the creature’s way.

‘Are you hurt?’ She kept asking, her voice drowned out by the surrounding shouts and cries.

Penelope shook her head, forcing herself to get up.

The same creature, or it might have been a different one, lunged at them again.

‘_phasmatos ossox!’ _Penelope said, shouting the first spell that came to her dazed mind.

The creature wailed in agony as its bones break, one by one, until it dropped to the ground.

‘It’s a_ Wendigo_.’ She said, particularly to no one, if only to make herself realise that this was real.

A loud roaring growl from the sky stopped the creatures from attacking the people as another dark void appeared from the same direction, but this time bigger than the others.

Even before the creature had appeared out of the portal, its mere presence had already brought chills down Penelope’s spine, and the little hairs behind her neck rose with fear.

Everyone looked up in anticipation, and Penelope felt a sense of dread looming over her.

It growled again, accompanied by the sound of large wings flapping against the air.

At the same time, rows of soldiers in armour crowded in from the small entrance into the field, filling up the field in no time as they got into formation.

They marched in unison, sword in one hand, shield in the other, being led by the captain of the guard himself.

The animal growled again, reminding them it was near. Nothing could never compete the fear that jolted through Penelope’s bones like the sight of it.

The darkest shade of black made up its skin, and rough dark scales covered the whole of its body. The wings were both eerie and majestic, comprising a good two-third of the creature.

Penelope already knew what it was the moment it appeared out of the void, and the pointy long spines that were on its back only proved it further.

Josie got behind her, pulling herself close, holding her arm tight.

They were seeing a real dragon with their real own eyes.

An Ice Dragon. In the middle of their training field.

The only kind of dragon that can spit out the bluest of fires.

The captain commanded his men to attention, and although that was a bad idea, Penelope couldn’t blame him.

Defence was better than offence when it comes to dragons. And so far, Penelope’s team of recruits sucks at defence. They were more head-on, always the ones to throw the first punch.

_But you can’t punch a dragon, can you? They’ll probably eat you first._

The dragon stopped flying, wings idly beating in place and the attention was suddenly shifted to its rider.

The man that’s responsible for all this. The master they’d been waiting for.

One thing was for sure. _Kai Parker was actually telling the truth._

It didn’t occur to her at first, but the more she stared at the man, the more she felt a sense of familiarity with him. Once you look past the painted face, and the trimmed dark beard, you couldn’t miss it.

You’d have to be blind to have missed it.

_Malachai Parker, in the flesh._

______________________ 

Josie’s hand reflexively went to her mouth to cover up her surprise.

_Was this happening to her for real? Or had she finally lost her mind?_

Somehow having Penelope close to her calmed her shaking. It made her feel bad for the stunt she had pulled on her earlier. If she had known her morning was going to turn out the way it had now, she wouldn’t have done it. She had put on that tight dress, to get a reaction out of Penelope, just to tease her, knowing she couldn't do anything until they were alone later. But when that boy from her group started talking to her, her emotion had gotten the better of her. He was obviously flirting, and Penelope was too oblivious to notice it.

So she decided she'd play a little game. Which she immensely regrets now.

When Penelope stood and did nothing but stare at the creature who was surely going to attack her, Josie knew if she didn’t save her then, there would be no Penelope for her to save later.

Suddenly, events of the masquerade rose up from her memories and she promised herself she was never going to let anything like that happen to Penelope again.

The shock hadn’t stopped there. Josie certainly hadn’t expected a fully grown dragon to glide majestically into her castle when she decided to visit the training grounds this morning.

She certainly also hadn’t expected for the man on the dragon to share the same face with the man that was on the ground either.

The resemblance was uncanny. The only difference was that the rider had a beard and its eyes look almost, pitch dark.

Once him and his dragon soared through the sky, the creatures, the _Wendigos _stopped attacking at them, and simply stood by their side.

_How was it even possible for a man to have control the way he had?_

They touched down on the ground, and got off his dragon with the grace of a rider getting off his horse.

‘No need for violence, my young lord.’ He spoke to the captain, with such politeness as if he hadn’t just released interdimensional hell-hounds some minutes before.

Josie, including everyone around her, stayed where they were. What could they possibly defend themselves when they were both outnumbered and outmatched.

Even if they manage to neutralize the enemy on the ground, they’d have no chance against the ones floating through the sky.

‘You must have questions, but I’m afraid I cannot spare you the time to answer all of them.’ He said to the stunned crowd.

He patted the dragon on its head, commanding it to stay still, and walked towards them.

Despite the look of him, he had a somewhat friendly aura, like their own Kai Parker.

_They really are the same person, living in different realities._

He raised both of his hands, gesturing surrender, if not a bit mockingly.

‘I do not wish for an attack like you’d expect me to. I’m only here to negotiate.’

_Negotiate?_

‘There will be no negotiation.’ The captain said again.

Only then did the Kai Parker on the ground got himself involved in the matter.

‘He means well, captain. Let him speak.’

The two men shared a look, and there was some kind of appreciation in the enemy’s eyes.

‘I knew you’d give me the support I need.’

‘This is no support, dear friend. See this as my way of giving you a chance to reason with us.’

Penelope cursed under her breath, and her grip on Josie tightened.

Other than that, she paid Josie no attention, her eyes stuck like glue on the scene in front.

With his given permission, the inter-dimensional Kai cleared his throat and stated his deal.

‘I, Malachai Parker, Commander of the Interdimensional Hills, wish to speak to your king.’

Complete utter silence. There was confusion, there was shock, and there was anger.

The recruits readied their hands for charge, with the soldiers in front, giving them cover should an actual attack occur. So far there had been no casualties on either side, but anything could happen.

‘And you will.’ Someone from the crowd replied, and Josie immediately recognised it.

Her father. The King. And now Josie was left to wonder how or where he had been appeared from.

He waded through the crowd, his dark red cape flowing behind him, and the most shocking factor was the fact that he was wearing a crown.

He’d never wear his crown unless it was entirely necessary for the cause, no matter how his advisors would push him to.

Josie guessed this was necessary enough.

At the sight of the king, the man bowed down, and Josie wasn’t sure if he was being genuine or not. Nonetheless, he began speaking.

‘You and your army of-‘ He took a look at the young crowd, then shook his head, and rephrased his sentence.

‘Because I believe in the act fairness and candour, I am willing to let your kingdom surrender to my army.’

The king scoffed, which shocked Josie more than anything, because she had never seen her father scoff, let alone at the enemy who could burn this whole hill down if he wanted to.

The commander let out a laugh, eerily similar to his counterpart.

‘You’ve been informed of my attacks on your neighbouring clans, yes? And of course, this little show I had put on with my beloved monsters.’ He spread his arms wide.

A few of them screeched, as if they knew they were being mentioned.

‘I am one to show, not tell, your majesty. And that was me showing you what I am fully capable of doing in just a matter of seconds.’

The tension that followed could cut glass. It was hard to accept the truth in his words.

And Josie hated him for it.

‘But, you see, a man is nothing without his principles. And I follow mine with pride.’

‘I will not ask you again, your majesty. I know this is hard for you, but to be candid, I do not care that much about you. Your kingdom, on the other hand-‘

‘And if I said no, you’ll attack us?’ The captain spoke, a challenging tone in his question.

‘Hmm. That’s funny. What do you take me for, my young lord? What kind of a man would I be if I were to attack unprepared? Despite my intentions, I still have mercy within me.’

He walked a few paces, and Josie would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her.

‘Whereas my army, my monsters, they are not men. They cannot and will not think like me. And they certainly do not have mercy. I had promised them what they wanted, and I simply cannot back out of it.’

’Why do you want it then, commander?’ The king asked.

’It’s quite simple, really. World domination. You have to catch the big fish first, so that the rest of the world will know to fear me.’

‘Like you said yourself, we are the big fish. What makes you think you could overturn the throne this easily?’

‘Should we do the math? So that we can be more clear of the situation. Let us say your men are in fact capable of defeating my creatures. Because I’m feeling optimistic, I’ll say it could be two of yours against one of mine.’

The king, or any other person, had nothing to say to that.

‘How many men can you employ, my king, ten, twenty thousand? From the look on your captain’s face, I will assume it is. And then there’s your first problem. The majority of your army are mere humans. Humans skilled in combat, but humans nonetheless. Mine are anything but human.’

He paused to take a breath and then continued.

‘What I lacked in quantity, I made up for it in quality. And then what? You have spell casters, and werewolves, and vampires, I heard? Clearly a step up on your part. But from what I could see, they’re still young, aren’t they?’

‘I mean, it is possible for them to defeat us, after all, it is the strategy that matters, a little bit of luck maybe. 

I could go on and on about it, but I’m sure you get the idea. And remember, there are many realities where I could go and gather more creatures for me.

What will you do when the number of your men start to thin and you have no other place to go?’

‘Then we will proudly admit our defeat, commander.’ The king said, calm for someone who’d been told he was for sure going to lose this war even before it had started.

He raised a finger, indicating he was not finished, although he had been in a dramatic monologue for the past 10 minutes.

‘But my promise to them had not come yet. I’ve still got time, and so do you. So again, I am requesting you to reconsider, and we will be gentle with you.’

‘Requesting? It is not requesting when you don’t provide us with any other option.’

Josie was too surprised to realise that it was her own voice. A bit softer and quieter than the men, but had been firm just the same.

Penelope turned to stare at her, acknowledging her for the first time.

‘Josie, what are you doing?’ She whispered, but Josie ignored her completely.

‘With all due respect, sir, I do not know which reality you are from, but from where I am, we simply do not surrender ourselves just because a man on a dragon and a hoard of creatures had told us to do so.’

_This is it. _Josie thought. _This is how I die._

Instead of commanding his dragon to breathe fire on her like she was expecting him to, the man only let out a small laugh.

‘You are a feisty little one, Princess. You must have gotten it from your mother. I know for a fact-’

She didn't care how he knew who she was because the mention of her mother out of his filthy mouth angered her even more, but before she could do anything about it, someone else chimed in.

‘We will not be surrendering. If it is war that you want, it is war that you will have.’ Her father said his final answer.

The duke sighed, and shook his head, showing disappointment.

‘Very well then. You have made me do something I had wished to avoid. I declare war upon you and your kingdom, on the morning after the Winter Solstice. I hope it will be enough time for you to defend yourselves.’

He made a swift whirl with his hand, and another void appeared from the ground above.

The moment it appeared, a figure dropped to the ground with a thud.

That boy, the boy Josie and Penelope met, Landon.

‘On the event that you do want to change your mind, you can tell him and then let him go. He will be sure to inform me, and together we can avert this bloodshed. But if it is not the case, you can do what you wish to do with him. I do not care.’

The boy didn’t so much as flinch at the fact that his master had basically sold him off, only shrugging of the dirt from his jacket.

It was still a mystery to many of them how he escaped the dungeon more than a month ago.

The commander turned to face Kai Parker, who had been quiet for a long time.

‘It seems this grudge we both have against each other will have to wait for another day. My business today is with the king, but I am sure he is quite fortunate to have you fighting on their side.’

The portals began to appear again, and the creatures growled and screeched and went back into it, closing as the last ones of them left.

He whistled at his dragon, and it lowered its back for him. As the commander slid back onto the scaly saddle of skin, he reminded them again.

‘If I hear no word from the boy on the night of the Winter Solstice, I will have no mercy the next morning.’

His sentence was barely finished before the dragon growled again and the both of them sped off into the sky.

He had left no blood behind but the damage had already been done.

They were doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has also turned one year. So much as happened already. My brain feels so fucked right now, I'm never writing a 5k chapter in one sitting ever again.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement – 
> 
> I’m not saying we’re close to the end of the story but we’ve reached a point where I can’t just write one chapter and upload it straightaway for fear it’ll mess up the timeline and or plot sequence.
> 
> Now I have to do the one thing I have been trying to avoid since the beginning i.e. planning ahead. T_T
> 
> Due to the fact, chapters will take some time before they are posted.

-Twenty-

On their way back to the castle halls, the sudden change in the atmosphere was nothing less than overwhelming. People were scared, but they didn’t try to show it too much.

They followed the captain’s soldiers, everyone politely piling up the small entrance and into their respective living quarters. They would talk and whisper with each other, and the walking slowed as they did.

Penelope impatiently waited, cursing herself for choosing to walk behind the two girls who seemed to move in a pace as slow as a tortoises. She heaved a loud sigh but the girls bore her no attention.

Someone took hold of her hand and pulled her to a side hallway. Josie took her away from the crowd, and away from where she needed to be, the training office.

‘Josie, I don’t have time for-‘

Soft warm lips interrupted on her own, as Josie grabbed her face gently and pulled her in for a kiss. Penelope gave into it, but the moment didn’t last. No matter how much she wanted to continue kissing back, she would regret it if she didn’t ask about what had happened.

She lightly pushed away, dreading what she was about to say next.

‘Wait, I can’t do this right now.’

‘Then when? We haven’t seen each other for three days, I don’t know how you are, I don’t know if you’re well, and I know you have been really busy but..’

‘No, it’s not that. It’s about..’ Penelope shook her head, trying to rephrase herself.

‘What was that back there, Josie? That whole, tour thing.’

Josie went still, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

‘It wasn’t like you to have done, whatever that was.’

Slowly and hesitantly, Josie replied.

‘It’s stupid, and you’ll get mad.’

Penelope rubbed her forehead, trying to understand her. She had her own issues for acting out at training but she wanted to resolve this first.

‘I’m sure it won’t be as stupid as mine. I won’t get mad. I promise.’

‘I…I was trying to make you jealous.’

Someone ran along the hallway behind them, their footsteps receding as they turned the corner. Penelope looked back at Josie, whose cheeks were flushing with red.

‘What?’ She asked again, not because she didn’t hear, she just didn’t know what to say.

‘I was trying to make you jealous, okay? I just wanted to come see you but then that vampire boy started to flirt with you, and I..I got jealous.’

‘What vampire boy-’

_Sebastian._ She was talking about Sebastian. Then it started to make sense.

Penelope let out a small laugh, feeling the irony of it all.

‘He wasn’t flirting, Josie.’ Penelope tried to reason.

Josie glared at her as if she was daft. The change in her emotion was scarier than the ice dragon that Penelope had to take a careful step back.

‘Okay, maybe he was. But if anyone should be acting jealous, it’s me.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Like I said, it’s as stupid as yours.’

‘What is?’

Penelope sighed. Better to get the pointless conversation over sooner than later.

‘Those people were staring at you. Like they wanted you.’

‘And?’

‘And I didn’t want them to.’ Penelope admitted.

‘Penelope..’ Josie began, but Penelope didn’t let her finish.

‘No, I, I’m sorry, you and me, together, it just feels too surreal, you know.’

She shook her head again, before continuing.

‘Of course people will stare at you, they’d have to be blind to not stare at you. You’re beautiful, and you’re the crown princess, for god’s sake, Josie. And I get to have you.’

This was what she had been afraid of. This was worse than jealousy. It was obsession.

Penelope leaned herself back on the wall, letting out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes. She heard Josie walk closer to her, feeling the weight of Josie’s hands on her shoulders.

‘Penelope.’ Josie called soothingly, making her open her eyes.

‘If you hadn’t noticed, those people were staring at me, but I was staring at you. You, Penelope.’

No one said anything for a moment.

‘I told you I was being stupid.’

Josie smiled, shaking her head in protest.

‘Do you think there aren’t times when I wouldn’t believe that we’re finally together? I get to have you too. I never thought I would. Remember that night I asked you to be my date for the masquerade, and you were so quick to reject me. And now we’re here.’

Penelope locked her gaze with Josie, and finally realised. She had nothing to be scared of.

Josie was hers. And she was Josie’s.

‘I guess we’re both stupid then.’

‘I didn’t mean to do, whatever weird thing I did.’

They both laughed, and the tension in the air lifted.

‘So you admit it was, weird then?’ Penelope asked, holding Josie’s outstretched hands on her shoulders.

‘Yes, and please do not ever remind of it ever again.’

‘I had never been attracted and confused at the same time.’

Then, because she couldn’t control herself, she just had to add it.

‘And those men staring at you with those wild eyes.’

Josie went still again. She clearly didn’t want to fight again for nothing, if this was even called a fight.

‘Let them stare, that’s the only thing they can do. What do you want me to do, Penelope?’

‘Do you really want to know? What I want you to do?’

‘What?’ Josie asked, her voice genuine.

‘I want you to push me against the wall and kiss me like there is no tomorrow.’ 

Without wasting another second, Josie did exactly that.

Her lips were warm on her own, pushing her back, like she had asked for. She pinned both of Penelope’s hands against the wall behind, her grip as firm as iron.

This one took Penelope by surprise, but she didn’t have time to respond, as Josie’s lips that were once on her mouth moved to her neck and she heard herself let out a soft moan.

Josie seemed to enjoy it and rewarded herself by nibbling Penelope’s collarbone. Her whole body felt warm and excited. They were both sweating and full of dirt from the attack before, but Josie didn’t care.

She was kissing Penelope like she was candy. Sweet, sweet candy.

If they didn’t stop now, they were going to get caught.

Penelope didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want Josie to stop, but they couldn’t stay here like this either.

‘Let’s go somewhere else.’ She managed to say.

‘Where?’ Josie asked between kisses.

‘Private. So you can have all of me.’

Josie’s eyes glimmered against the hallway light as she looked up at her.

‘I have an idea.’

_____________________________

The time it took for them to walk casually side by side and asking for the servants to draw up a hot warm bath, was the longest 20 minutes Josie has ever lived in her 20 years of life.

When the servants finally left, she dragged the equally restless Penelope silently waiting in her bedroom into the enclosed bathroom, and led her into the steamy bath.

The bath was made of hard wood and iron to bind them together, taking up most of the room.

The room was misty with the steam, and they could barely see each other when they entered the tub.

‘This is your idea? We take a bath?’ Penelope said, slowly descending behind her.

‘You’re so impatient, Miss Park.’ She teased, testing the water with her hands.

Josie’s cheeks flooded with warmth, but she knew it wasn’t from the temperature of the water. It was because of what she was about to do.

She turned back over to where Penelope was in the bath, and slowly and shakily, began to take her clothes off, and Penelope let her.

Josie’s heart raced a million times faster, and the water felt too hot against her own skin.

Penelope was stunning. She was breathtaking.

‘My turn.’ Penelope said to her, and the heart that she thought couldn’t get any faster did.

It gave her some sort of relief that Penelope’s hands were shaking too.

Penelope took in the sight of her, all of her.

Then they were there, in between the foggy mists, ready to give themselves to each other.

Josie went closer, the water beneath them trickling as she moved.

‘Are you sure?’ Josie asked nervously, and Penelope understood even though she didn’t specify what she had to be sure of.

The corners of Penelope’s lips twisted into a smile.

‘No takebacks, Princess.’

Josie’s eyes wandered over to Penelope’s shoulder, a trace of a small scar where the monster had bitten her.

The area was reddening, and Josie’s stood staring at it.

‘You okay?’ Penelope asked, watching her carefully.

Josie looked back at her, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

‘I will be.’ She said, and drew Penelope closer to her.

She kissed her neck again, inhaling the fresh flowery scent of Penelope, planting kisses on her way to her shoulders, and gently kissed the scar.

Penelope pulled Josie closer, pressing herself between Josie and the wall of the bath.

Josie kissed her everywhere, and the little moans that escaped Penelope’s lips were to die for. She will never be able to get enough of them.

‘You’re driving me insane, Penelope.’ She let out, leaning in to kiss Penelope on the lips.

‘Prove it, prove it to me.’ Penelope replied, panting between their kiss.

And Josie proved it to her, slowly and gently, again and again.

Until the water cooled and the mists disappeared, and until Penelope felt like Josie had proven enough to her.

When the water felt too cold to be bathing in, they dried off and put on their bathrobes.

Penelope led her to the bedroom and made her sit on the edge of the bed, walking over to the door.

Josie’s eyes followed her curiously, and she heard the door lock with a click.

Penelope turned, with an unreadable spark in her eyes.

It excited her, tempted her, wondering what it would feel like to be….loved by Penelope.

Josie moved back toward the headboard, and Penelope followed, not breaking their gaze for even one second.

She climbed onto it slowly, like a lioness, making her way toward her prey.

Only this prey wanted to be bitten so bad. This prey was ready to be taken.

Penelope leaned in and bit Josie’s bottom lip.

‘My turn to drive you insane, your highness.’

________________________________

The doors to the office banged open, and in walked Penelope, a whole hour late than what was promised.

Hope crossed one leg over another, and leaned back on her chair.

‘Good to know you haven’t forgotten about us.’ She said, tapping a pencil on her desk.

‘Sorry, I was a bit occupied.’ She apologized but nothing about her seemed apologetic.

‘Where’s captain? And the others?’ She asked, looking around the desks.

‘Dismissed. We had to go over the briefing without you.’

She replied, eyeing her from top to bottom. Something felt odd.

‘What?’ Penelope asked, catching her stare.

‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘What?’

‘You seem very energetic for someone who’s been threatened with war.’

Penelope said nothing immediately, then shrugged her question off.

‘Nothing a good bath couldn’t fix.’

‘Uh huh.’

They both exchanged looks, until Penelope broke it off, walking towards her own desk.

‘Have you seen Josie?’ She said to her, as she stood up straight, hands placing on her desk.

‘Probably in her room, why?’

‘For the spell, remember?’

‘Now?’

‘The sooner we figure out what she is, the better. Right now is the best.’

‘Yes, but..’

Hope raised an eyebrow, as if saying _but what?_

‘I haven’t even talked to her about it.’

Hope thought for a moment.

‘Well, now is your chance.’ She got up and pulled out her drawers to gather her things.

‘Don’t you think we should be subtle about it? We can’t just barge in and say, your highness, we’re going to perform a spell on you.’

‘We don’t have time to be subtle, Penelope. Or have you already forgotten what had happened this morning? Whatever problem you have with her, you deal with it later.’

Penelope stopped and stared.

‘We don’t have any problem.’ She replied quietly.

‘I guess you have nothing to worry about then.’

‘What happens after we do the spell? What if she’s really a witch? What then?’

‘I don’t know. But we both know we cannot keep avoiding the possibility that she might be one.’

Penelope stared ahead, no doubt thinking of a way of argue back.

‘Don’t you want this for Josie? For her to know the truth?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘So come with me, I’ll explain it to her, and we’ll see how it goes.’

It took a good amount time to convince Penelope more, but in the end she agreed.

Penelope was quieter than normal, and the two of them barely exchanged a word on their way to Josie’s tower.

They turned the corner and saw the captain in front of the door, standing guard.

‘What are you two here for?’ He asked, eyes going over to the small bundle that Hope had in her hand.

‘We thought her highness would love some company.’ Hope said convincingly.

‘You know, some girls’ time.’ Penelope helped, which really didn’t help.

‘Girls’ time?’

‘Yes. She must’ve been shaken by what happened today. Thought we’d help take her mind off them.’ Hope explained again.

He looked a bit skeptic, for good reason, but to their surprise, didn’t push them for any more questions.

‘I know this goes without saying, but we need to be careful with our time, more than ever. So after today, no more, girls’ night, or whatever.’ He said, opening the doors.

Beside her, Penelope shook her head disappointedly.

‘Captain, what is the point of saying you know you don’t have to say it but you say what you want anyways?’

Hope tried to hide her smile, but failed. Whatever frustration she had with Hope, she had taken it out on the poor Captain.

The captain opened his mouth to protest but when he realised he couldn’t, he just sighed.

‘Just get inside.’ He said to them, and disappeared behind with the closing doors.

‘Josie?’ Hope asked, the same time she appeared from the dressing room.

‘Hope? Penelope?’ The princess looked from Hope to Penelope and then back to Hope.

‘We need to talk.’ Hope said, suddenly feeling intrusive for coming in unannounced.

But this was necessary. If Josie was indeed a witch, or at least some sort of a supernatural being, she could help them, she needs to know about it.

It was dangerous for her as it was without, how would the country react if they had found out about it?

Penelope was silent the whole time as they sat on the floor in front of Josie’s bed, while Hope eased into the conversation.

Josie was not as surprised or confused as they had expected, lazily shrugged and replied.

‘I knew about it. I just didn’t know what I was.’

‘You did?’ Penelope asked, hugging her knees against her chest.

‘I wanted to tell you, but you were still recovering, and I didn’t want to put more burden on you.’ She said, and the two of them made eye contact, before facing away from each other.

Josie was as still as before but Penelope shifted from her place time and again.

‘Will you please sit still?’ She said.

The air was awkward around them.

They wouldn’t meet each other’s eyes, they wouldn’t even still close to each other.

Hope thought for a moment, when it finally clicked, face lit up with astonishment.

‘I can’t believe it.’ She said to the both of them, to which their reply was just confused looks.

‘You had sex! Together!’

They froze, mouths opened in disbelief, as if they wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words for it.

‘What?’ Penelope asked, still in shock.

‘You were feeling pissed this morning because you haven’t had sex?’ Hope asked her

‘That’s not why-‘ She tried to explain but there was not use now.

Hope found herself grinning from ear to ear, wondering how her simple guess turned out to be right. If it wasn’t for the urgency of their situation, she would’ve teased them more.

‘I knew you would’ve figured it out.’ Penelope sighed, admitting her defeat.

‘Of course, you were practically glowing.’

‘Can we, can we get back to our thing now?’ Josie said shy, face still red.

Hope shrugged, giving a playful look.

‘You’re right. The spell’s more important.’

The materials were already spread out on the blanket, and Hope arranged them one by one as the spell book had suggested, including a small green stone as an indicator.

It took some time to get the ritual right, but Hope had managed it.

All she needed was a little bit of Josie’s blood, which she had taken by making a small cut on her palm.

Hope and Penelope casted the spells together, praying it wouldn’t be loud enough for the people outside to hear.

Hope heard the soft whistling of the winds, the wind chimes on the windows tinkled and clanged, the curtains around flew back and forth with it, the atmosphere suddenly turning eerie.

It was as if the wind knew, it was as if it came to see it for themselves.

The books on the desks flickered open, and the little hairs on their necks rose. The light in their room dimmed but they could patiently wait, staring at the stone before them.

The stone was faint at first, a small vibration and then turned a bright green glow, so bright that it illuminated their faces.

After what must have felt like an eternal, the glowing disappeared, and so did the wind.

Josie was the first one to speak.

‘What..what does it mean Hope?’

Hope had expected it, but now that it had proved her enough, she didn’t know what to make sense of it.

She kept staring at the stone, it’s glow long gone.

‘It means, it means you’re a witch, Josie.’

_________________________________

Me writing the bath scenes.


End file.
